Pink Mask
by kanutcha
Summary: AU Callie Torres is a dedicated cop , one night she meets a very mysterious charming thief - Pink Mask Criminal , they play cat and mouse for months until one day she meets another mysterious woman - Arizona Robbins. How is everything related ?
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR NOTE : THE STORY IS TOLD FROM CALLIE´S POV . ALSO ENGLISH IT´S NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISTAKES._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy otherwise a very big brick would have fall on Lauren Boswell head._**

* * *

"_STOP ! Put your hands in your head and turn around slowly!" -_ I yell to the criminal in front of me, my weapon is aimed to the person all in black using a pink ski mask.

It´s 2 am we are in the middle of Waterfont Park. We are running for almost 10 minutes now, it was a breaking and entering in an office building three blocks from here, I was first on scene and catch the criminal sneaking out the property but the son a bitch ran and now I am here in the middle of a fucking park doing marathon.

"_FUCK ! I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS SHIT , IF YOU DON´T STOP NOW I WILL SHOOT IN YOUR CUTE ASS"_ – I scream again.

The person stop and turn around, I step closer weapon aimed.

"_Lay down , face on the ground , hands behind your back "_ - I instruct

The criminal does as a said so I put my weapon on holster and get on my knees to handcuff but just when I think I am in control the pink masked turn around and with a fast movement spin us and now I am on the ground and the mysterious person is on top of me holding my wrists then our eyes lock on each other I feel like someone is taking my soul from me I don´t know what I feeling but this perfect blue eyes are digging deep me all I can think right now I am complete lost on those eyes , and then… a smile appear and a second later our lips are touching , without thinking I open my mouth and granted access to a wonderful tongue , now our tongues are dancing , what is this ? a kiss , not a kiss but a world of sensations, my heart racing, electricity from head to toe, breath completely sucked out , I am sure no one else has experienced this before , we open our eyes warm brown ones staring back at blue ones, this scent… vanilla , she is perfect. – _wait she_ – yeah ! this criminal is a woman the most perfect body I ever have on top of me - I am still lost at her eyes , vanilla scent and perfect breasts I don´t realize she just stand up and start to race again just when she is about 9 ft. away she turn around again.

" _You know its first time a woman race 3 blocks just to get a kiss from me I am super flattered , next time just call me … AH too bad you are the one after me I don´t have opportunity to look your ass like you looked at mine _" she says with a fake thick voice smiling and disappear in the middle of the trees of the park.

" _Shit !"_ - I run to the trees but it's too late she is nowhere on sight – _"FUCK! "_ I roll my eyes _nice job Torres you just let her slip away._

I come back to the crime scene, my partner and ex-husband George O-Malley is waiting for me, there are a lot uniforms cops like myself and George and a familiar face detective Sloan from robbery unit , Sloan and I are very close friends and he helped me a lot during my divorce time ,well , we slept together but its past now , now we are only friends.

Tonight events is burning on my head, I am a badass cop I am on force for 5 years now I just get approved on detective exam I am still a uniform cop because there are no open positions on detective department of Portland PD but as soon a spot is open it will be mine I am first on line.

George met me 2 years ago he was a rookie and I was on my third year , we were team up together when my first partner on force and best friend Timothy Benson died in action I was devastated and George helped me to overcame and , of course as always I ended up confusing friendship with love and married the guy , after six months I was unhappy and slept with Mark Sloan, the manwhore ,and George slept with detective Stevens the love of his life, we decided to get divorce and remain friends, he is a good friend now as much as Sloan . And I am in a new relationship, detective Erica Hahn is member of homicide department, we are together 6 months now, so when this criminal kissed me and ran away , yeah it pissed me off , bad ass Callie Torres lost a suspect because she was hot , that not a good way to get on robbery unit. I am lost on my thoughts when Sloan gets closer.

I look to him and my jaw is clinched I have a tone that screams very pissed - _" I lost her on Waterfont Park, she is fast "_ - I say to him before he asks anything.

" _Waterfont Park ! Wow ,it´s 3 blocks from here, wait – she ? the criminal is a woman?"_ detective Sloan asks.

" _Yeah ! A woman as fast as wind , blue eyes , 5'55'', bra size 34 B … " _

" _Wow ! Looks like she did a hell of impression on you , I mean bra size , Callie , seriously ? Do I want to know how you found out that since you are supposed to be AFTER her " _- Mark is now smiling and has a raised eyebrow.

" _I am very good observer , detective Sloan , so what was she doing here anyways ? She was not carrying any bags_ " my voice still shows pissed but now curiosity too.

"_The company manager just arrived and she is looking inside, so far nothing seems to be taken, but Addison noticed a computer on she thinks it was a robbery of information but I doubt the owner will admit that , I mean it is a security company , if they can´t protect themselves they will become a risk for their clients … seems your running partner made a number here " - _MARK explains to me but keep his voice low so no one can hear us.

While Mark is talking a very well dressed woman steps closer to us , she looks to Mark with a very polite and fake smile.

" _Well detective Sloan , I just check everything and seems nothing is missing I guess the alarm scared the criminal , I mean if REAAALY was someone here , because I have a very good detail in this place , so it's really hard someone get in and out without our knowledge."- _She says with an arrogant voice and attitude.

" Look Ms. … - " I wait for her to complete

" _Plate, Eleonor - Operations Manager_ " she says with the same arrogant attitude and then she looks me up and down.

" _Ms. Plate I was first on scene when your alarm set on and I saw this person leaving your building using ski mask unless you have a ski trail inside your building, I AM SURE someone get in and out without your good people realize_" I say in a very sarcastic tone and step away from her.

It´s 2:40 pm in the next day , I am at police station I have to go on patrol with George in 20 minutes but for now I am just spending time with Mark in his department.

" _So … any news about last night robbery "_ I ask Mark pretending don´t care about

He realizes my tone but don´t mention anything he just decides to go along and see what he gets.

" _No case , we sweep the place and no evidence was found the someone break in and also the company didn´t press charges because nothing was taken , as far as I know it was just a cop doing marathon with a stranger and sexy woman at park_. " He says with a dirty look and smile.

" _Who said she was sexy ?"_ I ask very annoyed that everybody is just dismissing the case.

" _You , you don´t use words but your tone and look says everything. I need to know anyway, you gonna tell what happen in the park , you don´t even call for backup, you want her all for yourself officer Torres " _he has a dirty look_._

" _SHUT UP SLOAN ! "_ I stand up when someone get in

" _Officer Torres ?_ " a deliver boy holding a bouquet of Red Tulips

" _It´s me "_ I answer and the boy gives me the flowers and leaves. I look for the card I am surprised Erica is not the type that send flowers and today is an ordinary day no meaning at all; I am looking for the card when Sloan starts.

" _She cheated on you , otherwise why is she sending flowers , she is not that type_ " his tone is serious , Mark and Erica hate each other, she hates because he slept with me and now we are friends , and he hates because he thinks she doesn´t love me as I deserve. I ignore what he is saying and start reading the card:

**Dear Officer Calliope Torres **

**Red Tulips has two meanings – the first one is believe me, that´s why I think it´s appropriate now , nobody is believing in you because nobody is going to admit what I did last night , but we know that I was at that building. Unfortunately I can tell why.**

**The second meaning is to support a declaration of love; our kiss was magical what I felt in that moment will be everlasting so I am putting my hope on the flower that you will believe in me and what I am standing for. **

**By the way, I want to be the first to say congratulations for your promotion to robbery unit. Before these flowers be dead you will be detective. **

**I leave for you find me an appropriate name, running partner.**

" _So what is she saying_" Mark asks with a disregard look.

I just hand the card and wait for him to read , now I am sitting back in his table bouncing my knees and tipping my toes on the table. Tell I am nervous is an understatement.

" _Well. "_ Mark starts

" _Well what Mark?_ – _What Do I do now ?"_ "_ What hell is she talking about my promotion " How does she know me ?"_ I ask all this questions at once and Mark has no time to answer I stand up and start to pace in front his table and suddenly I am talking in Spanish non sense sentences , Mark stands up and put a hand over my shoulder

" _Stop pacing and talking Spanish_ " when I obey he continues _" Listen we are not going tell anyone about this , because it could be bad for you , kiss a suspect in run , really BAD , if anyone asks about the flowers I was the one that sent to you because I want… ummm, yeah I wanted to annoy Erica , the card you can keep but hide VERY WELL or throw away right now which I think it´s the best , but then again you be destroying evidence , so it´s up to you, now put your flowers on water and go on patrol before people start wondering, and later I want to know what hell happen in that park , now go " _

I put the card on my pocket I will hide when I get home and the flowers on a vase I found near just when I am on the doorway leaving for my shift Marks yells

" _HEY CALLIE_ " he waits for me turn around " whispering he says : _I like this one better I mean she sends flowers after the first meeting , wow I pretty sure first date will be amazing_ " now he is smiling .

After 8 hours on patrol I am back on station changing clothes and getting ready to go home. I am tired but I know that I have to tell my story to Mark so I am going to look for him.

" _TORRES – In my office right now_ " captain Bailey orders me from behind her desk

_Shit , I am screwed she found out I kissed the suspect and lost her on the woods , now I will never become detective , _I go to her office and sit in front of her complete lost on my thoughts and a guilty look on my face.

" _Torres , don´t look so scared , it´s good news , well at least for you not for Sadie Harris " _she clears her throat and keep going - _" Internal Affairs just found out that detective Harris is dirty , she has a lot of money on a bank account overseas and also she stole some evidences from crime scenes, which made suspects run free , so now she was arrested and YOU starting tomorrow is the new robbery detective. Sloan will be your partner and help you in this new point of your career. Good Luck. See you tomorrow" - _she stands and offers her hand to me to shake.

I shake her hands and turn around to leave then I remember the card and turn back to her

" _Ah, Captain Bailey , I don´t want to intrude but…. How internal affairs found out about Harris .. I mean she is here for a long time and seems to be doing a good job .. I never suspected before something like this "_ now I am nervous and about to start a rant so I stop quickly.

" _Anonymous email. Seems she really pissed someone, all evidences were send to 6 internal affairs officers , whoever did this wanted be sure she would be punished, besides 6 Internal Affairs officers they also sent a copy to me and the District Attorney too. " _

" _Ouch !" " Well thank you for everything , see you tomorrow " _

15 minutes late I am at my car , a blue Thunderbird 57, driving home and completely lost on my thoughts - _OK Pink Mask Criminal wants me on robbery unit , Why ? She thinks I will be like Harris and help her or something else , Well she said on note she stands for something , what is it ? what that mean? What did she take? _I decide to shake these thoughts and turn on the radio and a Britney Spears song is playing ….

… **And even I know this ain't smart**

**But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal**

**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right**

**All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that … **

Furiously I turn off the radio, _what kind of joke was that _, then I think again about the card _Oh God, does she love me, Love at first sight , what do I feel? I am so screwed. _

* * *

Eighteen months has passed after I first met Pink Mask Criminal and become detective , now Erica and I are a couple for two years and we still live apart , she has her place and I have mine, I am the only one working on Pink Mask case , nobody cares , after 18 months she didn´t change a thing , she break in high security places , no evidence behind, and no charges pressed because nothing is missing , she just get in and out , captain Bailey says it's not robbery case , according to her she just breaking in to show she can overcome the security systems.

The only reason I am still on case is I am her contact , yes , her contact, now she broke in about 20 places and every time she does she sends me a single red tulip on next day. Only Marks know about the kiss, to everybody else she sends me flowers because I almost stopped her that night. We never saw each other again but she always in touch, she sent me a bouquet of red tulips in every significant moment, one year anniversary of our kiss, Christmas, valentine's day . So it is how we are now, if she breaks in a place she sends me a single red tulip but if it is an important day she sends me a bouquet.

" _I CAN ´t BELIEVE .. IT´S INSANE AND WRONG ….. NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN… I …. "_ Erica is yelling at Captain´s Bailey office, I can´t listen what Bailey is saying but she seems pissed too. Then Erica storm off the office, grab her purse and leave the building as it is on fire, I run after her and we stop at parking lot.

" _Erica , what was that about ? I_ ask concern in my voice

" _I just found out the detective Stevens broke the rear light of a suspect car so he was stopped by patrol and arrested later on murder charges "_ she says very furious

" _So what ? I mean there was a body inside the truck , she didn´t get a warranty , she broke the rear light and when patrol open the truck the body was there, if she didn´t he will be at loose_ – "

She cuts me "_What? Did you know too? So What? She made an illegal arrest, doesn´t matter he was guilty, we can´t live at gray areas, I will make a report to internal affairs "_

" _NO , YOU CAN´T , because it not only will destroy a good detective career also will put dozen of murders at large again , because as soon you fill the report every case she worked will be overseen and murders will be set free , so chill out , let´s go home have dinner and sex –" _

She cuts me again_ " Of course you understand that , it´s your life too, I mean you are in this gray area with that thief , receiving flowers , cards , notes , maybe she is even paying you- " _

" _ARE YOU CRAZY? PAYING ME ? "- Now_ I am on fire , my eyes stare daggers at her, she cross a line here , I am honest and she knows that.

" _You know what , I am over this_ " she says and go to her car I stand there in that spot with a confused look.

A week later I am at my desk filling reports and Sloan get closer, he looks to me concern in his eyes, keep staring but doesn´t say a thing.

I roll my eyes with annoyance - _" What Sloan ? Just say whatever you are about to say. I have 10 pages of reports to fill so I am not in mood to play mind read "_ my tone says really pissed.

" _Did you hear about Hahn ? "_ he asks very worried now.

" _I don´t know Mark , if I know that after leave me in the fucking park lot , she went home packed everything and moved to New York , today is her first day at NYPD , so since we both know nobody finds a job and an apartment in New York in a week while living and working in another state I am pretty sure that whatever happened in the fucking parking lot was just an excuse for her, you know what FUCK HAHN ! _" I am very furious now, furious murder type.

" _Fuck Hahn"_ Mark says and we both start laughing _" Let´s go drink tonight and then you can come to my place to have meaningless sex "_ he says with a smirk.

I am about to answer that when someone get in

" _Detective Calliope Torres ?_ " a deliver boy in uniform asks.

" _It´s me"_ I say and the boy deliver me a single red tulip and asks me to sign a paper , he gives me a receipt and then leaves.

"_Weird "_ I say looking the receipt.

" _What is weird_ _? She just broke another place , this time was so good that you didn´t even know about "_ Mark has a playful tone in his voice.

" _No , Mark , this is different , she always sends anonymous curriers , but today she asks me to sign the receipt so I can know where this came from , she wants me to follow the lead" _I stand grab my car keys , badge , gun and start to leave.

"_Where are you going ?"_ Mark has a very confused look. " _What about drink and sex you never answered me"_ he says hopeful.

"_Follow the lead , and NO I don´t want meaningful sex with you , bye manwhore "_ now my tone is happiness , I am happy _YES_ it´s my first real chance to meet her again.

I am in front of the flower shop, the owner is an old lady about 80 years old, gray hair, gentle smile, she said who bought the flower paid in cash, it was bought about a week ago with instructions to deliver today, the buyer was a woman but she doesn´t have cameras in her shop and she doesn´t remember what day exactly or time or how she was dressed. _Shit Dead End Again._ I stand in front the flower shop thinking, _Why Pink Mask brought me here? Why is it different?_ I look around it's a very calm street , small business , flower shop , bakery , tattoo shop , a coffee shop , a bar , and _Wait ! What is that place! Yeah ! SURE, that was or will be her target ! – _I am grinning and decide to go to the place I am sure is the new target.

" _Can I help you ?_ " a Asian with a cranky look woman standing on door drinking coffee ,her tone says impatience

" _Yeah. I want to know what exactly the nature of this business is _and - "I answer very confident and she cuts me

" _Who are you , IRS ?_ " she asks in her indifferent tone.

" _Yang , Dixon is waiting for you , I can help the lady "_ another woman a brunette about 25 years old very well dressed approaches.

" _Whatever "_ Yang breaths heavily and leaves.

"_I am Alexandra Grey , _we shake hands_ - Can I help you ? –Are you looking for anything in particular? _" She asks with her hands gesturing to the pieces of the art gallery.

" _Do I look like any of your clients_ " I asks with a playful tone in my voice

" _Not really, but in here we don´t judge by appearance . If you are not a client how can I help you ? "_ she asks very polite.

" _I am detective Torres and I think your business is a target for a well know criminal I want to check information about nature of your work , anything can help catch the marginal "_ I show her my badge and she look at it and around and let a heavy breath. She has a strange look like she just understand a plot of a movie and it is disappointed.

" _Well "_ - she let out a sigh – " _in this case , you need to talk to my boss , the owner , she is in her office ,on the hall behind front desk second door at right , now if you excuse me I have some stuffs to do " _she leaves me and goes in a hurry in opposite direction straight to a dark blonde girl , green eyes they both look at me with disappointed looks, _That was strange._

I am in front of the owner door the sign says " Arizona Robbins – executive director " I knock twice and a sweet voice answer , " _Come in "_ I am so lost in how amazing that sound that I stand there without open the door for a while then I listen again.

"_Come in, it´s open_ "the angelical voice says

I open the door and get inside and freeze _" Oh God , how I died ?, I mean there is an angel in front of me , looks exactly like the ones on church lessons_."

" _I am sorry what you just said " _she has amused dimpled grin , the grin reflects in her deep blue eyes , its intense and the sound of her angelical voice and that amazing curled blonde hair moving I can´t think straight so I just stand there.

The woman, my angel, is sitting on her chair, a forgotten phone on her right hand looking at me very confused, a raised eyebrow and waiting for me to say something. Then I realize that I just said that aloud I called a woman that I never met before angel. _Smooth Torres_, _nice, now what_

"_ah … I am detective Torres and I am here to ask you a few questions , seems your business is or was a target to a very talented criminal "_ with a very professional tone, showing her my badge and taking a seat in a chair just in front of her , our eyes are locked.

She just moves her head to snap out whatever she was thinking and puts the forgotten phone on her ear to continue the phone call.

" _I am sorry Kepner I have to call you back because now a stunning , amazingly hot Latina ,with the deepest brown eyes I ever see just got in my office calling me angel so I have to give her full attention. Bye "_ she says winking at me and showing me her dimples. She drops the phone look at me still smiling – _"So, what exactly do you need from me to catch, what did you say, oh talented criminal " _

" _I need to know what kind of business do you have and if you had any breaking in this week "_ I mask my ashamed tone in my voice with a professional one.

"_No, nobody broke in my business this week I have an excellent security system, of course I am pretty sure you criminal could probably break it, after all I believe there is not such a thing as a perfect security system, except we spent almost every night in Joe´s so your talented guy couldn´t get in and out without us catching a glimpse on him. - "_

I cut her answer " Joe´s , _We?_ "

"_The bar in front my gallery , we , meaning my team and I go for drinks after shift we usually stay there until late hours and the flower and coffee shop open reaaaly early , so it will be difficult to your guy not be seen in this street about - " _

"_Girl " _cut her again_ "the criminal is a woman"_

"_Ok. Your girl didn´t come to my gallery, about what kind business do I have, well where I stand you have two probable outcomes "she_ says with a grin.

"Two_ outcomes "_I ask

"_Yes, One you have a warrant, and I give you now everything you need or …."_ stops waiting for me to continue.

" _Or… "_ I say.

"_Two… you ask me on a date so I have an obligation to answer this kind of question, you know … where do you come from, what do you do for living, see this line of subject is first date talk, but I have to say by the end of night I will be expecting at least a goodnight kiss" _a very wide dimpled grin is now on her face

" _I don´t have grounds for a warrant " _

" _So , date it is _" a confident tone in her voice

Someone is knocking at door _" Come in_ " Arizona tell without broke our eye contact.

"_Arizona, we are late for that appointment "_ the dark blonde woman that I saw before says.

" _Detective Torres meet my best friend , my consciousness Teodora Altman , Teodora meet Calliope Torres my next date "_ Arizona has a playful smile.

"_Its Teddy , nobody calls me Teodora_ " her tone is annoyed and her stare daggers to

Arizona , she offers her hand to shake.

I stand to offer my hand to her too _" It´s Callie , nobody calls me Calliope neither"_ then I turn back to Arizona with a confused look _" How do you know my name , I.. said Torres?" _

" _Umm … You flashed me your badge I read … here my phone number call me , now I really have to go" _

" _Sure , I call you , bye Arizona." _

" _Bye "_ she winks and my heart melts.

I am on hall when I hear Teddy talking "_You know it is crazy Arizona, it will end up bad for you " _

"_Shut up Teddy, It´s my life I do whatever I want "_ her tone is serious

**_" __Yeah , you are right its your life to risk "_ Teddy´s tone is sad , pessimist  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR´S NOTE : Once again English is not my first language. **

**This is my first story so I don´t know anything about Beta if anyone wants to help me with this let me know.**

**The songs on this chapter are Camila – Besame & Todo Cambio **

**Whitney Houston and Enrique Iglesias Could I have this kiss forever**

* * *

" _Callie ,Where are you? "_ Mark asks me very loudly on phone.

" _Hawthorne Brigde , on my way home to get ready for my date , why ?" _

"_An alarm just set on a very secured building, all units are on move to there, I think it's your girl "_ he says in a tone very excited

" _Mark , pass me the address I am going to."_ I put the sirens on and speed to this place.

I arrive at the craziest crime scene I ever saw, the street is closed, dozens of police cars, in front of this 35 floors building, the place has at least 18 companies and even the alarm was set on 25 minutes ago, nobody knows what company is the target, and nobody saw anything extraordinary.

When I get closer, Mark looks at me smirking - _"I bet by now she is at home getting ready to your date" _

I give him a hard look _"Funny Mark. Arizona is not pink mask criminal. "_

He starts to smile _"I have an idea just call her now, maybe she is still on building and we catch her on act "_ - he crunches when I punch him on shoulder.

I pick my phone and press her name, not because Mark said but because now I will be late for our first date, so I need to warn her. One, two, three, four, five rings

" _hi "_ she answers breathless

"_Hi , are you ok , you seem breathless ? "_ Mark and I look at each other suspicious

" _Yeah, It´s I am running with Teddy … exercises you know "_ still breathless

" _Ok. I will be late for our dinner I am at a crime scene right now. If a get luck then maybe you won´t need to answer too many questions tonight , I mean if a get Pink Mask Criminal now , tonight will be just about us "_ - a very hopeful tone on my voice.

" _Pink Mask Criminal ? "_ Arizona asks whispering and breathless

" _It´s how I call her , why are you whispering ?"_ Mark and I exchange another look then he goes talk to the cops on scene, he orders on radio everybody looks for a woman on phone.

"_Mark, are you crazy – "_I put a hand on phone and yell to him

"_I whispered because I thought it was classified and I am in the middle of street, are you ok , Calliope , are you still there ?" _

"_Yeah, fine, I really have to go now, bye I see you at 9:00, ok?"_ I said to her while giving hard looks to Mark

"_Mark, what was that, I told you. Arizona isn´t Pink mask ok? "Just because I met her following the lead it doesn´t mean, pink mask is her " _very angry tone on my voice. We are having this argument since I told him about Arizona and how I met her; it was 3 days ago and tonight is our date.

"_Whatever, just take your gun and handcuffs on your purse tonight "_

I am about the yell to him when a kid about 8 or 9 years get closer to me and hands me a red tulip. _"See this, red tulip , it´s over , pink mask is not inside anymore_" very disappointed I lost her again.

"_Of course she is not you are talking to her while she ran away "_ a sarcastic tone.

" _Detectives "_ officer George call us coming from inside the building.

" _Yes George , what is up ?"_ I answer him

"_We just found out Pink Mask target, it was an insurance company at 35 floor , she was ambushed by security team they shoot at her and she had to jump from rooftop , she land on next building and escape from there , the only place without cameras are the stairs so she had to ran by stairs and them cross our line in here , she probable pass by you , since you guys are in front of the building she used as escape."_ George says very calm tone.

" _That´s why you got your flower here and not at station as usually she does '_ Mark states _" You know , If I had to jump from rooftop and run 35 floors while talking on phone I will be breathless too" – _says Mark with sarcasm again-_ " What? " _George asks

"_Nothing. Thank you George . Enough Mark !"_ I say " _Let´s go talking to insurance company people so I can go home get ready for my dinner" _

Two hours later I am standing in front of the Arizona door studying myself and my choice of outfit for the night. The black tight dress just shows all of my curves_. "Yeah ! You look... amazing , Callie_ , _Now Knock the door and Let´s go get your angel."_

As Arizona opens the door she stops dead in her tracks _"You Calliope ... .are breathtakingly stunning"_, the blonde woman tells as she looks me up and down drooling.

I look at her blue dress strapless perfect matching her eyes , showing off her boobs just enough to tease , her bare arms and shoulders are drying my mouth I stop the stare contest " _You are not so bad either "_ I play while taking Arizona by her hand as we leave for our dinner.

* * *

We are at a charming Cuban restaurant. Even I called her to set the date, she choose the place, she said it was her treat, since the date was her idea. She talks to the waiter like a friend, in fluent Spanish, and we were led without question to a private table for two on the terrace. There is no one else on the terrace except for a little stage with a band playing romantic Spanish songs. Her eyes always on me, she reaches and holds my hand her thumb caressing my palm when I cross my legs our calf brushes lightly.

" **_Bésame A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio Bésame Frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo q siento Bésame Como si el mundo se "_**

While the band plays a song about a kiss I start to look at her lips and she is staring me back with a grin.

" **_acabara después Bésame Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés Bésame Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón Bésame Siénteme En el viento, mientras yo, muero lento _**

" _You know , call a Latin woman on a date and play Spanish songs about kisses could be called a trap _" I say playful to her

" **_Bésame Sin motivos, estaré, siempre contigo Bésame Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón Bésame Bésame así, sin compación Quédate en mí, sin condición Dame tan sólo un motivo Y me quedo yo "_**

" _The song is just saying what I want to ask since you burst in my office " _she smiles

I give her heartily smile -_ "Ok , but I think a recall someone telling me about answer my questions before any kisses" _

Arizona just nods and gets a serious face.

" _Fine , my name is Arizona Robbins. I was born on San Diego , but I moved to all the country and overseas during my childhood because my father is a Marine. I lived in North Carolina, Virginia, Hawaii, California, Washington, Japan, Germany, United Kingdom and Cuba . Daniel and Barbara, are my parents name, I went to Oxford University because we are living overseas I came back to country after my graduation._

_I have a gallery, we do expositions and sales but our main field is authentication, since we have a team of art experts to authentications of value objects, but we don´t keep them at our gallery, so we are not targets to your pink friend. I also work with stocks and have a holding; my money comes from financial market. I was at Forbes Magazine last year as number 97. _

_I love doughnuts , chocolate chip cookie , radical sports I smoke when I think I am in trouble " _a deep sight " _Oh_ _And long walks on the beach, _she finishes her profile smiling.

_"Wow!, what an interesting life",_ I say very impressed

We change subject and now we are on easy conversations about my family and friends , her friends when the waiter finally comes over and set down the main dish is Congri, made of fried rice, onion, beans and bacon. She also ordered oysters and as beverage Mojitos which is made of white rum, sugar, lime juice, sparkling water and spearmint.

I look to her smiling _"Arizona , did you know oyster are known for been a natural aphrodisiac"_ raised eyebrows

" _Of course , my job is to know this kind of thing , like I know your name comes from a muse of poetry , Homeros muse. When I had to read Odyssey and Illiad back at school I hated . Now I finally have something in common with the guy, We share the same muse" _she gives a very amused dimpled smile." _The oyster is part of my master plan for tonight_" she says and signs for the band and they start to play **_"Todo cambió cuando te vi, De blanco y negro al color me convertí Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, Algo que no imaginaba "_** We are eating and exchanging looks while the song keeps playing**_" Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor, Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida, Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor,_** **_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi...Todo cambió...cuando te vi..."[everything changed when I saw you]_**

We finish our dinner and she stands and says "_Come on let´s dance "_ I stand and follow her.

Her hands in my waist, our eyes locked I put my arms around her neck and the new song starts to play **_"Over and over I look in your eyes You are all I desire You have captured me I want to hold you I want to be close to you I never want to let go_**

**_I wish that this night would never end_**

**_I need to know_**

**_Could I hold you for a lifetime_**

**_Could I look into your eyes_**

**_Could I have this night to share this night together_**

**_Could I hold you close beside me_**

**_Could I hold you for all time_**

**_could I have this kiss forever" _**while the song plays she gets closer , no more space between us our lips touch , it is brief and light But there are a lovely pause as we broke it, when we looked at each other and she smiles slightly. My body is pulsing then the kiss slowly deepened. The kiss becomes rather heated. Finally stopping for air we rest our forehead together. **_"Over and over I`ve dreamed of this night_**

**_Now you`re here by my side_**

**_You are next to me_**

**_I want to hold you and touch you and taste you_**

**_And make you want no one but me_**

**_I wish that this kiss could never end" _**

_"I've wanted to do this since you knocked on my door three days ago_" she says between kisses. Our kisses become deeper, heated and seems like all world is fading away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN1 : Thanks for those who spare some minutes to review I really appreciate. Don´t worry Pink Mask is smart won´t be easy to catch her. So now back to first date…

* * *

After a few songs and a lot of hot kisses I can´t take anymore, So I reach up to push a stray blonde curl behind an ear, lean in and whisper _"I'm going to take you home now_".

" _Check , please "_ She says in a hurry,

She unlocks the door of her apartment, and let it swing open, catching hold of my arm. _"Come in,"_ she whispers, and suddenly her face was very close to mine. Her scent filling my head, Vanilla , As our mouths met, she kicks the door shut with her heels, and I hear the lock click as her tongue flicked between my lips.

My insides are burning. I am sliding my tongue around hers. My mind is saying I need air, a large part of my body is saying I need her more. Together we moved back, without broke the kiss, we are at her bedroom.

She runs her hands on my body and takes off my dress quickly. I never saw a touch been so efficient and so sexy at the same time. I mirror her gesture take off her dress too. We are both kissing like our life depends on that, standing in front of each other with only our underwear and heels .She slid one hand on my back and relieves my bra another hand touching my body, my hands slid at her bra too, she then push to bed and tops me, she puts a knee between mine and pushed my legs open a little, as she reached forward. Her hair was falling across her face, as she gently bit her lower lip, my gaze down her, and felt a twist of lust inside as I admired how amazing hot she is.

My body reacts with a series of little pulses, and I hold my breath as her hand over my body. I caught her gaze; the lust in her eyes is hugely arousing.

She whispers. "..._oh, my Calliope"_

"I bit my bottom lip and whisper _" Say my name again " _

" _Calliope "_ she says it is the most sexy thing I ever heard.

I watch Arizona's lust face and smile. Little whimpers and moans coming from my mouth.

_"Mmmm..."_ Arizona moaned as she watched my eyes darken. She quickly kissed her way down my body.

We lost ourselves on each other until I feel the most intense orgasm of my life coming and I groan loudly, before relaxing into the pillow.

She placed a soft kiss on my sweaty forehead and brushed my hair away. "_Hey, are you okay?_ She asks softly breathless.

_" OK ? I am not sure about that I still think I am dead , I mean I am in heaven with an angel " _I laugh and push her down to kiss her very passionately " _Thank you I never feel anything like this before You. Are. Amazing."_

" _I am glad you liked because I am about to start it over and over again " _she says with a husky voice while giving me open mouths kisses on my neck , jaw, pulse point earlobe.

"_Mmmm..."_ lustful I start _"Well Angel you gonna have to wait because now It´s my turn" _I say that with a lustful voice and with a fast movement I turn us around and now I am on top.

" "_Fuck... God. Calliope " _she says while I show her how amazing I can be too

* * *

Next morning, I wake from a deep sleep. The sun is in my face, I glance around the room. Arizona is in a deep sleep wrapped in me, her head resting in my chest using me as pillow. Her face is peaceful and her blonde hair is splayed out all over me. I had thought this before, but now I am sure Arizona is an angel. I am still lost on her perfect body all over me when the bedroom door burst open with a big bang and Arizona immediately jumps scared.

" _Oh My God Teddy , ARE YOU CRAZY? KNOCK TOO MUCH?"_ she yells to Teddy while covering me with sheets, she give me a tender smile and turn fire stares to Teddy. _" Do you mind? "_ she asks pointing her head to my presence.

" _Not really , she is a woman , I am woman , whatever she has I have , so No I don´t mind , but thanks for asking "_ Teddy answers nonchalant

" _But I DO MIND , SO LEAVE "_ Arizona answers very pissed now

" _Oh God , You forgot , wow it was a hell of orgasm , ah ,_ " Teddy says with a dirty tone _" YOU ARE LATE , Their flight lands in less than 45 minutes"_ she says in a serious _tone " GO SHOWER , I will find something to you wear "_ she orders turn around and starts to pick clothes to Arizona in her wardrobe.

Arizona has a desperate look and run without thinking straight to shower nodding her head and saying _" God , God , I am late .. shit I am late " _

I am sitting in her bed completely forgotten holding a sheet over my body, and then I look to Teddy still messing with Arizona wardrobe _" Parents , they are coming for her opening tonight , the Colonel can´t stand people be late. He has no problem with her being gay, but her disregard with appointments it´s unforgivable"_ Teddy tells the last part doing a voice seems to be the Colonel talking, she keeps her focus on Arizona wardrobe without even look back while speaks, she just choose a very formal outfit to Arizona a black skirt, a blue shirt, now she is at her dresser picking jewelry to match.

Arizona leaves her bathroom, immediately starts to dress the outfit Teddy choose and also put the necklace, ring, and watch Teddy just handle to her. She is doing her make up when she looks through the mirror to me.

" _Callie , I am sorry I have to leave in such a hurry but you don´t have to hurry , take a shower , have breakfast , stay as long you want , ok?"_ she says with a gentle tone in her voice. She opens a drawer and picks something_. " Here , a key of my place stay as long you want when you leave just lock the door behind you , you are welcome to use the key whenever you want be here_" Arizona has very caring tone ,Then she lean in and gives me a caring kiss.

" _Ok. Go I call you later "- _I answer her with a huge grin in my face.

I rest my head in the headboard and close my eyes to process everything is just happening then I listen them leaving the apartment

" _You had sex ONCE and give her a key to your place , Unbelievable?"_ Teddy says some attitude in her voice.

Arizona answers with a joyful tone _"First of all, who said Once, I lost count after seven, and if you hadn´t interrupt us four days ago I would have gave her the key when she burst in my office calling me angel "she_ laughs a loud and I heard a door being locked.

* * *

Later I am at police station reading all statements from yesterday´s Pink Mask action, since I had a date with Arizona I didn´t come to precinct to work the case so now I am here reading reports, statements, trying to find some lead, this time is different the security team shoot at her, so the company can´t deny any break but they just press charge as trespassing not as robbery, a lot of things are different in this action I am wondering why. While doing my job I have a grin I am still in afterglow even after 12 hours.

" _What is going on ?"_ Mark asks with a raised eyebrow

" _What do you mean ? "_ I answer without look up still reading papers

" _You are drowned in paperwork and even so you are with a Crip grin in your face and your eyes look like you just got laid. Oh My God you Bang Pink Mask last night?"_ Mark says with a panic tone in his voice.

" _Mark , Shut up , someone can hear you . Arizona is not Pink Mask ."_ I said in a serious tone but still grinning.

He raises his eyebrow _" And about sex ?"_

" _Oh my God , Mark , the best I ever have "_ he has a hurtful look. _" I am sorry Mark but it was that woman has skills, I am still feeling the sensations after all this time. "_ I say with a very excited tone.

He just nods his head _" Be careful , ok"_ he says with a supportive tone

I change my tone to serious - _"About Pink Mask , something happened last night , she changed completely her behavior , she usually does her job between 12:00am and 03:00 am , never was shooting , and she never stays in a building more than 15 minutes. Yesterday she was there at 7:00 pm., and took more than 40 minutes to leave and also almost got herself killed; she also made this official case since now someone saw her in the building. I am wondering what a hell happened "_ I put my hands on my head and close my eyes to think.

"_You_ _happened to her "_ Mark says very serious

"_What ?"_ confused tone

" _I know you don´t want to hear , but just pay attention , you schedule a date she knows there is a chance to sleep with you so she decides to make her job early except it is too early the security are very awake and realize her inside they set on the alarm the street is very full of people and police cars she can´t find a getaway and they corner her inside and try to kill her , she has to improvise and that take long , while she is just trying to save her own ass you call her and she has to play cool so you don´t figure out. On her way out she saw you and found some kid to give your flower " _Mark says with a confident tone

" _Well , it´s a good story but she has to be very confident because she just took me to her place let me sleep there and give me this "_ I show him her apartment key and nod my head saying what know smartass _" If she is Pink Mask now I have a key and don´t need a warrant to make a search at her house , is she that much confident _?" I give him a challenge look

" _Wow , One night and you are moving in , Best sex ever for sure "_ he now has a dirty look

" _I am not moving in asshole , she had to leave early to pick her parents at airport she gave me the key so I could take a shower , breakfast .. "_

" _Doesn´t matter your presence , she can give the key , you don´t even know what you are looking for , remember , no charges pressed , nothing missing , so whatever she is taking you don´t know , so you can´t find even it was in her dresser" _he says confident in his theory.

I stay in silence thinking about what he just said , my grin now is gone and I am serious _" I could look for the mask or shoes or black outfit or something she could use in a break in_" I said with a insecure tone trying to brush him off.

" _Keep the key , next time Pink Mask acts you just go to her place and wait in her living room for her to get in using a mask " _he says smiling

I am about to answer his last comment when my cell phone rings.

" _Detective Torres "_

" _Hello detective Torres " _a very husky voice says_ " How is your day?" _a playful tone

" _Just get better now , my personal angel calling me_" playful tone

" _Are you free tonight ? I have this event on gallery and I really miss you. So pleasssssse" _she says hopeful in her tone.

" _Sure , An event in your gallery I wouldn´t miss for the world " _Mark is waving for me and he writes something , after read his note I nod with agreement _" So , do you mind if a have a plus one ?" _

Disappointment in her voice is evident _" Not at all , I just thought you are single , after last night … I mean …. I thought we are going …. "_ she keeps rambling and I think it's cute but I have to stop.

"_I am single , My plus one is a friend , he is lonely and since I don´t know anyone besides you and you will be busy I thought he could make me company that´s all " _

"_Oh, Sorry, I have to stop myself from doing this kind thing, Teddy says you will send me to jail for stalking " _she says laughing " _Good thing She has a law degree "_

" _Torres , Sloan in my office NOW" _captain Bailey yells

" _Sorry I have to go my captain is calling , bye , see you at night, wait what time is it "_

" _At 8:00. Bye. Good Luck catching bad guys"_

Mark and I knock at Captain Bailey´s door and get in.

" _I need you guys go to judge Evans I already called him and he gave me a warrant , with it you both go to Pressman Insurance and take Montegomery with you_" the captain says with a hard glare and tone typical of her.

" _Wow , you got a warrant , they are the victim "_ Mark says incredulous

" _Victim my ass , I am tired this bullshit nobody pressing charges , I need Montegomery check the computer and find whatever Pink Mask wanted because they opened fire at a rooftop to stop her and now they come here and drop charges because nobody was there was just a cat the woman said, well it was a huge cat , don´t you think? "_ She says very annoyed.

" _They dropped the charges "_ I ask _" I didn´t know "_ incredulous look

" _They came straight to me , so I called my friend judge Evans"_ Bailey says.

Six hours later , Mark , Addison Montegomery – the criminal scene investigator and me are at Pressmann Insurance with our warrant. We had talk with a few people and they let us check the computers, but the warrant only allow us to find what files were accessed yesterday between 6:30 pm and 7:30 pm , we can´t check their files or do any copies.

" _So Addison , how are things ?"_ Mark asks very impatient

" _I have BAD news and GOOD news "_ she says lowing her glasses a little _" What do you want first ?" _she asks looking over her glasses

" _Bad – because I am already used and then Good for a change"_ I say nonchalant

" _Bad News , according to this sweep no files were accessed in that time – "_ she says very confident

Marks cuts in _" So it was useless how can be a Good News after that_" he asks

" _The Good news is that now we are 100% certain Pink Mask is a hacker because for sure files were accessed in that time since I was here last night and I logged in search for security images , so my own search should be registered but it´s not which means she erased everything happened while she was still on building " _she is very excited now so I cut her.

"_How Pink Mask been a hacker is good news? We kind have this implicit already, right"_ I ask cautiously

"_Because what she does is really good, she is not anyone, she is one of the best or she is team up with the best, there are really few people capable to do that, we can narrow the search,"_ Addison is now on edge of a heart attack so excited she is.

"_Wow, slow down, Pink Mask is taken, she loves Callie, you know "_ Mark says sarcastic

"_Asshole "_ Addison and I say together

"_If she is a hacker why she breaks in, she could do it outside from her computer, right?"_ I ask confused

"_No, first of all she is not a common hacker, she is not a 15 year old boy that knows a lot of computer, she is a mathematic expert, technology engineer. She usually goes to very specific rooms which means she get in to pick something not available remotely, I check the last three break in of her, in all of them there are stations off line, also if her access outside she could be tracked back, accessing inside she can´t be tracked back, she is already here, right" _Addison has a tone of proud.

I have a smile on my face "_You are right Addison it´s good news " _my grin is wide

" _Why ?"_ Addison and Mark ask together

"_Because obviously her targets are not random , she once told me she stands for something , so what I need to do is found out what connection are between her victims , and I will know what she is doing and maybe even her next target"_ Now I am on edge of happiness.

" _But not today because it´s Saturday and I need go home to change to my event. Mark pick me at 8:00, ok" _I have a smile so big my face is about to be rip off

"_Ok. Let´s go Addie I give you a ride back to the station"_ Mark says smirking

I am driving home grinning, my hands playing with the wheel, singing along very loudly Rihanna, all my body shaking at rhythm

"**_And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_**

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_**

**_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place"_**

* * *

AN2: Next chapter Will Callie meet Arizona parents ? How will it go ?

AN3: The song is Rihanna (Feat Calvin Harris) We found love


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The songs on this chapter are :

Rihanna – Where have you been / Shakira – Addicted to you /

Britney Spears – Criminal / The Wanted – Glad you Came / Pink – True Love

* * *

It´s past 10:00 pm. Mark and I are at Arizona´s event , Mark told me he came to check on Arizona and her team but I know he came because he is lonely and it´s a high society event with gorgeous women, amazingly dressed. This kind of women he can´t find at places he usually is invited. We are here for a while. We have been introduced appropriately by Arizona to Teddy Altman , Lexie Grey even Cristina Yang.

She explained to me that Lexie Grey is her gallery manager and she take care everything related to it, expositions, artists, sells. Cristina Yang works with someone named Dixon on authentication department; she is the best on this field.

When I asked about Teddy her answer was "_Teddy is Teddy, the omnipresent"_

Tonight event is to introduce April Kepner a new artist very talented, Lexie is taking care of everything walking around with Kepner introducing her for everybody. I learned from her that Arizona events are different because she likes to do the unusual; she always put a stage and invites a band to perform alive after the exposition so they usually have 2 hours of people doing small talk with the artist and then they start the musical event.

Now Lexie Grey is on stage to present the start of musical event.

"_Ladies and gentlemen , Robbins Gallery tonight proudly presented for you Ms. Kepner work - **Amor amore compensatur** and to celebrate this talent now we start the musical event. Please be aware from Monday on Ms Kepner could be contacted through our gallery. Enjoy the rest of evening" – _she looks to DJ and immediately a Screen starts to show a video with Kepner work while the band starts to play alive Rihanna song **_"I've been everywhere, man Looking for someone Someone who can please me Love me all night long _**

"_You know I choose this song to start because reminds me you_" Arizona says in my ear while wrapping her arms around my waist , making jump and relax immediately "**_I've been everywhere, man Looking for you, baby Looking for you, baby Searching for you, baby Where have you been?"_**

"_Hey you . I miss you_." I say with a soft tone_ l_aying my head back on her shoulder_ " I met a lot of people but I haven´t seen your parents, are they here_?" I ask. "

She tenses a little and answer_ " Yeah , they will appear eventually , they have a radar to this kind of thing , you know** " **_

**_'Cause I never see you out_**

**_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_**

" _What kind of things? "_

"_Changes on my life " _she answer serious and worried at same time I look at her she is looking around the place, Now I realize she seems to be hiding me for her parents I remember since I arrive she gave me attention but not too much intimacy even now she is holding me in her arms but her eyes are scanning the place. Strange, Teddy told me her parents know she is gay and they are ok, so why is she hiding our relationship?

**_Where have you been? All my life, all my li-i-i-i-ife...Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?_**

* * *

It´s past Three am**_ , _**traditional guests had leave the place a long time ago and now only party people are here , everybody is dancing and enjoying , there are a lot of alcohol : Tequila , Whiskey, Wine , Cocktail. Arizona´s team seems to like party a lot they are all wasted Cristina is dancing around with a girl I think she is Lexie sister, they are friends and they make funny of everybody. Mark asked Lexie to dance and they are having a great time too, I haven´t seen Mark that happy ever. Teddy is dancing with this doctor guy I really don´t remember his name and April Kepner the honored of the night doesn´t know how to drink, she is in a really bad shape almost striping on stage but this guy Alex Karev is helping her, Arizona said it´s ok Karev is her head of security and a really decent man he will never do anything bad to Kepner.

A Latin beat starts _" Finally "_ Arizona says with her hands around my waist moving at rhythm of the song with a wide dimpled smile **_, " Debe ser el perfume que usa"_**"

I look at her raising my eyebrow _" Finally?"_ "**_Me besaste esa noche"_**

" _It´s Shakira , Callie, I am dying to dance this song with you"_ she says smiling " _My two favorites Latin at same place , wow" _

" **_Cual si fuera el único día de tu boca Cada vez que me acuerdo"_**

After she said that I have a glare that says explain _" Before you Calliope , Shakira was my favorite Latin , now I changed "_ I give her a hard glare and she keeps going

" _Relax , I am so into you I choose all songs and they all about you, Cristina had to leave while I was doing the selection otherwise she would have killed herself , her words " _she says playful tone and we both laugh.

"**_Son tus ojos marrones Con esa veta verdosa Es tu cara de niño Y esa risa nerviosa"_**

We are dancing around each other, Arizona has now her back into my front , "**_"I'm addicted to you" _**then she turn around and we dance and our hands move around our body very seductively "**_Porque es un vicio tu piel " _**she puts her hands on my neck and kiss me very passionately our tongues are dancing at beat of the song**_ "Baby I'm addicted to you _**

The song finishes and a new one start Arizona stops the kiss and look to me with a confused glare _" I didn´´t pick this song " _we look to the stage and Cristina Yang is there smiling to us.

" _Wow Zona , Now , you are SOOO screwed_ " I really drunk Teddy yells at our ears making both of us look from Cristina to her , she just sign with her head to the entrance of the dance floor , an old couple are standing there looking at us. Arizona freezes.

Arizona looks at me, sigh deeply and she says in a concerned tone.

"_Calliope, it´s time to meet my parents" _she takes my hand and when we are standing in front of her parents the song Cristina Yang choose says**_ " Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that …"_**

* * *

" _Mother, Father , I thought you guys were at Teddy´s place. I didn´t know you are still here" _she asks confused, her mother stare at her and her father answer.

" _We were. We left by 9:00 but your mother said we should come back to make sure your drunk asses don´t get closer any wheels, her words , we are the designated driver for Teddy , Cristina and you" _he smiles tenderly.

"_Well, I am OK I got a police escort. Mother – father this is Calliope my date"_ Arizona says smiling proudly.

I offer my hand to her father , instead he come forward and hug me.

" _Handshake , non-sense any woman makes my angel grin like that deserves a big hug "_ he states with his arms wrapped.

" _Thank you Mr. Robbins. It´s a pleasure to meet you "_ I say very happy

" _No one call me Mr. Robbins , Call me Daniel or Colonel "_ he says

" _Fine and you can call me Callie or detective Torres no one goes to Calliope either "_ I say very confident.

At this point Arizona´s mother that until now was smiling, look at her daughter with a scare glare and Arizona lose her color.

"_You are detective Callie Torres , Portland PD "_ her mother asks me in tone very unpleasant and still exchange hard looks with her daughter. Arizona just look like was caught with a hand on cookie jar.

"_Yes, I am, madam "_ I answer confident and looking both woman try to understand what is going on.

" _How did you meet ?"_ she asks now only focus on me

" _I came here 5 days ago , following a lead on a case I am working for 18 months and she asked me on a date "_ I say wide grin and look back to Arizona still no color in her face.

" _That is amazing , my angel lucky day"_ Colonel says smiling

" _In fact Dad , that was exactly the first thing Callie told me , She just burst in my office and said you look like Church lessons angel_ " Arizona says to her father smiling and they both laugh heartily.

" _Arizona Robbins , Are you really thinking about going on with this ?_ her mother looks straight to her with a defiant stare , Arizona just nod , then her mother looks to me _" I am sorry Callie you seem a very nice woman but you and my daughter is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN , enjoy the party , Arizona is going home with us now and she apologizes but she will not bother you ever again"_

"_Barbara" "Mother " _Arizona and her father say at same time while I am just standing stunned.

"_Mrs. Robbins , I understand your daughter has a social status and a lot of money , and you think I am poor cop taking advantage of that, but you are wrong , very wrong , in fact my father is as richer as Arizona , my family owns a chain of hotels and I cut him off my life because money and social status doesn´t matter to me I choose became a cop instead run my father chain and he cut me off , so don´t worry the only reason I am with your daughter is because she is amazing and even I met her for 5 days all I can think is having her in my life." _I said confident and proudly and give her my hard glare.

"_Callie, don´t worry I am sure my wife is not expressing herself well, after all Arizona ´s legacy is of marines. She come from a family four generations on military service, we stand for the same values that you as a police officer stand, we can´t be more proud of her choice , right Barbara" _the colonel says very polite staring his wife.

"_Right, I am sorry detective Torres, It´s not your actions I am worried about, it´s hers"_ Barbara says looking straight to her daughter.

"_Callie, excuse me " _Arizona says gentle and grab her mother arm and they step away while the Colonel and I stand there astonished in our silence we hear the song playing on background "

"**_The sun goes down_**

**_The stars come out"_**

Arizona and her mother are a few feet away and I can see by their body language they are having a strong argument.

"**_And all that counts Is here and now My universe Will never be the same I'm glad you came"_**

The Colonel is chatting with me trying to diverge my focus from mother / daughter argument and I am pretending give him full attention when I see Barbara takes her phone and sends a message, Arizona gets even more nervous and look around, a couple minutes later Cristina Yang , Lexie Grey , Alex Karev and Teddy Altman pass by me and go straight to Barbara side. Even Yang and Teddy are really drunk they seem be aware of the discussion and seems everybody is agreeing with Barbara, Arizona is really pissed now, everybody just cross arms in front of chest "**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me" _**Arizona just storms out and come back in my direction.

"**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**

**_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me"_**

" _Let´s get out of here "_ Arizona grabs my hand and we leave her gallery with all eyes on us.

* * *

We are in Arizona car she is looking straight ahead and didn´t say a word since we left her gallery I am just sitting there looking at her. I can´t get tired of that.

Then we reach our destination, I am very surprised I was thinking we are going home and don´t even realize the different path.

"_Arizona , What are we doing here ?"_ I ask surprised

" _Peninsula Park is one of my favorite places in world I love to come here , just to walk in a path of roses , I would love to share a walk with you"_ Arizona answer me lovely " _They are about to open , would you ?" _she asks shyly.

"_Sure Arizona , it´s amazing I would love that " _

She opens her car truck and takes a bag then she holds my hand and we start our walking. Peninsula Park is amazing you walk through a path of over two acres packed with nearly 9,000 traditional rose plantings. Inside she finds a perfect spot we sit there. She takes a blanket from her bag and put over our shoulders it´s past five am and there are a chilling breeze, she wrap her arms around me and I rest my head in her shoulder. We stay like that just enjoying until the sunrise it´s unbelievable beautiful , she then put her hand on my cheek and caress me, I lean and kiss her. We keep kissing and caressing softy for a while, soon I see in her eyes a shadow of sadness.

" _Sweet , Are you ok ?"_ I ask concerned.

"_It´s about my argument with my mother and my team, I need to make a decision "_ she answer sadness in her voice

" _Is this decision about us ? Do you want to break up ?"_ I ask sadness and worry in my voice

" _No , definitely not , I don´t want to leave you I love you, but I also love my team , they are my family, and I have obligations with them , I can´t put my feelings over them. I was raised to be a good man on a storm , to protect people I love…- _" she answer so fast I don´t think she is thinking she is just spitting words out of her mouth.

" _Wait! Wait Slow down angel, you love me? And how that is a problem to your team?"_ I ask grinning and confused.

She realizes what she just said aloud and opens her mouth to say something but nothing is said for a while

" _Arizona , angel are you going to answer ?"_ I ask tentatively

"_I know you going to think I am crazy .. but I do love you since the first time I put my eyes on you , first sight love_" she answers confident and kisses me deeply.

I broke just a little our kiss " _Crazy as it is but I feel the same_ _, it´s like I have been waiting for you all my life .. Like I knew you before " _I take a deep breath _" If you are crazy I am too because I love you too Angel "_ we keep kissing passionately.

Arizona and I are having a heated kiss then she just jumps up suddenly.

_"Let´s go."_

_"Why? I like what we were doing." _I pout

_"No, we have to go home. We are awake for 24 hours. We need have breakfast and some sleep."_

Back in her apartment, I look around her fancy living room and she take me to her kitchen , it´s perfect , so perfect seems like a photo shooting set.

"_So , how often do you use this kitchen ?" _

" _Teddy , Lexie and my mother use the kitchen when they are here , I usually do microwave or put take outs on dishes " _

"_haha … Really , so it´s a set up , you brought me here to cook for you"_ a playful tone

"_Busted "_ she puts her hands in air signaling surrender.

After I fix us some food, we are eating and chatting about my life, my career, my family in Miami, past relationships we finish our meal. I stand up and take the dishes to the sink while Arizona remains silent a cup of hot cocoa grasped in her hand. I go behind her and put my hands on her hips, I bury my nose in her hair and take the scent of her, and I lean down and put my lips on her neck. Arizona's head move to the side. Her body leaning against my body and my hands wrap around her waist. She puts down the cup and turn around pulling me into a passionate kiss. Then she takes my hand our fingers intertwined and we go to bed, we are really exhausted she just hold me close her arms holding me , my head on her chest , almost immediately we fall asleep.

* * *

I am running after someone but I am far away other cops are running too , then everybody opens fire , I yell stop , stop , but the criminal doesn´t stop and SWAT is there a sniper shoots and the criminal fall on ground I try to get closer by I am walking too slow , everything is in slow motion the other cops the sirens , the time is slowing and a song is playing in background **_" Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face There's no one quite like you" _**while the songs plays I get closer and closer and now I am standing over the body; is Pink Mask , she is on the ground dead still wearing the mask "**_You push all my buttons down" _**I get on my knees and anxious remove the mask I gasp and scream.

NO NO NO I LOVE YOU NO NO NO its Arizona face dead.

My eyes open suddenly; my heart rate still sky high, it was a nightmare, _FUCK MARK SLOAN AND HIS THEORIES, the_ song is still playing a look around it´s Arizona cellphone.

"**_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you" _**

"It_´s Teddy, it´s her ringtone" _Arizona sleepy voice and reaches her cellphone and answer coldly _" Set the jet. We leave tonight at 7:00 "_ then she closes her eyes , soft snore tell me she is asleep again.

_What she said._ _Leaving_ my eyes wide open.

* * *

It is two pm and I open my eyes to find Arizona sitting on bed her back against headboard, she somehow had me resting over her, my head over her left shoulder and her left arm holding me tight . She had woken up about an hour ago, but stayed in bed, her right hand caressing my hair.

" _Hey angel "_ sleepy voice " _You are ready to tell me now about your phone call , you leaving?" _I ask with caution.

" _Yeah, I have previous appointments and everybody are worried I would bail because I met you, but I can´t. I have to do those things I will be away for a while"_ Arizona touches my cheek softly and look straight in my eyes while telling me this and I can see a dark shadow of sadness in there.

I panic and stand up so quickly that now I am dizzy, standing in the front of her bed I start to ramble in Spanish _" ¿Me dejas? [are you leaving me] No creo que todo el mundo haga lo mismo [don´t believe you are doing the same everybody else] - Creía que eras diferente [I thought you are different]"_

Arizona stands up and she puts both hands over my shoulders and look at my eyes , then she waits quietly until I stop talking.

" _I am not leaving you , I am not like your ex, I will come back , I love you _" she states with emphasis in each word , each sentence.

Then I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her deeply and when we broke the kiss I hug her and we stay like that for a while just in each other arms until I can hold anymore and I start to sob. She looks at me and catches my tears with her thumbs.

" _shhh , it´s ok I will be back .I promise" _

I roll my eyes up and shake my head to stop new tears and take her hand to lead us to the bathroom "_ I think I saw a tube in here Since you are leaving soon , I will rub your back and you wash my hair and then if you behave well maybe I do my best dish chicken pickata,_" I say with a husky voice trying to improve our mood and forget it´s our farewell.

She grab my waist and whispers in my ear huskily _"well ,it´s a Jacuzzi we can ´t waste with only back rubs and hair washes , I am thinking in better use to that_ " she seductively looks at me and start to remove our clothes, we are on tube she has her legs around me , we kissing passionately our tongues fighting , our hands exploring each other body

"_I need you" _I plead , we mirror each other and our touch starts slow and softy then faster and deeper.

"_Mmmm... Calliope Oh Calliope I am so close Calliope… God"_

" _Yes Say my name OH god Arizona I am oh Arizonaaaaa" _

We are getting our breath under control , afterglow eyes_ " If you are still up to, you can rub my back and I wash your hair" _she says and we both burst out laughing

_ "Just give me the bath sponge ,angel"_

One hour later we are in kitchen cooking together I am wearing a borrow BATMAN Boy Shorts and Oxford T-shirt just chatting , until dinner is ready then we sit together , she stares at me for a couple of minutes in silence like she is processing something.

" _I would rather die than see you hurt "_ she whispers while taking a bite of chicken I don´t think I was supposed to hear that so I pretend I didn´t.

We finish our early dinner and we decide spend our last moments watching a movie she chooses Ocean´s Eleven we watch it cuddling and stealing kisses now and then when the movie ends trying to avoid the elephant in the room I start a discussion about the movie.

" _It´s kind weird watch a movie about successful robberies with a robbery detective. It´s like show to a dying patient A walk to remember , it´s just mean"_ I say in a playful tone

" _Come on , it´s a great movie , the team is cool , they punish the bad guy in the end and the guy Ocean gets the girl also they have a genius plan nobody gets until it´s too late, best plot ever"_ she says excited " _Kind has resemblance with your girl Pink Mask , don´t you think" _

" _Not really , I mean first Pink Mask it´s not my girl you ARIZONA ROBBINS are , second she will not get away in the end , I may have a lead on her , it´s almost over to her, sorry in my movie no one gets the girl and run free." _I say very confident.

She has Cheshire cat smile _" Question best make out contest hot Bad Girl with mask versus Fancy Art Gallery Director _" she raises an eyebrow.

"_YOU always"_ I answer without hesitation.

She gives me a dirty look _"Well, as the winner I claim my prize "_

She just jump over me and lay me on couch and top me we are now on a hot make out section her hands are running on my body Her right hand on my butt and her left hand in the edge of my Oxford t-shirt . I can feel the flesh of her fingertips slip under the material and tickle my skin. Her fingers are moving higher and higher under my t-shirt. Her lips on my neck giving me open mouth kisses I take her lips in mine then I nip at her bottom lip, eliciting a moan of desire. We are so focus in making out we don´t hear Teddy break in.

"_Arizona, where are you it´s 6:30, we need to go- "_ Teddy sees me and stop _" I am sorry I didn´t know"_

Arizona pushes herself off me while I straight my t-shirt. She deeply breaths and sigh_ "It´s ok Teddy, we are just waiting for you_" Arizona kiss me soft , hug me and stand to pick her suitcase on the door she looks back to me still sitting in the same spot _" Stay here as long you want Calliope"_

I run to her and hold her tight and whisper in her ear "_Please be careful"_

Then I hear the elevator ring, she steps in and it closes, and at that, the tears come falling down unrestrained.

* * *

AN 2 : NEXT CHAPTER CALLIE LEARNS MORE ABOUT PINK MASK


	5. Chapter 5

AN1 Songs on this chapter Pink – So what / Martina Mcbride I love you

* * *

After Arizona ´s departure, I am a mess. Erica left after a two years relationship and I was not half as bad as I am now, and I am with her for a week. Damn I got this bad.

I spent all my shift on desk on a terrible mood, I broke at least 3 pens, 2 pencils, 4 stampers and rip off papers enough to cover all walls in White House.

I did a research in all victims in Pink Mask case trying to find the connection, after 8 hours reading countless pages of reports and digging all online material of those companies and their board of directors or common clients nothing come up.

" _SON OF A BITCH "_ I yell , rest my back on chair and close my eyes to calm down.

" _Hey Cal , calm down , what´s wrong ?_ " George asks he was just get in the room when I had my freak out.

I open my eyes , give him a sorrowful look _"Nothing , just another dead end in Pink case" _sigh very deep_ "It´s just Saturday morning everything was perfect in my life. I thought I had a good lead in Pink Mask case and a new girlfriend and now I am in a dead end again and the girl just skip town, Fuck Fantastic Weekend" _I sigh_" I hate this day I wish it end soon So I can go home and drown in tequila " I_ say on edge of tears_ "What are you doing here?"_

"_oh… I… wher where is Sloan " _he asks worried.

"_Answering a call Bank Robbery at 5th avenue, Avery is with him, why?" _

" _I have those reports from last night ... but it´s not important .. I give to him when he-" _George is very nervous.

I annoyed cut him _" Just give to me I don´t bite George " I _stretch my hand to pick the files , he breathes deeply and give me the folder , I adjust myself on desk and start to read, as I read my bad mood rises at edge of immeasurable nodding my head while reading the reports "_Thank you George , you can leave now , it´s my case anyway " _I don´t even look up while saying this I just keep looking at files very pissed.

George starts to leave and stops at doorframe _" If you need something , you know I am friend , talk or just hang out , Izzie likes you , you should come over , maybe " _

"_Thanks George , but now I decide I will drown myself on this files instead Tequila I will find Pink Mask breakpoint she is not fucking Ocean " _an angry and serious tone.

"_Ocean ?" _George raises an eyebrow.

"_Yeah. Ocean´s eleven , the movie" _I say serious tone.

As George leaves I do what I said I drown myself in those folders and files, I am really pissed while I was last night clubbed in Arizona´s couch pitting for myself after she left, Pink Mask attacked 3 offices and she didn´t send me any flowers today.

W_HAT A FUCK ! WHY AM I WORRIED ABOUT FUCKING FLOWER! I AM PATHETIC ! AT SAME NIGHT BOTH WOMAN DECIDE TO LEAVE ME PINK MASK AND ARIZONA . BEST WEEKEND EVER FOR SURE OK A NEED TO FOCUS_. I grab my cellphone and put my playlist to play while researching all the files, reading and singing along_ "**Na na na na na I guess I just lost my husband So... So what! I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess ..."**_

* * *

"_Mark , you selfish son a bitch , you took Avery to my crime scene , the rookie , really, You don´t even bother to call me about the break ins"_ I yell at him as soon his step in our room. He just looks behind him.

"_Avery , take those evidence from the Bank Robbery to Addison Montegomery and then you can go home , we are good for today" _Avery just nods and leaves.

I have a deadly glare at him, arms crossed on chest waiting for him to answer. He comes closer, sit in front of me and starts with a very calm voice.

" _First , I called you but you are sobbing about a girl leaving you , the same girl I have as prime suspect , so I didn´t see any good you be at a useless crime scene on your day off. Second you already had a better lead "_ Mark says very calm.

"_What better lead? "_ I ask confused.

"_The background check you are doing here "_ he points to all material on my desk _" This could be useful eventually , crimes scenes not at all" _he states.

" _I could catch her on run ,it happened before"_

"_Useless anyway " _Mark say very confident.

"_I said catch as putting a handcuff this time, I will be more aware -" _he cuts me

"_Useless "_

"_What Mark? How can you say that arrest her on scene is useless?" _I raise my eyebrows

"_Ok. Let´s make papa Carlos Torres proud, now you are no longer detective Torres, you are Callie Torres lawyer graduated in Yale, remember all your classes back then. So Pink Mask is arrested by me on last night crime scene and you as lawyer look at all files you had , what do you see , as lawyer" _he ask me and stare me waiting for me process.

" _I see… " _I stop realization on me_ "_ _Nothing , just one charge of trespassing and resist arrest in the day we met , if she was catch yesterday will be 2 charges of trespassing , or robbery if we are lucky to find what she got yesterday_"

When I stop he looks at me and slid his head a no sign so I realize _" Oh, God. As I lawyer I have to say there is nothing in this case that identifies Pink Mask, so even she was catch yesterday I can´t charge her from her previous crimes. I only can charge her from whatever she was caught doing. There is no way to connect her to previous one without finding the connections_, _because no one else saw her before and no charges were pressed. I have to find the reasons behind her actions otherwise even she gets arrested will be useless_" I said finally understand why Pink Mask is so secure.

"_Exactly, So since you lost your lead on Arizona I will make my own calling Lexie on a date " _ he says smiling

"_Sure , your reasons to take Lexie out are very professional "_ I said with sarcasm _"So… You really think they are all on this , I mean Lexie , Teddy, Cristina and Arizona?"_

"_I don´t know if they are as Pink Mask team or target but somehow the Gallery is involved, I don´t believe in coincidences and the flower took you there, so. Maybe they were a target but they didn´t tell us, remember no one press charges" _

"_Arizona does authentication if someone broke her place, her reputation could be ruined, they could keep a secret to protect her business that explains why nobody wants me around, they think my investigation could ruin their business_." I say confident and happy in this version I don´t need to arrest my girlfriend or ex whatever she is.

"_Right"_ Mark says with the same smile he doesn´t want to arrest Lexie either.

"_Back to work then _" I say and re start my online search for connections between all companies when I am deep focus on an article I listen two noises , my cellphone message ring and a knock on door I quickly glance my cell and then the door.

"_Detective Torres ", _an old lady about 70 years old ask.s

"_It´s me "_

"_I have those flowers to you but I got lost I am sorry sometimes I get confused "_

When I look the flowers 3 red tulips I raise my eyebrow while exchange looks with Mark.

"_Who ask you to give me this? " _

"_The good Samaritan" _she answers and Mark and I exchange now confused looks.

"_What do you mean lady?" _Mark asks

" _Since my husband and son died last year I am having some problems and I was about to lose my house to the bank but someone put a deposit in my account of US$ 200 000 and a note on my mailbox this morning saying to use the money to three things keep my home , encourage my granddaughter and buy 3 Red Tulips to detective Calliope Torres from robbery unit" _she hands me an envelope_ "This was inside the mailbox too " _

I grab the envelope it´s written detective Torres outside and I put on my desk beside my cellphone_ "Lady I need you to answer me a few questions, please _" I ask politely she sits in front of me and I start making questions ,her name , about her bank problems , her family death , her granddaughter, her house and finally I show her a list of Pink Mask victims and I ask if any company name is familiar to her. She doesn´t connects any company. One hour later , one knock on door and I look up.

" _I am sorry I was worried my grandma , is she in any problem? I just arrive home and found a note saying she was coming here_" a very beautiful blond woman about 20 years asks.

" _No… I am …. everything is fine , your grandmother was helping me with some information" _I answer very disturbed by her looks _" You know you look a lot like blond Shakira " _I burst before I can contain myself I look to Mark and he is laughing.

" _Funny , I met this girl a month ago she said the same thing," _she answers.

"_What girl ?" _when I ask the girl give me a confused look so I explain_ "It´s I am in an investigation and your grandmother got a good Samaritan that could be intertwined with my investigation , the good Samaritan know about you and specific asked your grandmother to encourage you , do you know what that means?" _I ask her and point to the other chair on my desk.

"_She wanted to pursuit a musical career , she has an angelical voice , she wanted to apply to Julliard but my son disagreed he sent her to Portland State University , but now with the money I can send her to New York and she can pursuit her dream. " _the grandmother says proudly.

"_Enough grandmamma , we are no longer talking to them "_ the girl says and stand up.

" _Why?"_ Mark asks from his desk confused.

"_Because , detective Torres thinks good Samaritan is connected with her case , so I think she wants to arrest good Samaritan and also she thinks the woman who told me I look like Shakira is involved so whatever reason you have I don´t care . I am not helping you because as far I am concerned I am in deep debt with that woman_" the girl says very confident.

"_How much was your house debt ?"_ Mark asks the grandmother standing now.

" US$ 100 000,00" the old lady answer and the young just give her a glare.

"_How much for the flowers ?"_ Mark asks and now everybody look at him suspicious.

"_US$ 15,00" _

"_Sure , you are going to protect the Samaritan , who just give you US$ 99 985,00. It could put you as suspect , maybe you should talk to us now "_Mark says very arrogant to the girl that now looks pissed and sit back again.

"_Fine , what do you want to know?" _

"_The girl that call you Shakira ,who is she , how did you meet _?" I ask

" _I don´t know who she is , I met her at a costume party at Campus, I was Helen of Troy and she was dressed like a Greek character using a theatrical mask I approached her even she was using a mask she had this great hot stunning body and deepest and perfect blue eyes I ever see .._ " the grandmother clear her throat the girl look to her grandmother with an embarrassed smile and continues _" so… I got closer to her and said in her ear **'you know we fit together' **and she answered** ' is that so , because, we are both Greek characters , you could improve your line better than that Shakira'** then we both laugh and flirt_ I tried to _make a move but she said I was too young to her , I said she was wrong in fact I was a defeated 21 years old and she asked me to explain I told my story about my dream, my college , my family death and our debts she listened everything like we were in a date then she gave me comfort she had kind eyes so I couldn´t resist I grabbed her neck and kissed her like the world was about to end , we had drink a lot so she didn´t put much resistance when_" –

_"when what "_ Mark asks with a desperate tone and the girl just look to her grandmother

"_For God´s sake , just finish the story I know you are no virgin and I know you are gay I don´t have problem with that , just choose wise your words it´s not L Word episode" _her grandmother says.

The girl sighs _"when I took her hand and drag her to one bedroom and she had her way with me" _the girl finishes her story with a huge grin.

" _So , you saw her face then" I_ ask very blushed.

"_No, I said to her keep the mask it´s really arousing, it was part of my fantasy Helen be taken by some Greek Goddess , indeed I was right she was a Greek Goddess , wow "_ the girl grin and blushes at her own memories " _Anyway after … I never saw her again, I regret every day I didn´t ask her real name or phone number. "_

Mark and I exchange a look and smile _"Now, you are lying because you said before sex she was a good listening that you connect to her sympathy. How could you talk without at least ask her name, she gave your grandmother money she knows who you are_" I said very serious.

The girl look at me sadness in her look _" She knows who I am and never tried to call me and ask me in a date or something that upsets me , and I didn´t say I didn´t ask a name I did, she said Isis but now that I am talking to you I know it was a bogus_" sincerity in her voice.

"_How do you know ?"_ Mark asks

"_Because Isis is known as protector of the dead and goddess of children and also she was the friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, and the downtrodden. " _she waits a second and continue_" If you are thinking my friend was Samaritan makes sense she call herself Isis don´t you think, I mean she gave money for us the downtrodden_."

"_Well , thank you for your help Ms. And Mrs. Lopez . We have everything we need "_ I say in a very professional tone and stand to shake their hands " _I am right to assume you won´t call me if see her again, Ms Lopez" _The girl just smiles and they both leave when she and her grandmother are at door she says. _"You are right, I won´t . _

I sit back and read the card it´s written '**_omnia causa fiunt' _**I sigh** .**

Mark asks _"what does that mean? "_

"_Everything happens for a reason_ " I answer

Then I see my cellphone I remember the text message and read **_" I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin' You know it's true _**_– **Arizona" **She texted me a Shakira song , what a coincidence _

* * *

Arizona is gone for a month now, she calls me almost every day and sends me a lot of emails and texts she usually calls me at night and she talks to me until I fall sleep, even we talk a lot she never mention where she is or what she is doing, I ask once her answer was I quote **_' in my field, confidentiality is a path to success '_** I dropped the subject , so basically she is away , I don´t know when she is coming back and more important I don´t have a fuck idea what she is doing.

In a side note, Mark is in a happy place, he is seeing Lexie for a month now even she decided to take things slow, Lexie said she is not ready to a serious relationship now. Anyway he is giving this a chance and acting as adult he is no longer a manwhore.

On the other hand, Pink Mask is on full throttle, I got 12 Red Tulips this month including those 3 Mrs. Lopez delivered , From those 9 others tulips I just found out about 4 break ins which means at least 5 times she get in and out without nobody realizes. She is getting cock too, on her last tulip she sent me a note saying **_' I bet you didn´t even know about last night I am that good , hah' _**The worst part she is right I didn´t.

"_Hey Callie , so tonight we are going to Joe´s"_ Mark says now he is with Lexie he became a Joe´s client too.

"_I don´t know Mark I am not really on mood to go out _" I said sadness on my tone

"_It wasn´t a question you are going even I have to handcuff you , it´s your birthday we need to celebrate , George, Izzie , Avery , Addison and Arizona´s gang will be there too" _Mark says and smiles_ " You know what best about this party"_

"_What? "_ annoyed tone

" _We can clear the Robbins crew , I mean they hang out with us 'cops' a lot to be robberies, except for Arizona and Teddy which are still missing" _he then smile_ "Just kidding"_

"_You can ´t clear anyone even Lexie , because she doesn´t sleep in your place or you on hers , so you don´t have a fuck idea what she or anyone else does on dawn, so stop annoying me accusing my girl of theft , if I lose my girl you will lose yours too. Lexie idolizes Arizona whatever Arizona is up to, so is Lexie" _I said in a serious and irritated tone.

"_Take easy, birthday girl I was joking I had Arizona moved out my list of suspects _" he says with hands in air as sign of surrender.

A knock on door and a deliver boy steps in , I look up , _SURE WHY NOT_ , flowers.

"_I am detective Torres " _annoyed tone

The boy checks his notes and says _" Unusual"_

"_What is unusual " _

" _You got two delivers , just one as not identified and another as identified , maybe your boyfriend wants to surprise you and we screwed by bring the two at same time, sorry for that , anyways here are your two bouquets _" the delivery boy says , the flowers come from the shop at Arizona´s street.

"_Thank you " _as soon he leaves I take the flowers put on two vases and read the cards , one is from Arizona (identified) another unidentified are RED Tulips_ GUESS WHO Pink Mask ´s card just says **' Happy Birthday Calliope just remember when all be over: I am just a girl, standing in front of a girl, asking her to love her back.**_** ' **_Yeah Right you will be standing on jail _

I ignore that and go to Arizona´s card she sent me a bouquet with two different flowers Forget me not and Red Roses and a beautiful declaration , a part of Emily Dickinson´s poem as I start to read I sob a little missing my girl.

' **_Why do I love You, ?_**

**_Because—  
The Wind does not require the Grass  
To answer—Wherefore when He pass  
She cannot keep Her place._**

**_The Lightning—never asked an Eye  
Wherefore it shut—when He was by—_**

**_I LOVE YOU _**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**

**_ARIZONA'_**

Mark looks at me suspicious eyes " _What Mark" _

"_It´s just Pink Mask came back to the same flower shop " _Mark says.

"_Well Mark , the 80 years old lady couldn´t recognize her at all , she consider good idea come back later. Anyway , I will check later ok" _I say serious and then I grin looking at my beautiful poem.

* * *

We are at Joe´s having drinks I came early to stop at the flower shop the old lady said it was a 10 years old boy that bought the flower and pay in cash, the boy said it was for his mother birthday. I had a hard time convincing the woman the kid is not my son. As I said to Mark, Pink Mask likes this shop because an almost senile owner is convenient to her. _Mental note forget about flowers dead end always._

It´s 9:00 pm all our friends are here drinking but I am a little upset , Arizona didn´t call all day, except for the flowers she is complete MIA, so I am pretending be enjoying.

Then a beat starts and I see Lexie at stage _"Callie Torres , first of all Happy Birthday ! Despite I really like you I am not here from my own choice I am here to present to you your birthday gift ",_she signs to the DJ and a video starts to play on a screen is Arizona singing , Teddy as back vocal and a band playing , _' **'The sun is shining every day The clouds never get in the way for you and me I've known you just a week or two**_

I have a huge grin , Teddy and Arizona are dancing and jumping at the video , **_But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe _**

It´s amazing I love her voice even in a video see her made my day

**_And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you _**she winks at camera my heart melts

**_I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
Your so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
'Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do_**

**_And I'm in So electrically  
Charged up Kinetically  
Acting irractically  
Need you Fanatically  
You get to me Magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you _**she winks again at camera and gives a dimple smile

**I can't believe **she puts her arms around Teddy´s and they sing together**  
_That this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I gone head over heels _**

**_And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue _**

**_And I'm in So electrically _**she jumps and so does Teddy_ **  
charged up Kinetically  
Acting Irractically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too**_**  
Baby I love you **

The video finishes with her saying '**Calliope Happy Birthday** **_I really wish I could be with you tonight.'_**

"_So I am"_ her voice come from behind me I turn around and here she is standing dimple smile and all.

* * *

AN2 ARIZONA IS BACK. HOW LONG ? SEEMS PINK MASK IS NOT SO BAD.

NEXT CHAPTER CALLIE LEARNS MORE ABOUT TEDDY AND ARIZONA STORY

AN3 THE BIRTHDAY POEM IS Emily Dickinson **_Why do I love You, sir ?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously _

'The video finishes with her saying '**Calliope Happy Birthday** **_I really wish I could be with you tonight.'_**

"_So I am" _ her voice come from behind me I turn around and here she is standing dimple smile and all.

_Now _

_Music playing _

'**_I'm coming up_**

**_So you better get this party started_**

**_I'm coming up_**

**_So you better get this party started_**** '**

Arizona standing in front of me I am so surprised I just stare her without moving.

' **_Get this party started on a Saturday night_ ' **My eyes are dragged to her she is wearing tight black jeans , a white shirt and a blue scarf matching her eyes , she seems tired but she is smiling. ' **_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive'_**

Suddenly she just grab me by waist and put me closer , she kisses me deeply her left hand on my neck , and right hand holding me close, our kiss get deeper and passionate our tongues fighting for dominance.

We keep kissing passionately, she drags me to the dance floor barely breaking our kiss, her lips now on my neck I slid my head giving her enough space to work our bodies moving at beat of Pink song we are dancing and kissing her hands sliding on my body I am feeling incredible aroused my all body pulsing.

She moves her lips to my ear and gives a little bite before whisper husky _"You know, maybe you could blow now"_

"_Oh Yeah, Angel I Will" _then realization hits me_ " What did you say?" _

"_Blow the candle, "_she says with a smirk "_cut the cake Calliope, it´s your party remember "_ her head pointing all our friends at table " _After that I will take you home and if you are still up to you can blow something else " _she has a dirty look now.

"_Let´s cut the cake I am up to blow for a month _"dirty look and husky tone.

I go back to the table Arizona sits at my side her hand on my thigh making up and down movements I try to focus on everybody else but it´s really hard. Arizona hand is driving me crazy Izzie asks Arizona about famous artists she knows and her hand stops moving while she speaks to Izzie, and it now rests high on my thigh with her thumb grazing the seam at my crotch, I am so horny I let escape a long moan and everybody on table look at me while I try to cover by coughing.

"_Joe bring the cake fast .The birthday girl can take any longer to her cake be eaten "_ Mark yells and everybody on table laughs while I blush.

After I cut the cake, hug everybody and grabbed Arizona out the bar, we are at my car, I am driving and she is dancing on passenger seat at the beat of song playing on stereo

Music playing '**_Right right, turn off the lights, We gonna lose our minds tonight, ... I love when it's all too much, Five a.m. ... Why so serious?_**'

"_Arizona , would you … go to my place .. I mean you have your clothes with you now_" I say pointing to her suitcase on back seat _" And I have my day off tomorrow so we can be together all day long without –"_

"_Calm down Calliope, Ok I would love go to your place "_ Arizona answers stopping my ramble _"Let´s go Calliope sing with me , this song is AWESOME , Pink is awesome _" she tells with a wide grin I laugh and we both start singing along "

_... 'All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be, anything but loud_

_Maybe gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass..."_

* * *

As soon I open my apartment door she drops her suitcase on floor and pushes me inside and kick the door, she lifts me and I yelp _" Arizona "_

"_I am romantic I will carry my woman to bed"_ she answer with me being carried on her arms_" Call me old fashion " _she states and I reply.

"_You can´t carry me I am heavier than you "_

"_I am marine I can carry twice my weigh and you are not that heavy" _she answers proudly with me very secure on her arms.

She puts me on bed and stands up " _Arizona , what are you doing come here "_ I complain.

"_It´s your birthday and my trip ruined my favorite holiday so I decided to celebrate all together now. So just stay in bed I will be back in a minute"_ she says leaving the bedroom.

A couple minutes later _" OH Holy Crap" _my eyes widened and my jaw almost broke "_Oh…_ uhh " I moan as I see the image in front of me _" ahh... I am ... confused " _I barely speak.

"_My favorite holiday is Halloween, so I decided to get a costume and give you a lap dance as birthday present. Kill 2 birds with one stone"_

"_Wow, I like the way you think"_ I lean against the headboard to have a better view.

She press play on her Iphone as Pussycat Dolls song Buttons begins she moves at the beat _OH FUCK _Arizona costume is really hot. She wears a dark gray corset, gray heels, gray wings and halo, she is a fallen angel.

_WOW_ while she moves her body at beat of the song, her hands moving up and down on her own body, she comes to bed and stands over me moving slowly I try to reach her but she snaps my hand and sign no with her head, she keeps dancing and getting her body close to me, I am drooling, her own hand touching her breasts, squeezing . Her hips moving down and almost touching my lap I had enough I grab her ferociously and knock her down. I top her and give a hungry kiss , my hand softy pulling her hair , my mouth starts to move kissing her collarbone , her jaw , her neck I bite her earlobe and whisper _" I love the costume but it time is up"_ I quickly remove all parts of her costume and she is naked I stop to stare at her hotness , then she lean up a little her hands on my legs, she slid my dress up and I help her removing completely , her hands undo my bra caressing my back, and she touches my hips and slid my pants off , we both naked I feel my heart skip a beat at her proximity.

"_Calliope , please , I need " _her breath is heavy and her voice is husky.

"_Tell me angel what do you need" _my husky voice whisper at her ear while licking it.

"_Uhm… _she begins to bounce , her moans is filling the bedroom , her breathing heavy.

We are all on each other. She nails into my shoulders and a wave of pleasure crash her body , she collapses and close her eyes , breathing heavily. After Arizona's breathing evened out she looks into my dark eyes and turn us around with a fast movement spin us and now she is on the top of me holding my wrists then our eyes lock on each other _WAIT THIS SPIN IS … LIKE PINK DID ON PARK THAT NIGHT _our eyes keep locked for a second then she starts to kiss me passionately , her hands on me I can´t think straight anymore now I am lost on her , her mouth on my collarbone, she press softy kisses my stomach and starts going down I moan with her hot breath on my body.

My hands are on her hair, pulling her closer to me. She is tasting me. My body is shaking under her contact. _"mummmmm oh Arizona… angel . ..? .. I …umm…..don't stop angel"_ I gasp and a second later, my muscles tense and my body meets powerful orgasm. My legs succumb "_wow …"_ I purr. She leans in and bites my bottom lip then slid her tongue on my lips. "_ummmm…"_ I let a moan escape _"That was…. Wow…." I gasp ._

_"Awesome "_ she smiles

She then start kissing my body, my heart beat start to race when her lips are on my flesh, she moves down and her mouth starts to work her magic.

"_Oh Angel , again … you going to kill me "_

* * *

The sun is starting to rise and I look at her with passion I kiss her deeply, my fingers playing with her curls, my head resting on her, my arm holding her I relax listening the beat of her heart and finally we fall asleep.

I wake a few hours later my hand slid on bed is empty, I sit and look around Arizona ´s suitcase is open on floor, my angel voice is filling the room coming from behind de bathroom closed door I step in quietly and lean against the door seeing this magical image, she is singing with the shampoo bottle as a microphone **_"I like to think that i'm a pretty good kisser I like to think I maybe broke a few hearts But since I met you I'm a victim of All I wanted from you Was a night maybe two You beat me at my own game Now It's not okay I'm the one that's missing out All I needed to do Was get just a taste of you And now I'm sick all in my head You poisoned me instead Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down _**_" _she spin under the shower and keep going she looks and see me she opens the shower door so I can join her. I get in" **_"I like to wake and go to bed around whenever I like to maybe come and go when I choose But now I'm waiting for a text, call, whatever What's gotten into me, besides you? (Oops!)" _**she sings the last part on my ear She grabs me by waist and keep singing**_ You're like a rush, you're like a drug,_**_" _we are dancing under the shower while she keeps singing suggestively "**_All I wanted from you Was a night maybe two You beat me at my own game Now It's not okay I'm the one that's missing out All I needed to do, I think I got heartbreak down Here's what we have to do  
_**She holds me closer lean in and whisper huskily **_" I won't live without you You are not rid of me"_** then she press her lips against mine and kisses me then throws me against the shower wall and things get a lot heated.

After our time on shower, she invites me to a lunch date and we are getting dressed to go "_Angel , how long are you going to stay"_ I ask while messing my wardrobe.

"_Well, since Thanksgiving is coming I will stay for that and then I will leave for a couple weeks and be back to Christmas and New Year´s by then I will know if I done for good with this project or I will have to leave again" _she answers digging on her suitcase.

"_So you are here for two weeks, wow Lucky Me"_ I said sarcastic

"_Sarcasm really Callie, I am trying here ok, I am exhausted. I am working double to finish this I am risking my own safety, whatever"_ she has an irritated tone she finds something to wear and starts to get dressed.

" _I am sorry I am just annoyed I can´t have this always that's all, please Forgive me_" I plead while grab her by waist and give her puppy eyes.

"_Ok" _she says and kiss my forehead.

* * *

We are sitting at street tables of this nice Italian restaurant it´s a calm street a couple blocks from my place, we finished our meal and now we are just talking, she is holding my hand. " _So what are your plans for thanksgiving? "_ I ask holding her hand and caressing her palm with my thumb.

"_Same o same o , Teddy´s place " _she answers like is no big deal I raise my eyebrows

"_Teddy´s , why , I thought your parents will be here "_ I have confused tone and she just take a sip of her orange juice and explain _" They will be , we always go to Teddy´s , the good daughter , the one that does everything by book , you know "_ she answer nonchalant.

"_Good daughter? You never told me Teddy´s story_" I state

"_Captain Altman, Teddy´s father was the best friend of my father, they served together for years, my father was a lower rank than him, our families lived next door, when I was 6 months old and Teddy was 18 months old her mother died, Cancer. So Teddy lived in my house when her father was on service , we grown up together , one day our fathers were on Africa and there was a building explosion." _She pauses fighting against tears about to drop and keep going "_I was 6 when happened her father had made arrangements so she became my full time sister." _She tells with big emotion in her voice_ " Anyway I am the daughter who gets in trouble , independent asshole , she is the one does thing by book, for example when we made our first million I bought a boat she bought a house "_ she smiles

" _So, You never separated from each other_ " I ask with jealous my sister and I never had this.

"_We did, college time, She came to Harvard and I went to Oxford, we only get reunited when I was at Harvard to do my doctor degree, I was starting making money on financial market and wanted to open the gallery, she was junior associate at this big law firm and I ask her to join me I had the skills to make the job and make money and no skills to paperwork shit." _She pauses _"She keeps me grounded"_ she states.

" _It´s wonderful what you and Teddy has , it´s rare "_ I say then I excuse myself and go to the restroom when I am coming back I see her chatting with a waitress they are both smiling my jealous side stop me and I stand inside of the restaurant looking their interaction when

Arizona stretches her right leg and a man who comes running from behind her fall on ground she immediately stands and the guy turns around and point a gun to her she just does a real fast movement with her hand and take the gun from him and even faster grabs his arm and twist it and press his body against a parked car with his twisted arm in his back being holding by her, everything happened so fast I am just froze.

Then I get out my trance state go to my purse to grab my handcuffs and a evidence bag so I take the man´s gun on the ground and safely put on a evidence bag, I step closer to Arizona still holding the man , in this moment a man around 50 years old starts to talk.

"_Thank you officers , if he had taken all the money I won´t have how to pay my rent" _when the man tells that I look around and I see on ground a black bag and I look inside a good amount of money.

" _Do you mind handcuff him, he is starting to put some resistance in here "_ Arizona says taken me again out of my perplexed state.

"_Sure "_ I answer and step in to handcuff the man.

" _You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just told to you" _I read his right and keep him leaning against the parked car while I call a patrol to come to pick him , we are now surrounded by a crowd and everybody is yelling at him trying to hit him. Arizona and I are having a hard time to keep them away from the man but finally a patrol arrives.

"_Detective Torres "_ officer Grant greets me.

"_Hey Grant take this man on custody I already read his rights , that man over there is the owner of the shop he was trying to robber he is going to meet us on precinct to give his statement, this bag is the stole money and this is his gun. I will meet you there I have to walk home to pick my car" _I explain to officer Jenny Grant while I am talking some shops owner starting to hug Arizona some of them even kiss her on cheek.

Grant sees the scene and look to me "_And she is "_ she asks eyes up and down in Arizona.

Before I answer the man which shop was stolen says proudly_ " A hero , she bare hand stopped this , he had stolen almost every shop on this street , he is doing this for weeks and nobody stopped him until today , she deserves a commendation or whatever you guys give to good cops"_

" _I am not a cop " _Arizona tells and everybody look at her surprised_ " She is" _she points to me. _" I am just an art gallery owner I did this because I would hate this happened in my place" _she tells nonchalant and everybody starts to hug her again and a lot of _Thank you_ it´s heard , while this happen officer Grant puts the man on back of her patrol and hand to her partner the evidences he goes to car and sit there waiting for her. The crowd disperses.

" _Well , If you ever get in any problems, and need handcuffs again , here is my number call me anytime , day or night " _Grant tells Arizona and hand her card.

I am shocked wide open mouth I didn´t say a word just look to Arizona she gives an embarrassed smile and answer _" Thanks officer but I think I will call detective Torres , she is a cop and She is also my girlfriend"_ she then gives back the card and winks at me.

The woman blushes immediately and goes back to her patrol I barely hear her "_I am sorry" _sounds like a whisper I don´t even bother now I am amazed by Arizona statement about us.

"_Girlfriend?" _

" _Oh my God , I shouldn´t said that I don´t even know if you are out at the force … uh…sorry,,, You can deny ,,, You tell …. Uh.. I am a crazy stalker …"_ she keeps rambling and I just smile this is cute but I have to stop so I just grab her neck and kiss her.

"_Girlfriend sounds wonderful, angel"_ I state calming her nerves _" And besides the fact I dated Erica for two years make me out , don´t you think"_

"_OK, Sorry I forgot about Erica , well I go pay the bill so we can walk back to your place to take the car , sorry I ruined your day off"_ she tells.

"_Ruined my day off" _I ask confused

" _Yeah , now you have to go to precinct to fill reports , take statements "_ she answers looking at her foot with a sadness tone.

" _Well I will call this take girlfriend to job day and it will be awesome I will work with you at my side , in my book it´s Perfection" _I tell her smiling.

I grab her hand and we go inside to pay the bill but the owner refuses to accept he tells us he was stole for that same man a week ago , I ask him to go to the precinct to give his statement and ask him to talk to others street victims so then all give their statement too. I talk to a few owners they agree to go to the precinct and while I am talking I see Arizona in a deep conversation with the waitress they keep smiling and the girl hugs Arizona after she gives to the girl a small paper_ WHAT IS SHE FLIRTING TEN SECONDS AFTER CALL ME GIRLFRIEND _

" _Ready to go" _she asks getting closer to me.

"_yeah" _I answer in a very irritated tone she tries to grab my hand but I avoid that and start to walk ahead her. We walk a couple minutes in silence until she bursts out.

"_I have many talents but mind reader is not one of them, do you mind explain to me what hell I did?"_

"_You were flirting the waitress, giving your phone number, I know we are not together for a long time but you just called me girlfriend" _I have an angry tone roll my eyes and cross arms in my chest.

She burst out laughing _"Callie, the waitress is 19 or so she is a kid, I don´t do newborns, I wasn´t flirting She was my student at Portland State University I gave her the contact of a friend mine to internship. I was helping the girl to find a job in her field" _she tells me calmly then starts to laugh again_ "Geez, you are really jealous, possessive much " _she keeps smiling_ "Now , can I hold your hand?" _she asks with puppy eyes.

I roll my eyes and grab her hand we start to walk again _"Are you a professor, how I didn´t know that?" _I ask her

" _I have a class on Summer , Comparative economics systems is closed now , I don´t even know if they will open next summer , I didn´t think it was connect to Pink Mask so I didn´t mention on our dinner , sorry" _she states.

"_It´s ok , it´s just your life is so full of commitments I am sorry I got all crazy jealous girlfriend mode" _I tell her with a sorrowful eye and tone.

We are at precinct I am filling all the robbery reports and taking statements of all the witness and victims, after check the files I found out that 6 robberies happened in that street in 3 weeks , seems all robberies was done for the guy Arizona stopped , while I work Arizona sits in Mark´s desk. She is playing Angry Birds and seems to be ok with spend time here , after I finish taking all statements is Arizona time to give hers so I ask her to take a seat on my desk.

"_Ok Let´s go , Ms. Robbins could you describe all your actions from_ _beginning _" I instruct her in a very professional tone with my recorder on.

She sighs and starts _" I was sitting talking to the waitress and I heard something I couldn´t distinguish and looked at the parked car mirror the image of this man coming running with a gun on waist and a bag I didn´t turn around to not spook him so I waited when he was close of me I stretched my leg and he fell on ground I stand we had a fight I disarmed him and surrender him to detective Torres."_ serious and calm tone.

I stop the record _" I can´t believe you did this you could get yourself killed"_ I tell her annoyed tone " _You faced an armed man with your bare hands, why ? Hero complex? Marine honor , I don´t get_" I ask her irritated tone I finally realize what she did could have taken her from me.

" _I was having your back"_ she answers and I look at her curious look _" When I looked the mirror and I saw the guy running I also saw you are standing on the restaurant door I figure out you had seen him and you will act so I decided to team up" _she explains.

"_Why, I had a gun . Wasn´t more reasonable I act ?"_ I ask still confused

"_No, you had a gun and he also had a gun , then both point guns to each other and someone shoots , you could get hurt , you weren´t wearing your vest I would be useless in this confrontation because I was unarmed and not close enough of him. In my way I face him and you have your gun to protect me from him, Also I never lost in face to face confrontation " _she explains to me.

I feel bad now I wasn´t standing because I saw a criminal running I was standing because I was jealous of her talking to the waitress , her student _SHIT I ALMOST KILL MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE OF JEALOUSY _

I stand_ " Arizona I have to go to evidences room to sign some papers so Mr. Jills take his money, wait here please_" I ask her

"_Sure " _she grabs her cellphone and start to make a phone call while I leave the room.

"_What hell , is she really , what is she doing here, how , when_ " Mark panics and start to ramble and freak out when I bump in him on next room I put my hands on his shoulder.

" _Mark calm down , what hell are you talking" _I tell and he points with his head to Arizona sitting on my desk. Takes me a minute to realize and then I burst out laughing _" Relax Mark, Arizona is not Pink Mask at least not Today , Today she is 7th Street´s hero" _

* * *

When I come back to my department Mark is sitting with Arizona they are seeing pictures of suspects and giving nicknames to them. Mark shows a picture Arizona names and they both burst out laughing, I look the scene roll my eyes and take a seat at my own desk. Marks phone rings and while he stops the game to answer that Arizona directs her attention back to me.

" _Callie, you are working in your day off , so.. you think you could take tomorrow off ?_

" _I guess I could ask the captain "_ I answer smiling then her phone rings and she stands to answer.

"_Hey Teddy_ " pauses _" Thank you set the jet to 6:00 am Bye_ " she disconnects and sits back I look at her annoyed and focus back on my work.

"_What about tonight dancing or stay in what do you want baby_" she asks excited and I look at her like she has 3 heads.

" _What Callie , what I did now I told you I don´t read minds"_

"_You ask me to take tomorrow off and the next second you are setting the jet to leave at crack of dawn. I know it´s job but it´s annoying" _irritated tone

"_Again Callie , you know what it´s REALLY annoying it´s you keep jumping in conclusions without even ask me , I asked you to take the day off so you could come with me to my business trip, tomorrow it´s a social event a dinner and shopping, things we could do together " _she pauses takes a deep sigh_ " Are you coming tomorrow or not because if you aren´t I will cancel my trip too I only accepted this shit to be with you there" _irritated tone and grab the phone.

I reach her hand_ "I am sorry again I will stop jumping in conclusions for now on I will always ask "_puppy eyes " _Where are we going? "_

"_Miami" _nonchalant tone_ " So I think dancing is out we have to wake up early , dinner at my place or yours" _she smiles and I am still stuck on Miami part, my parents territory _" Callie , are you listening? "_

"_Oh. Yeah. My place you are already packed I have to pack so, my place_" I am a little dizzy now.

Next day at crack of dawn we are at her plane a Boeing 737 VIP it´s gorgeous, the decoration is perfect, it´s almost like her flying house, there is a bedroom, conference room, a common area with couches, TV screen, everything very fancy and homely.

"_Callie, this is my crew John, Alison fly attendants and Peter and Johanne _pilots " she introduces us as soon we arrive _" Everybody, Callie my girlfriend_" she tells everybody shakes my hand and smile except for the pilot girl she seems uncomfortable with my presence , she has a nauseous look.

" _Sapore de lla settimana, tesoro"_ pilot Johanne talks to Arizona in what I assume be Italian which I don´t understand a word [ Flavor of the week , darling ]

"_Guarda il tuo tono,se ancora piace il tuo lavoro"_ [Watch your tone , if you still like your job] _" Teddy non è qui per proteggere il vostro culo_" [Teddy is not here to protect your sorry ass] Arizona answers in a very pissed off look , the woman sighs and give me an embarrassed smile before turn around and go to her cabin.

"_So , what was this"_ I ask

"_Nothing that I want to spend time worrying about now, just remind me to kill Teddy when we come back"_

"_Unfortunately I can´t do this, otherwise I will have to arrest you"_

She smiles_ "You are robbery detective not homicides, Izzie will be the one arresting me" _she pauses and looks at me smirking_ " Breakfast?" _a raised eyebrow

We are having breakfast when a song starts to play, Arizona and I are talking about places I used to spend time in Miami until she realizes the song is playing **_" … I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me So you can take this chance, in the end Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa)" _**she rubs her eyes and keep them closed for a while like she is trying to remain calm the song keeps playing and I start to pay attention at the song lyrics**_ "... Before I love and leave you They call me heart breaker I don't wanna deceive you If you fall for me I'm not easy to please I might tear you apart Told you from the start, baby from the start I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart..."_**she opens her eyes and grab her phone and waits for the answer_ " ...**There's no point trying to hide it No point trying to evade it I know I got a problem Problem with misbehaving ..."**_

"_Teddy , it´s me. It´s over I don´t give a shit for your gratitude issues I DON´T WANT HER HERE ANYMORE , LIKE EVER BUY YOUR FUCKING PLANE IT´S HER LAST FLIGHT. TOMORROW WHEN WE COME BACK YOU GONNA TAKE CARE OF THIS" _she screams and start to pace very furious I am afraid she will do a hole on plane floor she pauses then_ "No, Teddy , we have 3 pilots why is she here in first place should be Mason …. You are right she works for you but then again she is here now… well she is … doesn´t matter Mason couldn´t come in this case you should put only Peter , in case he needed help I am here I am a pilot too, remember…. No no Teddy, it´s bullshit flying with that bitch is even more dangerous, I am done, gratitude my ass" _she hang up.

"_Ok. I guess the song is the pilot way to warn me about your romance behavior, heartbreaker and pilot?" _I smile trying to calm her down before she crashes the plane.

Arizona takes back her seat _" Yeah , I didn´t like flying , like really hated and I needed because of my work when someone said it was my control issues because I don´t like to lose control so I decided to take flying lessons , knowing in case any problems I can take control of the plane stopped my flying fears." _She explains.

"_Wow, Is there anything you haven´t learn yet?" _I ask very impressed

"_Funny , I had this professor on Oxford he told me once - The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return – I thought it was ridiculous , today I am sure he was right" _she tells me and grabs my hand and kisses.

"_What is the deal with pilot Johanne?" _I ask she shifts uncomfortable in her seat before starts to speak  
_" Johanne is a marine brat too, we lived at same base back at high school years, she was on Teddy class , she was my first girlfriend the one I came out to my parents and friends, we were together for a year then her father got new orders and they moved out I said I didn´t believe in long distance relationships and we broke up , I was 16 it wasn´t the time of my life to settle down." _

"_Why is Teddy grateful to her?" _I ask she rolls her eyes and explain _"Johanne and Teddy´s boyfriend deployed together a few years ago , he was shot and Johanne dragged him out of the danger and he survived because of her, she got a Bronze Star medal" _she explains_ "Funny part Teddy is not with the guy anymore he is with Christina Yang and Teddy is with Henry Reid, but Hunt and Teddy are best friends , here ´s the gratitude , even my folks love the war hero and I am the bad guy , the bed hopper_" annoyed tone _" I am not heartbreaker I just hadn't found love yet" _

The rest of the flight is calm we keep talking she tells me stories about her team, she explains Virginia Dixon the only member I never met before because she has Asperger's Syndrome, she is very gifted but stays all time on her lab , she has a very detailed method of work and doesn´t allow anyone but Yang and Arizona to join her at lab, she signs most of the authentication works.

"_Ladies, we have just been cleared to land at the Miami airport. Please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened. Flight attendants please make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you." _Johanne voice states at speaker serious tone , then the plane touches the ground and she starts with a mock tone _" Ladies , welcome to Miami Airport. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. On behalf of Robbins Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice Day!" _sarcasm evident is her voice

As soon we are cleared Arizona sighs deeply, we grab our stuff to leave. We are holding hands as a driver with a sign written Robbins is waiting for us at Gate _Exit _

_FUNNY THIS DRIVER IS FAMILIAR TO ME, WAIT I AM SURE I KNOW HIM , HELL NO CAN´T BE _

"_Ms. Torres long time uhn" _the driver greets me_ "Yeah Pablo , how is your family?" _I answer the man, my father´s driver for years _WHY IS HE HERE_

After a twenty minutes ride we are at our destination TORRES_ PLAZA HOTEL_ - FUCK

* * *

_AN 1 : I don´t speak Italian , it´s google so I apologize for any mistakes _

_AN 2 Songs on this chapter _

_PINK – GET THIS PARTY STARTED/ RAISE YOUR GLASS/HEARTBREAK DOWN_

_THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS FEAT SNOOP DOGG BUTTONS_

_TAIO CRUZ FT LUDACRIS BREAK YOUR HEART _

AN 3: Next chapter Arizona took Callie to her family hotel, why? Is a coincidence or is she up to something? What is going to happen?

AN 4 Also I will answer some doubts , Doesn´t Callie notice the resemblance between Pink and Arizona ? The answer is YES, more than once she gave signs; remember she had a nightmare with Arizona dying as Pink Mask, she also thought strange Arizona texted her a Shakira song and in this chapter another thing called her attention , but she also loves Arizona and she wouldn´t risk the love of her life , with a false accusation. After all people in love see the loved one everywhere, right?

This is not a long story in fact we are almost in the middle of it. So soon the truth will come up.


	7. Chapter 7

At my family hotel, as soon the car stops at entrance the bellboy comes, he starts to pick our luggage I notice a familiar face standing waiting for us.

"_ I am Carmen Torres – hotel Manager I am here to provide everything you need _"my cousin tells very polite then she look behind Arizona and sees me leaving the car holding her hand, she freezes and lose all color on her face.

"_Callie?"_

If Arizona was not holding my hand, she would have made a mistake, after all the woman standing in front of her, has her girlfriend eyes, height and huge resemblance. Except her attitude superior and style classy, she always looks like the Queen of England invited her to tea.

"_Hi Carmen" _annoyed tone on my voice

"_Hi " _she answers very uncomfortable

We stare each other for what seems to be forever but I guess it was less than a minute.

"_Well, Ms. Torres I want to go to our room now" _Arizona tells breaking the stare contest.

" _Sure , here is your card , you are staying at Presidential suite , Callie you can lead the way , right"_ Carmen says upset tone

I decide have fun_" Not really Carmen , I didn´t come here in a really long time, I kind forgot , it´s not your job to assist Ms. Robbins" _sarcasm in my voice

"_Calliope enough , Presidential suite it´s kind easy to find , and the bellboy is right here, so cut the bullshit and let´s go" _Arizona breaks our contest again.

* * *

Once we are at the suite I start to pace and ramble in Spanish Arizona just sits on couch and turn on the TV.

"_Really Arizona, I am panicking and you turn on the TV, seriously"_

"_When you are done calling me crazy, selfish, incoherent and your cousin whore we can talk. I am fluent in Spanish, you know?" _

I take a deep breathe_ "Sorry, what are we doing here"_

"_I need you to calm down because I have to admit … I kind committed a crime"_

"_Wait, no, I don´t want to know today, let´s focus on my family" _

"_What Callie? _She raises her eyebrow_ "I am talking about your family, what else you thought " _

"_Oh, nothing, please go ahead" _

"_I bribed your family. Your sister Aria is having a hard time with her new collection and she needs to promote and also your father is having a bad year too, Hilton got all good events and he is down" _she pauses and look at me I give her a nod to her continue _" I will give Kepner a tour , we will do her exhibit all over the country and then overseas , we are doing the exhibit in a hotel chain to be chosen_, _your father heard and sent me a proposition , and I gave him my terms, kind a bribe." _She finishes and I give her a look what.

" _They have to give you opportunity , talk to you , know about your life, try to make amends , do some kind of effort to reach you , they do that and Kepner will wear your sister´s collection on all her events , I will do a photo shooting wearing her collection too and Torres Chain will be chosen to host the tour. _She pauses_ You said your family is all about business , so I thought it will work, I guess they only forgot to warn Carmen , poor girl was not ready to host her gay cousin and girlfriend , funny "_she grins

"_She was not upset about us as couple she was upset about being in an inferior situation, be put in a position to serve me , she always competed with me , for everything boyfriends , grades , trips , she has to win every time. She is probably now thinking a way to get on your pants "_

"_Is she gay , how are you family ok with her and not with you ?"_

"_She is not gay , but she is capable to do anything to overcome me"_

"_Well , I don´t do newborns , so you are good" _she smiles and I give her a hard look " _I am joking Calliope , relax. Now, we are going to have dinner with your family at the hotel restaurant tonight. Aria , your mother and your father will be there. I am sorry if I went too far but when your father of all people contacted me I couldn´t pass the opportunity" _she look at me with a smirk face.

"_What" _I ask her

"_You know what could give you more points tonight, annoy the hell. You wearing the most expensive dress from the hotel shop , let´s go shopping" _she smirks and I smile back.

* * *

We go to the hotel shop, Arizona sits and works on her phone while I try every expensive outfit, until I finally find the one, but that is ridiculous expensive so I put away, but Arizona just stands and give her credit card to the saleswoman.

"_We are going to take this and those heels and purse and oh, later we should stop at jewelry shop "she_ says smiling and excited.

"_Arizona, are you crazy, it´s $25000 dress, it´s ridiculous "_

"_I know but I want to have fun seeing your sister face at you wearing this. Now, next stop … Jewelry shop" _

At Jewelry Shop I don´t want to choose anything I am feeling ashamed so Arizona looks around precious pieces and try them on me, she tries earrings, necklace, bracelets then while we are looking

"_Well , well , well , Callie Torres in flesh "_ Julia Braga jewelry owner daughter, our families know each other for years, Julia was my sister best friend at high school, always dressed to kill.

"_Hello Julia "_ I answer nonchalant

"_so , What are you doing in our shop , I heard you are a cop now" _she has an arrogant tone and Arizona notices. She squeezes my hand; I can see she is starting to get pissed.

"_Calliope , Are you sure this is a good place , everything here look so cheap , I think we should try another place" _Arizona tells me with one even more arrogant tone.

Julia look at us with a disgusted glare and Arizona stares back I am enjoying the situation when Mr. Braga arrives.

"_Ms. Robbins , such a pleasure have you in my shop. I heard about your new tour, have you thought about a jewelry sponsorship, your artist could wear some of our original pieces "Mr_. Braga asks Arizona and her daughter has an ashamed look I am smiling at her now.

" _Maybe, I will think about , here is my card, send me a proposition and I will give some thought , for now I want to buy a gift to Callie Torres, late birthday present" _she pauses_ " By the way , your daughter´s attitude is full of prejudice, it´s not good for your business, if she can´t stand the difference she shouldn´t be here, maybe back on her office hiding behind a desk" _she stops and Julia and Mr. Braga are blushing " _Oh, and in your proposition make sure to inform me where your awful daughter will be because I don´t want her around my tour" _she smiles and squeeze my hand again I smile widely.

"_Of course Ms. Robbins , let´s take a look in some of our new pieces , Jackie , please show Callie and Ms. Robbins the new collection" _Mr. Braga answers and stare his daughter.

" _I am deeply sorry if I offend you in any way " _Julia apologizes to Arizona in an ashamed tone.

"_You didn´t offend me, you are trying to offend Callie, apologize to her"_

" _I am sorry Callie, It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable" _Julia excuses

"_That's ok Julia, not a problem" _

Jackie the saleswoman shows Arizona wonderful pieces but I am feeling uncomfortable because everything is too expensive, Arizona realizes and stops Jackie and look at me.

"_Callie , I think you should go back to the suite to get dressed I am going in a few"_

"_Ok. " _I kiss her and turn to leave but someone bumps at me, a tall man, on his early 50´s , gray hair and hazel eyes , instead of apologize he just ignores me and go straight to Mr. Braga.

"_Senator Bennet, how can I help you today ?"_ Mr. Braga tells to this man, at the mention of his name Arizona immediately look up and stare him, the man sees her.

"_Arizona Robbins , such a pleasure see you "_ the man tells her with a fake smile.

She clench and unclench her right hand, stares him for a while then turns her attention back to Jackie the saleswoman totally ignoring his presence.

" _Show me that emerald set "_

* * *

Thirty minutes later Arizona is back at our suite, she finds me at bath tub.

"_Mind if I join you"_ she asks

"_Not at all , I mean you already gave me Pretty Woman day , the only thing missing is the bath tub, you are my own Richard Gere and I am your Julia Roberts, hah"_ I tell her and we both burst out laughing.

She sits behind me on tub, her legs wrapped around me massaging my hair _" tan tan tan Pretty Pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth No one could look as good as you, mercy tan tan tan " _she sings on my ear.

I heartily laugh.

She smiles and keeps singing on my ear " _Pretty woman give your smile to me Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah Pretty woman look my way Pretty woman say you'll stay with me Cuz I need you, I'll treat you right Come with me baby, be mine tonight"_

" _I like our version of the movie so much more" _I whisper

* * *

I am finishing to get dressed to dinner, Arizona is already ready , she is perfect , a simple but classy black dress.

She stares me;

"_What "_ I ask her

"_Best $ 25000 I ever spend, this dress is perfect on you .. well except for something missing "_

"_Missing ?" _I ask and she grabs a jewelry box.

"_Yeah, here Let me "she_ opens the box and I see the perfect set of emerald necklace, bracelet, earrings she is coming to put on my neck.

"_Arizona, I can´t have this it´s worth more than my apartment" _I tell her very serious "We_ just start dating, no I can´t sorry"_ I give the box back to her.

"_OK. So let´s do this way, you have this tonight and back home I put on my vault; you borrow it anytime you want, better?" _

"_Yeah, better"_

"_I have one last question"_

"_What Arizona"_

"_When will be not too soon , so I can give back your gift"_

"_My gift was the dress, shoes and purse , the all $ 27000 gift, this two dorms apartment put on insurance and keep it until we are married"_

She grins "_Calliope, did you just propose me?" _She has a playful smile

"_No, oh my God, it´s not what I mean I am I am … I mean it´s something you give to a spouse not a girlfriend that´s it" _I keep rambling and she does not stop me she just smiles.

"_Well, if you are still thinking in propose don´t do that at your family dinner, because they don´t know about us"_

"_I am not proposing , wait What , they don´t know , how?"_

"_I didn´t tell your father when we spoke , he called me on Monday after our weekend together , we had 3 days and I left , we were not official yet, so I couldn´t tell him, I said I had met you and you deserve a chance "_

"_Nice, so you are my new rich friend"_

"_I am whatever you want me to be today. I am here to stand by you. "_

"_Oh, Arizona, you have no idea what you get into" _

* * *

"_Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres "_Arizona tells at the restaurant entrance.

"_Of course, Ms. Robbins, please follow me"_

My father stands_ "MS. Robbins such a pleasure, finally meet you, please have a seat" _while Arizona sits my father hugs me_ "Calliope you are so beautiful"_

My sister hugs me too_ "Callie , this dress is amazing , I think I saw at boutique_" then my mother grabs me and hug _" Yeah Callie ,hija, it´s a wonderful dress I think it´s a $ 25000 dress , are you sure you should be spending this much amount of money in your current state" _my mother asks.

My father the businessman sees Arizona getting upset and stop my mother before she ruins his business meeting _"Let´s sit down and hear all about new adventures of Calliope"_

_"So, Callie what are you doing now, are you still with that female detective" _Aria asks, she is my oldest sister, unlike Carmen she doesn´t have much resemblance with me, she has brown hair, hazel eyes, is shorter than me, slim as those magazine supermodels.

"_No, I am not. I am detective now, I got promoted 18 months ago I work at robbery unit"_

My sister cuts me_ "So, you now have a better salary. Is it how you are able to pay for this dress?"_

"_Of course not Aria , detectives salaries are not that big" _my father answers then he looks to Arizona and corrects himself_ " I mean it´s not about salary , the job is about passion , right hija"_

"_Yeah, right dad. I love my job , I know it´s not what you expect to me but I like the career on force , I am doing honorable things and I am very proud of my choices , as detective I can solve crimes and give security to community, is how I like to think. Aria , you like to be at fashion world , dad you like to be a businessman , mom you like to be a lawyer , everybody does what feels right I respect all your choices you should respect mine"_

"_It´s just you have so much potential Callie, you were the best of your class at Yale _" my mother tells me very sad " _You are living in sin Callie , divorced , cheating and that female detective, I just don´t understand"_

"_Mother, you want to know what I want to know " _she nods yes.

" _Well I want to know to Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street? And you are here spending money in $ 7000 dollars wines, what do you feel when you look in the mirror? Are you proud? What kind of mother hates her own daughter for her been gay? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye?_

I deeply breath _"Mother you are not my savior , Jesus is. I am not in sin because I am doing God´s will I save lives by putting criminals behind bars because if I stop what I do mothers will lose their chances to say goodbye to their children"_

While I give my mother my speech Arizona is just having her dinner and paying attention she doesn't intrude or say anything but she gives me supportive looks, Aria and my father eating in silence too. Aria looks at Arizona she can tell she is about to lose her deal so she does her move.

"_Arizona , why are you in middle of this ?" _Aria asks

Arizona looks at me_ " Why Callie ? Answer your sister"_

"_Because Arizona is my girlfriend" _a very proud and defiant tone I hold her hand

My mother shifts on her seat like there are nails in it, my father stare at Arizona.

"_So , it was a set-up , miss Robbins"_ my father asks

"_No, sir when we talked I only knew Calliope for one week but I already knew she was special. " _

She takes a sip of her wine.

"_Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true, I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family. Protect the things I love._

She looks to me and then back to my father.

_When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, heard that I was a lesbian he said he only had one question. I was prepared for "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believes in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I am his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things I love. Not that I need too, she doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be." _

She stands look down to me and puts a hand my cheek._ "Calliope I will be at suite , give them time to process everything , if they still don´t want a chance , let it go_" she leans in and kiss me softly before leave.

We all stay in silence for almost twenty minutes, all of us thinking about everything were said at table, and the only sound on our table comes from cutlery.

Aria breaks the silence _"Well, I guess this time you find a good one, definitely the best relationship you ever had, I approve._"

"_ARIA "_my mother screams

"_What mother, Arizona is rich, is talented, is brilliant, she loves Callie enough to face our family, fights for her, and is really hot, I am not in girls but I saw at least 5 women and 6 guys checking her out. She is everything you want for Callie, except she is a woman, so for god´s sake stop living on last century and go for it" _

"_Aria, are you doing this because you want her support on your collection?" I_ ask

_"No , The fact is I never had a problem with you being gay , I just hated that woman Erica , she was not for you and you running at streets not really a fan, but now you are a detective and is dating someone really worth I am for its" _she tells me sincerity in her voice and eyes.

" _I can´t do this "_ my mother tells and leave us.

"_Are you happy with your choices? " _my father asks

" _Yes, daddy I am extremely happy" _a huge grin

" _I getting too old_ " my father tells and hugs me

Aria hugs me too_ " If I was you I will keep her away from Carmen , you know how you two compete I am pretty sure I saw Carmen giving her killing look this afternoon when Arizona was leaving the jewelry shop" _she has a playful tone

"_ARIA " _my father yells

"_See, I told Arizona, she was going to do "_irritated tone

* * *

We sit back and we talk for hours, Aria and my father really listening what I have to say for the first time in over 7 years. When I come back to the suite Arizona is on couch passed out fully dressed her laptop at coffee table open at some spreadsheet , TV on CNN news , her phone at her left hand and her arm is hanging out the couch , soft snoring, I take her phone to make two calls, I turn off the laptop and TV and lean in over her , a hand caress her hair and the other hand on her cheek , softly talk to her _" Arizona , angel , let´s go to bed , come on "_

She just turn her back to me and drown her head on couch, sleepy voice _"Teddy I don´t want to go today, leave me alone" _

"_Angel , it´s not Teddy , it´s me let´s go to bed. Lean on me I help you" _I said very softy but it´s too late she is completely out, so I just put a blanket over her and a pillow at her head.

A few hours later I wake up Arizona is freaking out, packing our stuffs in a hurry, I look at her and then the clock it´s 2.45 am.

"_Angel, what are you doing?"_ Sleepy voice

"_I fell asleep, we are supposed to be flying now, you have to work today"_

"_Angel, I called my captain and Teddy to make arrangements, we are staying one more day, now come to bed I miss you" _

She smiles and lay down at my side , she kisses me on my chin , then my jaw , and whispers_ " Now, I am fully awake , I am having some ideas " _husky voice.

"_Care to explain "_ I say with a dirty look

"_I think is better just show "_ she answers and starts to kiss me passionately.

* * *

It´s 8:00 am when I wake again I hear voices coming from the living room, two people are talking and laughing, one of the voices is my angel, the other, _no can´t be_ I raise to go to the living room I stop at threshold and watch Carmen flirting Arizona, she is touching her arm, playing with hair, all the moves I am very familiar, after all it cost me at least 3 boyfriends.

"_Arizona, so why Callie, a woman like you can have anyone who wants? _Carmen asks while putting a hand on Arizona forearm.

"_Exactly, I can have any woman, so I want the best of all "_she answers and removes Carmen hand from her arm _"Thanks for the breakfast, I see you later_" she gives my cousin a fake smile and Carmen leaves the room defeated I come back to the bedroom with a huge smile.

I just finished taking my shower , when Arizona comes in the bathroom , she lean on my back and wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek _" Good Morning , beautiful"_ she whispers at my ear.

"_Good Morning, angel "_ I whisper and lean my back on her.

"_So, what is up for today?"_

"_My sister wants us to meet her for lunch, my father invited us to my abuela birthday party tonight" _I stare at her_ "What do you say?" _

" _Abuela party isn´t that too much. I would like to leave this place alive"_

"_ARIZONA" a_ warn tone

"_Ok. Just kidding, we are going to your grandmother party. Oh. Do they know I speak Spanish?_

"_I don´t know, why?"_

"_It will be more fun if they think I do not understand what they are saying, _she smiles_ "Anyway, the rest of family knows you are gay or I am your rich friend?" _

"_My father potential client_" I answer and Arizona gives me a hard glare _" It´s my abuela 95 years old party , we don't want to kill her today, Please go for it" _I plead

She keeps staring me , I kiss her _" I will " _another kiss_ "make up_" another kiss_ " for you" _another kiss_ ", now and later " _a husky voice then I start to kiss her more heated and we end up on bed again.

* * *

After our morning time, we get dressed and we are out looking for a birthday gift to my grandmother , we are walking at Miami streets holding hands and I have no idea what to give.

"_Arizona, I am out of ideas here. Stop pouting. It will not be the best time to introduce us as couple to the family. Help me "_Arizona is annoyed even sex didn´t help _"Please"_

She sighs_" She has everything , she will be bored to death, whatever we buy , we need something special a memory a tribute for all years she lived" _Arizona explains.

"_Like what" _

"_We can find copies of front page of the newspaper from every significant date of her life , her birthday , her marriage , her children birth , her grandchildren and great children and finally today then do a composition and put in a frame" _

"_It will take forever, the party is tonight"_

"_Not really, you just need to tell me the dates and I do the online search and find to you then I do the composition and we go to a shop to print and frame, will be ready by then" _she tells me very calm drinking her water bottle "_And you owe me big time Besides I still have to buy something; we are not together so I have to give my own gift. I think I will give her your emerald set" _

"_Are you crazy, no way. Carmen will take over when abuela die." _Desperate tone

"_It couldn´t be the only thing Carmen may take over" _annoyed tone

"_It was a threat angel?" _I smirk

"_Maybe" _she answers still pouting I kiss her pout lips.

* * *

It´s 1:00 pm we are at our suite having lunch with Aria, Because Arizona has to do the composition, we decide to have lunch at our room, in fact Arizona is sitting on couch with her food and laptop at coffee table eating and working and Aria and I are at dinner table gossiping.

"_I am jealous _"Aria tells me after I tell her about my lunchtime with Arizona back home when she stopped the robbery.

"_Aria"_

"_No , really I am. My husband doesn´t even hold an open door to me and you got Arizona , really perfect; besides being rich, talented, and deeply in love for you ,she is also a hero, she is a real prince charming , instead a white horse she has a boeing 737and a Mercedez Benz GL 450_" she tells me and we both burst out laughing.

We are laughing and we don´t realize Arizona step in the room "_What is so funny?" _she asks when neither of us answer she just frown _"I am done , let´s go take the pictures to Aria promotional campaign and get the composition framed" _

"_Ok. Let´s go" _Aria and I tell at same time.

We stop to get the frame first and then we go to Aria´s place, we spend hours trying all her collection, Aria set up a photographer and she is taking our pictures with all outfits and makeups and accessories, Arizona is very comfortable with all this I am feeling a little out of my place but I am going along .I go to change my outfit and Arizona stays with the photographer while I am in dressing room I hear their talk.

"_Arizona Robbins , well ,well, I really missed you" _the photographer girl says.

" _I am sorry, who are you?"_ Arizona asks confused tone

"_You rocked my world at Milan Fashion Week last year, sure it was before a certain singer appears and you totally dump me" _

"_Oh. Yeah It was fun, thank you, now if you excuse me I will change this outfit" _a very nervous tone _"By the way , she is married and straight you shouldn´t talk about her, she can sue you" _Arizona tells her and come to the dressing room.

After a couple hours we finish our photo shooting and the girl leaves. Aria, Arizona and me are talking.

" _So, Arizona , the singer is…. " _Aria asks

" _I am not answering that. She can sue me_ " Arizona answers but Aria doesn´t give up " _Please , I love superstar gossip, ok forget her , what about supermodels, actress and journalist , who "_

"_Aria, Forget I am not giving any names" _Arizona stands_ "Ok, Callie let´s go we need to buy my present" _

* * *

Back to hotel Arizona decided to buy a locket that she saw at jewelry shop, I decide to wear the same dress from last night dinner after all it is a $25000 dress and only my mother, father and sister saw me, so for the rest of the family is new, Arizona is wearing a beautiful backless purple dress and we are ready to go to the Torres Manor.

At Torres Manor, as soon we arrive Arizona is dragged by my father and he starts to talk to her about Kepner tour and all arrangements. He introduces Arizona to all my family and seems to be very proud of know her. My mother excuses herself saying she is not feeling well and goes to her bedroom for all night long.

I walk around all my family is surprised to see me , once in a while I look to Arizona and our eyes look for a moment before we join back our previous conversations.

My grandmother is so happy to see me; she hugs me and kisses me a lot.

When I give to her the composition she starts to sob. She really loves the gift and tell everyone about it, then I give to her the CD with the digital composition and we gather all the family together to watch. All family loves the composition and the women start to sob it´s a very touching moment.

I am sitting at my grandmother side watching the video with everyone gathered on the same room, my angel is sitting alone on a couch and Carmen gets closer, Carmen lean in and whisper something on Arizona ears, Arizona stare her seriously and Carmen shrugs, Arizona looks back to screen and Carmen slightly reaches Arizona hand, when Arizona looks at her with a hard glare she tells something and let go her hand.

"_Calliope, nieta , ¿Qué estás haciendo, si no dejas a tu prima ahora, usted va a perder a su novia" [Calliope, granddaughter , what are you doing , if you don´t stop your cousin now , you going to lose your girlfriend] _" my grandmother tells me and I just freeze

"_¿qué estás diciendo abuela " [ what are you saying grandmother?]_

"_Sé feliz mi nieta, Deja de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás [Be happy my granddaughter, Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks]"_

_"¿sabía usted? no te molesta?" [did you know? doesn´t it bother you?]_

_"Quiero que seas feliz" [I want you to be happy]_

I hug my grandmother and thank her then I go to my girlfriend and cousin.

"_Arizona, could you come with me, angel? " _I tell her and hold her hand

"_Abuela esta es mi novia Arizona" [grandmother this is my girlfriend Arizona] _I introduce Arizona to my grandmother, they talk for a while and then I walk around holding her hand all night without bothering with anyone else.

My uncle Berto arrives later and we are talking to him and laughing. I always liked him because he is not like the rest of our family full of prejudice. He asks about our relationship and I tell him how we met and how I called her angel as soon I saw her, he burst out laughing of my humiliation, at this moment we overheard my mother ´sister and her daughter talking.

"_No va a durar. Siempre arruinar las cosas buenas en su vida .Renunciar a Yale, su herencia. Matrimonio [It won't last. She always ruins good things on her life. She gave up Yale, her heritage, Marriage.]" _My aunt says.

Uncle Berto and I are angry staring them we don´t realize Arizona turn around and goes to them _"Si usted está hablando de nuestra relación. Usted debe saber que está equivocado porque Yale, el matrimonio y la herencia no podían hacerla feliz a diferencia de mí. La hago feliz todos los días."_ [If you are talking about our relationship. You should know you are wrong Yale, marriage and heritage couldn´t make her happy unlike me. I make her happy every day.]

She gives her back then stops and turn her attention back to them.

"_Si desea chismes sin mi conocimiento. Sugiero Aramaico es el único idioma que no hablo"[_ If you want to gossip without my knowledge. I suggest Aramaico it´s the only language I don´t speak] she comes back to me and uncle Berto letting my aunt and cousin speechless.

* * *

AN 1 Next Chapter: Pink Mask is back to action. Callie finds unexpected information about Arizona past.

AN 2 Some parts of Callie speech for her mother on dinner are from Pink Song – Dear Mr. President I couldn´t resist, the song is so perfect for that moment. /

Arizona sings to Callie on bathtub Oh, Pretty Woman – Roy Orbison.

AN 3: My Spanish is very very rusty; again excuse me for any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

A week after our trip to Miami, we are great. Arizona didn´t travel, we are spending every free time we have together. I am sleeping almost every night at her place, it´s convenient because her place is closer precinct than my own place. Pink Mask is MIA, no red tulips.

Today a group of three armed men broke a jewelry shop and did the customers and employees hostage , we are here for five hours and things are getting out of control , TV News are here , street closed and the criminals are starting to freak out. The Hostage Negotiation Team is losing, every attempt they did was frustrated, Swat Team is fully organized and waiting to act.

Mark and I are close by Mobile Unit when a seven years old girl blue eyes and black hair gets closer to me, at first I get scared when I see the girl broke the police line.

"_Hey who are you? how did you cross the line?"_ I ask the girl

"_I told them you are my mother "_ she smiles _" I have to give this "_ she hand me a red tulip with a note.

"_Who ask you?" _

"_The policewoman, she told me you are sad and I should give this flower so you will be happy because I look like your future daughter"_

"_What policewoman , are you seeing her now ?" _

"_Duh , they are all the same, helmet, mask " _she then points to SWAT Team

Mark burst out laughing and I give him a hard glare "_Where is your real mother_ ?"

" _Over there watching us _" the girl answer and point to the crowd.

"_Ok. Give me this and never talk to strangers again, it´s dangerous Ok? Go to your mother "I_ tell her

Mark is trying to hold his laugh_" Creative , Sorry Callie but the girl does look like a mix between you and Pink Mask , come on, blue eyes and dark hair, funny " _he stops talking when I give my worst hard glare _"Ok. Fine, What Pink Mask has to do with this entire circus?"_

"_She wants to help the note says: **TV shows all your moves and the alarm is on! You know me"**_

Mark grabs my arm and takes me to a discrete spot _"What is she talking? Do you know her now?_" He asks confused.

"_No Mark, this is her way to tell me how to act , our way is not working , she is telling me to act like her, swat team needs to follow her lead , do as she does , that is way she is dressed as SWAT to give me a hint , let´s go talk to SWAT team leader" _

"_My idea is enter the place by the neighbor building rooftop but we need to reset the security system otherwise won´t work, if we turn off completely will alert them, we need just a blink on system giving our man enough time to get in on ventilator duct by rooftop, crawl to central point and throw the gas, then the assault team move in. We also need to turn off the TV signal otherwise they will see our movements _" I explain to the SWAT Team leader – my friend second sergeant Harrelson

"_It´s a good plan Torres , but according to this plant the ventilator duct is to tight" _sergeant Harrelson states and he looks around all members on scene.

"_Chris Sanchez , she fits "_ officer Jim Street who was listening the plan tell us.

Harrelson nods " _73- DAVID report to Mobile Unit"_ he calls on radio.

"_70 DAVID it´s 73 DAVID on my way"_ Sanchez answers on radio.

Once Sanchez is informed, the SWAT starts to put the plan in action , cut the TV signal on building , move the assault team to near the door , snipers on close by rooftops and Sanchez goes to next door building , they make an improvised bridge to her cross the roofs , we are now ready just waiting for the techs reset the system. And GO!

The system goes down Sanchez get inside , crawls on duct on to the central point and throws the gas and all units move in at same time , no causalities , no shots fired, it´s successful , SWAT gives clean signal, paramedic get in to check the hostages and the three robbers are put on patrol cars.

Mark and I are talking to hostages on scene, they are being checked at bus, so we are there talking to them; I am talking to a man and Mark talks to a teenager, they both say the same thing "They are four ", seems we were wrong there were four criminals inside, one of them were not wearing a mask, he left the building as hostage.

Mark tells on radio to all hostages be kept on site to questioning, we do that to avoid the criminal to escape, I see one of the hostage sneaking out of the scene and I follow him into an alley , there I am looking for him , when he jumps over me from a fire escape I fall on the ground , my head is bleeding I am dizzy when he is about to open fire someone coming from behind reaches his arm and immobilize him with a very fast movement dropping the gun at ground , they fight and the man is twice her size so she is taking the beating pretty hard but she is fighting back , he throws her at wall and I hear a noise like something snapping that's when I stand up quickly and kick his gun away and point mine to him stopping the fight I go to the man to handcuff him. The other person a SWAT member is standing her right arm at her side and her left hand squeezing her right elbow, she moves her head from right to left and keep standing holding her elbow, full uniformed even helmet, mask and black tactical goggles.

Once the man is handcuffed I look at the swat officer "_Thank you officer "_

The SWAT member just nods her head and stands at same spot without moving, I grab the man and we both leave the alley back to crime scene, the SWAT member follow us from behind like a bodyguard, back at crime scene I stop at Mark´s side.

"_This son of bitch almost kill me, this SWAT girl saved my ass " _

"_Who?" _Mark asks

"_This .."_ I turn around to point the girl but she is no longer here_" She was just behind me " _

" _Well , talk to Harrelson you need her name to put on your report"_ Mark says

"_Harrelson "_ I yell while he was passing by.

"_Yes, Torres "_ he comes closer.

" _I was on pursuit of this suspect on an alley_ " I point the handcuffed man " _and we got in direct confrontation and when he was about to open fire one of yours save my ass but I didn´t get her name and I need to fill my report"_ I explain

"_Her name ?" _Harrelson asks

"_Yeah, it was a female officer"_

"_A female swat member, with OUR full uniform, SWAT UNIFORM?"_ he asks confused

"_Yeah, exactly"_

"_Then you have a problem , because the only female officer I have here today is Sanchez and she is over there with our group gathering to leave and she didn´t leave the crime scene not even once , take a look at her , do you think she is the one you saw?"_

"_No, sir"_

"_Then put unidentified officer on scene on your report" _he tells me and leaves.

Harrelson leaves I surrender the suspect to a uniform cop then needing relax for a moment I grab my phone to call my angel, I have a unread message from Blocked Caller **_"you need to stop running alone after criminals, I kind like you breathing " _**_PERFECT , Now I owe my life to Pink Mask - _I just sigh and call my girlfriend but I get voicemail instead _"Hey angel it´s me I just have a tough day and wanted to hear your voice, call me "_

Mark gets closer and whisper_ " I am confused now , is Pink Mask friend or foe? Was she involved or not ?"_

"_Not involved, today friend." _Tired tone and look.

"_They are like Bruce Wayne and Batman" _Mark tells me and I look to him confused

"_What Mark?" _

"_Arizona and Pink Mask, one appear the other disappear" _he tells me and I give him a hard glare.

"_Just saying "_

* * *

Four hours later our shift ends, Mark and I go to Robbins Gallery to meet Lexie and Arizona. As soon we cross the door Lexie run to us.

"_Callie , how is she , what happened ? _" Lexie asks me and ignores Mark at my side.

I raise my eyebrow _" What Lexie ?"_

"_Arizona Hospital"_ Lexie answers in panic.

"_Hospital ?"_ Mark and I ask at same time

Lexie is in panic Mark hold her in his arms_ " Teddy is with her at Hospital, Teddy called me to manage the gallery and cover for her and Arizona. " _Lexie explains panic in her voice.

"_Oh my God Lexie , why nobody call me , Teddy or You? " _panic in my voice

" _I thought Teddy had called you , I am lost here too"_

"_Fine" _I tell angry and go to my car to speed.

" _Call me" _Lexie yells as I leave.

At hospital I go to the nurse station show my badge and ask information about Arizona , the nurse tells me she is on surgery and point me the direction of OR wing. When I am there I see Teddy sitting in a chair looking tired.

"_Teddy , what happened? You didn´t call me "_ panic in my voice

"_Hi Callie, I am sorry I panicked , she called me to pick her up at her place, she was complaining about difficulty to breath , only when we are here she told me about the hit and run , then they told me she needed surgery I panicked. She is my sister I am scared" _

I reach her hand and hold _"How long is she in surgery?" _I ask in a low voice trying to calm both of us

"_Almost three hours " _she answers and lean her head on my shoulder and start to sob.

A doctor light brown hair, hazel eyes, a caring face I was introduced weeks ago - Henry Reid, Teddy´s boyfriend arrives at this moment.

"_Teddy, Callie, well they are still working on her I come here to give some information , I know how scare is waiting without any news , she had several displaced rib fractures and two are puncturing her kidney and her spleen. Our best general surgeon is working on her." _He explains calmly and hugs Teddy " _I go back now, I let you know when it´s over"_

"_Teddy, do you know how it happened or where? " _I ask my professional tone

"_No, I don´t "she_ starts to sob again

"_Teddy did you tell her parents?"_ I ask low tone I know they are on town , on her house.

"_I will later. As soon the surgery is done. I have to team up with her"_ she answers and I understand she is doing what she did their entire life covering for the trouble sister.

* * *

Five hours later, Doctor Reid inform us the surgery was successful Arizona is on post op and we could be with her soon. The doctor tells us Arizona will have a lot of pain in the next few weeks but she will be fine. As soon the doctor leaves Teddy´s phone rings is Barbara Robbins, she takes a deep sigh and answer I can tell by her look the Barbara is slashing her, she listen everything then she tell Barbara that Arizona will be sleeping all night so it is useless to her coming now, Barbara concedes to come only in the morning. Teddy also calls the gallery team and let them know about Arizona status.

Teddy and I go to her room to see her, we discuss for a little then we agree to split , I will stay all night so Teddy goes to Henrys´ place , across the street , to take a shower and sleep a little , she will come back on morning to spend the day with her.

Teddy lean on Arizona ´s ear _'Be safe, sis. "she_ kisses her cheek and leaves.

I sit at her bedside holding her hand, the sound of machines filling the air, her eyes flutter open and let out a whine. She regains her senses.

I stand to look at her _"Arizona?..."_ She just gives a groan. _"Angel ?..."_

_"Ow….."_ she whines. Her eyes lock on mine and she gives me painful smile. " _Ow , it hurts "_ she complains and I press the button to call the nurse , the nurse come and increases her morphine and I can see it is working , Arizona looks doped up.

"_Angel , are you ok , what happened ?"_

"_You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes.. the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded" _she deeply breaths and I look confused.

After a pause she sighs _"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things, because I'm not a hero" _she pauses I stare at her raised eyebrow.

"_What Arizona? "_

She grabs my hand and seriously look at me_ "Because I am the hero people deserves, but not the one they need right now. So, you'll hunt me, because you can´t take it. Because I am not your hero. I am a silent guardian. A watchful protector. A Dark Knight." _She sighs again.

I stare at her completely lost on her speech and she moves her head on a circle movement_" I feel dizzy" _

Then realization hits me and a huge smile_ "Batman Arizona , really , you are quoting Batman?. God, I love you_" wide smile

She then tries to get closer to me and I low my head_ "Tell her she can leave now , I got you" _she whispers

I look around we are alone " _Who Arizona?_" I ask

" _Glimmer, she came from Etheria to protect me , but you are here , she can go now, we don´t need her , we have your gun and badge , right?" _she asks excited_ "oh but Tell her to leave the Sword of Protection and my horse Spirit , I will need later" _

"_I am sorry , what ?" _I am confused by doped up Arizona

Arizona then looks straight at my eyes_ "I am Adora. Defender of the Crystal Castle. Spirit is my beloved steed. Fabulous secrets were revealed to me the day I held aloft my sword and said " _she then rises her right arm and yell_ "For the honor of Greyskull! I am She-Ra"_

"_Right" _I tell her bursting out laughing then she closes her eyes, she is out.

"_She-ra and Glimmer , oh , I missed them"_ a voice behind me speaks and I turn around to see Doctor Reid leaning against doorframe. He gets closer and check her vitals.

" _When she was 9 she did a homemade parachute as science project, she tricked the teacher dropping a doll with a miniature model of her parachute , it went well then the teacher turn around and she jumped from second floor window, it didn´t work too well and she broke her legs while she was on base hospital the only thing she had to watch was she-ra reruns, she told everyone she was she-ra and Teddy was Glimmer , I always ended up hurt because I was Hordak , lord of evil " _he smiles_ " I was very skinny" _he looks at her with a tender smile and caress her hair.

" _I didn't know you were raised with them" _I tell him

" _Just for one year then they moved away and I never saw them again until two years ago " _he answers still looking at Arizona then he looks at me.

" _Do you need anything ?" _he asks

"_No, I am ok."_

"_Ok, page me if you need something I am on call tonight" _he answers and leaves the room.

I am holding her hand and caressing her cheek "_Don´t ever leave me " _I tell her barely a whisper then I lean my head on her arm and fall asleep too.

* * *

"_You've been here all night?"_ my angel voice I look up to see her and smile.

" _Is it morning?_ I ask her

_" Yes"_

_" I've been here all night"_ I tell her and lean to kiss her _" How are you feeling? "_

"_Awesome" _she tells me and shift her body uncomfortable pain on her face_ " Wait until my mom arrives and you ´ll see me in pain" _

A knock at door and Doctor Reid get in _" Hey trouble kid " _he says smiling

" _I am not trouble"_ she answers and pout.

"_Tell that for our poor teacher at 4th grade, suicidal kid , the poor woman retired after that" _he smiles

"_Come on Henry I wasn´t trying suicide, the parachute was perfect, I just did a miscalculation at wind speed and direction, it happens even for a very superior intelligence child_" she crosses her arms and pout.

"_Wow, Genius Arizona Robbins admitting a mistake , someone record it please " _Teddy jokes while get in the room Arizona pouts while everyone else laughs.

* * *

On work it´s a rough day, a lot to deal after yesterday hostage situation, my body is sore from yesterday´s action, in addition to sleep on a hospital chair, it is barely noon and I already take two new robberies cases, Mark is on street so I am taking all charges pressed of robberies on precinct right now.

" _Are you free for lunch ?"_ Addison asks me, entering the room with a file on her hand.

"_Yeah. I just finished two new reports, I need to get out of this chair , my back is killing me_" I answer shifting my sore body "_Let´s go "_

Addison and I are at this homely restaurant at Precinct Street.

"_I heard from yesterday, unidentified SWAT officer saved you, engaging fight with your suspect, you really have no idea?"_

"_Nope, she came from nowhere and afterward went back" _

"_And Arizona is at hospital with broken ribs, wow, interesting day" _Addison stares me as she tells me that and then drinks her orange juice.

"_Addie , what is going on ?"_ confused look

"_Nothing , I am just making conversation" _she attacks her potato with the fork and gives me a fake smile.

'_Well, it´s not making conversation it´s been Bipolar , in one minute you ask about my case and 30 seconds later about my girlfriend , seems you are trying to make connections"_ give her a hard glare "_ So spit , whatever is in your mind or in that file you stuffed in your purse" _

"_Really it´s no big deal " _

I give her my worst hard glare_ "Addie, give me the fucking file" _annoyed tone

"_Ok. Do you remember when we talk about the unique skills of Pink Mask and I said I could narrow the search?"_

"_Yeah , so"_

"_It took me a while , I did an analyses of the security systems on all broken companies , they are all different and hard to crash, so I focus my search from how to crack them , and three of them I couldn´t find a weakness point , so I consult with my old professor from MIT time and he found some patterns on code making breakable and we were successful in one more, but the last two were impossible to us and the professor recognized as a pattern of one his colleagues – Preston Burke , they are Burke system. " _she explains and I just scratch my head.

Confused tone_" Preston Burke as the Federal Witness , who was killed in front of the Court House taking along my ex-partner Timothy Benson, that Burke?_

"_Yep… so… my professor told me Burke was very reserved about his work, so not even he closest colleges or students could have enough knowledge to break "_

"_So , you are stuck again "_

"_No, my professor told me the University never find any notes, codes or material , when he joined witness protection and disappear all material was gone , but an open project that come up later had a lot of similarities with his work, so they believe he passed on from one of his students. Has to be someone really special, so my professor looked at Burke´s students grading and evaluation, even he was professor of one of the most exclusive courses, high level of knowledge needed to join at MIT , he only got impressed for 22 students in his entire career."_

"_Only 22 in his entire career" _

" _18 now , four of them are dead" ." _She stopped again and now this is starting to get my nerves.

"_And " _I have an irritated tone.

" _I understand why Professor Burke got impressed with those people , they are all brilliant , their academic records are amazing , all the achievements ." _She sighs, opens her purse and grabs the file then she handle me the file.

I open the file and start to read , there are a lot of pages , academics records from 18 people and current status of all , as I flip the pages my face loses color when I see the last two files "_ I see" _it´s all I can say now I am lost.

Addie tells _me "It doesn't mean anything, there are others 16 on list"_

I stare at Addie_ " Pink Mask is a woman , I saw her remember , it means only 6 on your list"_

"_Not necessary one of those people on list could break the security and Pink Mask get in, we still have 18 suspects, relax Callie" _she holds my hand trying to calm me.

I look the files again , six women :_ Angela Montenegro, Barbara Reyes, Eleanor Plate , Lisa Morgan, Cristina Yang and Arizona Robbins SHIT _

Seeing my defeated face Addie try to clear my thoughts _" Yang and Arizona didn´t meet there , they are from different classes , Arizona was already in Harvard when Yang joined MIT. As I said it could mean nothing"_

"_Well, except the only person in this list on my life lied to me about her college experience, Arizona said Oxford and Harvard, she never mentioned MIT or her 198 IQ" _annoyed tone

" _Still nothing " _she grabs the file from my hand and starts to read aloud **"( a letter) Arizona Robbins has a very superior intelligence , a scored 198 IQ, she is capable of solve the most complex math problems and still she is more passionate with human subjects . Her human concerns are strong part of her nature. Ms. Robbins values human behaviors more than science, Ms. Robbins values quest for truth and acquiring knowledge. She will be a great assert on your class Forensic Authentication and Fraud Investigation. I am sure Ms. Robbins will be a perfect fit and her academic achievements on my class could be useful. Dr. Preston Burke"**

**(another letter ) Dear Ms. Arizona Robbins **

**I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admission has voted to offer you a place in the Harvard ….**

" _Callie , the thing is Arizona doesn´t care about her IQ or her time at MIT, she cares about knowledge .She didn´t lie to you , she just doesn´t care about it" _Addie tells trying to calm me.

"_Pink Mask has blue eyes "a_ defeated tone

"_Arizona is not the only one on that list with blue eyes, Plate and Reyes also has"_

"_But she still fits on your profile, right?" I_ ask with a raised eyebrow

"_Depends "_

"_Depends on what Addie ?"_

"_Pink Mask is a thief , a criminal and is doing it for money ; or Pink Mask is doing something with a planned good ending , one first case My answer is NO WAY IN HELL, on second case she fits and I don´t care . I have to say I am really impressed by Arizona I kind have a crush on her brain" _she tells me and blushes.

"_Oh, good thing is her brain you want," _playful tone and look and we both chuckles.

"S_o , what are you going to do , Callie ?"_

"_Keep going , this doesn´t change a thing , I still don´t know what Pink does , keep going"_

"_At least you know what she feels is real" _Addie states and stares me I give her a look explain yourself so she does _" No one risks own life without love, she faced armed man for you" _she pauses _" Both did , Pink and Arizona"_

" _What about the others genius "_

" _I am trying to establish connections , it is hard since we don´t know what is been taking , but I am working on" _

"_What about Yang? _" I ask curious tone

" _She was on Burke last class, before he got on Witness Protection , according to his evaluation she was one of his best students , her IQ level is lower than Arizona , obviously like everybody else , but she is very talented , she has many skills and passion on her work. She was his assistant."_

"_So, she is more likely to be the Pink Mask"_

"_Except she doesn´t love you, she could be the hacker but not the one who saved your life yesterday or kissed you on Park"_

"_Right. Keep looking for connections, Addie and I will look for answers " _

Addie holds my hand and stares me_ "Callie , if you decide to drop all this and ignore all evidences. I am up to"_

"_But I am not. I am going to end this, whatever it takes" _confident tone

"_Just don´t do anything stupid" _sad tone

I raise my eyebrow "_Like what? " _

"_Run over your happiness for no reason " _Addie says in a worried tone

* * *

After my talk with Addie I go back to precinct to close all my pending work before I finish for the day , By three pm I called Teddy to ask about Arizona she said Arizona was doing some exams and I told her as soon I am done I will speed to the hospital.

"_What are you doing ?"_ Mark asks suddenly and makes me jump on my chair

"_Geez Mark, I am doing my job , what about you?"_

" _I just come to fill my report before Bailey eats my heart , I am speeding to be at Lexie side at hospital" _He sits and starts typing really fast."

"_Wait! Hospital What? Why? "_ I ask nervous tone

"_Lexie called me an hour ago, Arizona got worst" _he answers without look at me typing his damn report.

"_Nobody called me" _

"_Your phone is off , Lexie asked me to give the message, I asked George to pass the message I guess he didn´t" _he says nonchalant still typing the damn report.

"_NO MARK I HAVEN´T SEE GEORGE ALL DAY SHIT SHIT "_ I yell and grab my things to leave immediately.

When I arrive at hospital I see Lexie and Meredith Grey sitting together Lexie head on Meredith shoulder, Owen Hunt is holding Christina Yang hand and they stand far from others Teddy is on phone and she is very nervous and the Robbins are standing the Colonel has his arm wrapped on Barbara and she is sobbing. When Henry approaches everybody gather and I get closer too.

" _We have Arizona´s result , she had a Traumatic brain injury (TBI) is a head injury, In TBI, a sudden event damages the brain. The cause of her TBI could be fall or being hit. The injury caused her brain tissue to swell. In addition, broken pieces of bone ruptured a blood vessel in her head. The body's response to the injury also increased swelling. Too much swelling may prevent fluids from leaving the brain-." _

The colonel cuts him_ " She has been awake and responsive since yesterday , how can this been happening now ? _

"_Sometimes take time to the damage evolve, she wasn´t complain so we miss it until the damage was done; now we need to do the surgery to_ _repair the source of the swelling, by repairing the damaged artery."_

_Is she awake?"_ the colonel asks nervously.

" _No, she isn´t "_ everybody sighs and he continues" _She is in coma to protect her brain from further damage but as soon we do the surgery she will recovery and she probably will wake"_ he tells in a professional tone.

"_Probably Henry"_ Barbara yells and let go of her husband arms she steps closer to the doctor and points to him _" That is Arizona , she is not any of your patients , you know her , you know she deserves more than probably , she is the flying kid , she is she-ra , she can´t accept defeat "_ she pause and starts again _" So don´t accept defeat either, DO WHATEVER IT TAKES "_ then she looks to Teddy " _Did you find her "_

"_Yeah , She was at a conference in Seattle , she will be here in a couple hours"_ Teddy answers the looks to her boyfriend _" Henry take me to talk to your chief , I am sorry but Doctor Nelson is not the best for Arizona I am bringing doctor Shepard , Amelia is the best neuro , she will be here in a couple hours I sent Johanne to pick her on our plane to be faster , she asked me to send copies of her chart and scan to her email so she can study on plane_" Teddy explains to Henry who looks surprised.

"_Amelia , you are calling Amelia , are you crazy ? Teddy, the last time they saw each other Amelia threw a vase on Arizona´s head. How neither of you can see the conflict here? "_

"_Please don´t be so dramatic, drama queen much " _Christina Yang tells with some attitude

" _She was heartbroken , she won´t kill her. Throw a vase was a gesture, she is in a good place now"_ Meredith tells

"_Gesture of insanity, she is a drug addicted "_ Henry tells annoyed

"_Just keep pills girl away from cop girl "_ Yang tells and points to me " _and everything will be fine , in the moment she finds out Robbins is no longer a bed hopper she will go mad again"_ everybody looks at her with hard glare _" Just Saying "_

"_She is not taking pills anymore, she is not crazy, she is pregnant by the way, she moved on. That was a difficult moment of her life the grief made her act like that "_ Meredith tells

"_You didn´t take pills or threw vases_ " Henry tells

"_Well, Thanks to Lexie and Yang" _Meredith tells " _A sister and a lot of Tequila saved my life "_

I am stuck on middle of this argument complete lost when Addison and Mark arrive, Mark goes to Lexie side to hold her and Addison comes to my side.

"_How is she ?"_ Addie whispers to me

"_As far I understood she has a brain injury and the family is bringing Doctor Amelia Shepard that seems to have a past with Arizona. Something about the doctor girl threw a vase on Arizona´s head " _

"_Amelia is good, the Shepards were the best neuro on country, Derek her brother died two years ago , shooting on Hospital , Amelia was shot too but survived , It was detective Sadie Harris last case on homicides before she got transferred to robbery unit I was CSI on scene I remember a few details" _Addie explains to me then I connect a few dots Arizona told me Meredith the coffee shop owner was married with a doctor who died and she is Lexie sister and Yang is her best friend , so Amelia knows Arizona from mutual friends.

I am still processing everything when the Colonel speaks _" Henry please do what Teddy asked you , we already decided Amelia is going to do the surgery" _authoritarian tone

* * *

A couple hours later Amelia Shepard arrives, she goes straight to Teddy and Henry, I don´t know if I should pay attention to Yang or not but I keep my distance.

As they talk, a beep starts. Amelia and Henry run to Arizona room.

"_Bring the crash car "_ Henry yells and a nurse runs to the room , suddenly the room is full of people.

"_200 charge "_Amelia yells _"Clear "she_ shocks her

Henry does cardio massage _" One, two , three … come on , fight"_

"_300 charge_" Amelia yells again_ "Clear "she_ shocks her

Henry does cardio massage again "_" One, two , three … Fuck Arizona , come back "_

Barbara is sobbing on Colonel Arms and whispering _"Oh God, Please don´t take my angel, I can´t do this again I won´t. I can´t lose her too_"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previously_**

**As they talk, a beep starts and Amelia and Henry run to Arizona room **

"**_Bring the crash car "_ Henry yells and a nurse runs to the room , suddenly the room is full of people. **

"**_200 charge "_ Amelia yells _"Clear " _she shocks her**

**Henry does cardio massage _" One, two , three … come on , fight"_**

"**_300 charge_" Amelia yells again_ " Clear " _she shocks her**

**Henry does cardio massage again "_" One, two , three … Fuck Arizona , come back "_**

**Barbara is sobbing on Colonel arms and whispering _"Oh God, Please don´t take my angel, I can´t do this again I won´t. I can´t lose her too_"**

**_Now_**

"_Charge again "_ Amelia yells _" Clear "_ she shocks her and this time her beating starts and Amelia lets go a breath she didn´t even know she was holding.

"_Let´s take her to OR NOW "_ Amelia yells to Henry whilst he leaves the room to set this up, Amelia looks to Arizona.

" _A heart can be broken; but it keeps beating just the same." _She caress her cheek _" You are not going to die I promise not on my watch, I owe you. You are the reason I am still alive "_Amelia confesses to unconscious Arizona and then give her a gentle kiss just then Henry is back and they pass by us to take her to OR.

* * *

The surgery took ten hours; Amelia explained to us, she was able to take care of the bleeding and repair the vessels but Arizona will be in coma for a few days until the swell goes away. They will keep her on strong sedation for more three days and then they will reduce drugs and she will wake on her own time.

"_Is she going to have any damage?" _the colonel asks

"_Well, she could have some brain damage, but if I know anything about her. I doubt . She is as stubborn as a mule besides her IQ level is so high even she has some damage she is still be a asshole genius "_ Amelia jokes and everyone chuckles _"How did she get hurt?" A_melia asks

"_Hitting and run "_ Teddy answers

Amelia thinks for a second _"Hah, …. strange " _then grabs Teddy arms and they both leave the room. Amelia is pointing her finger to Teddy and Teddy just stare her defiant look then Amelia comes back to the room before she gets in she stops turn around and put a hand on Teddy´s chest _" You can´t team up with a dead sister Teddy , her lucky will end someday" _she whisper but I am close enough to hear. _"I know I am not strong enough to watch her die, are you?"_ She asks staring Teddy and look back to unconscious Arizona. Teddy doesn't say a word.

Barbara asked for Arizona team leave, they went back to work, I left too. Barbara, the Colonel and Teddy are taking shifts at hospital; they will call if anything changes.

We all stop by sometime to see her, it´s been five days and she is still unconscious. I am having a hard time to focus in anything else so I asked to Teddy to let me take the night shift today.

I am spending the night at Arizona room holding her hand and talking to her I brought a book and I am reading to her **_'… "Mr. President, I choose to believe that you are an honorable man. What you Just Said, sir, is that really an excuse"?" Jack paused, and was fully answered by silence-."_**

"_She really likes this book" _Amelia voice comes from behind me and I turn to see _" I remember her telling me about Tom Clancy novels and how Clear and Present Danger is awesome , her words"_

"_Yeah, sounds like her" _I stand to introduce myself_ " I am Callie Torres her –"_

"_Girlfriend " _Amelia cuts me_ " I know she told me" _she tells me and when I stare her with confused look she continues_ " I called her , 12 steps of Narcotics Anonymous. Number 9 Made direct amends to people we had harmed" _she explains

"_Oh. I see" _a little embarrassed

"_You have no idea how lucky you are , many women had the opportunity to cross path with her and she changed their life for better like me , but she never stays she is like a breeze , but she wants to stay with you , don´t ever let her go , it would be the worst mistake of your life" _

"_What happened?" _

"_We met at the worst moment of my life, I was hurt , my brother died and I started taking pills , I told everyone it was to my pain , to my injuries but it was a lie, I was addicted and Arizona saw that , she got closer to me , she talked, gave me comfort , she was there to me, she tried to teach me to love myself but it wasn´t enough so when I didn´t give up the pills she got me committed at a rehab and I was furious I threw a vase on her head , they put me on restrains. I stayed there for 6 months and when I left I went to Los Angeles to rebuild my life, I am 18 months clear, the funny thing is Arizona was the only one I couldn´t brace myself to make amends. I was scared of her reaction , of me , I don´t know , but two months ago I found out I was pregnant so I realize was the time to finally set my conscience free and I called her_." she stops look at Arizona and me she gets closer checks Arizona vitals writes something on her chart.

"_When you finish this book, try the Count of Monte Cristo, she will be so excited she will probably wake up to tell you this" _she has a playful tone and we chuckles then she leaves the room

* * *

Arizona is in coma for 10 days, I shared her time with Teddy and the parents, I spend the night so the parents stay during the day.

Tonight I arrive at hospital and find Barbara sitting at her side singing "Five_ little monkeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped his head So Momma called the doctor and the doctor said No more monkeys jumping on the bed!...… No little monkeys jumping on the bed none fell off and bumped his head So Momma called the doctor and the doctor said put those monkeys back in bed! "_I sit at Barbara Robbins side and hold her hand giving her comfort.

"_It was her favorite , Teddy liked incy wincy spider , I had to sing both songs every night, Arizona jumped on bed pretending being the monkeys" _she pauses_" Arizona always was restless , this girl on bed for 10 days doesn´t fit my daughter" _Barbara wipes a tear , a worried tone and tired look.

I squeeze her hand and reassure her_ "Amelia told me her brain is recovering, it´s not uncommon the coma in this situation but she will wake as soon her brain is fully recovered_. " In this moment Henry and Teddy get in the room, Teddy kisses Barbara cheek and holds her other hand while Henry looks Arizona vitals, then he talks.

" _Oh Callie , I know it´s hot here but you shouldn´t being topless , for God´s sake it´s a hospital" _he tell me in a very serious tone and everybody look at him like he is crazy , we are about to say something when Arizona´s monitor starts to beep signaling increase on her heart beat.

Henry leans over Arizona and talks _" I know how to get your attention , she ra , hah point to Hordak , bite me_" he has a playful tone and chuckles , Teddy , Barbara and I are staring at him so he looks at us _" Her last results showed increase on conscious , she is waking , I was testing if she can hear , I guess I was right, she will wake soon." _He pauses_ " I will page Amelia "_

A few minutes later Amelia is on room _" Arizona can you open your eyes " _Amelia commands , we wait a second no response _" Can you squeeze my hand ?"_ she asks and we wait no response again _" What about one finger ?"_ No response again

"_She is not ready yet, we just need to give her time " _Henry explains when we all look disappointed by Amelia´s failure

Barbara and Teddy say goodbye to Arizona kiss her and leave for the night, I will stay I promise call if anything changes; I am holding her hand in case she is ready to squeeze.

"_I miss your blue eyes; I see your blue eyes every time I close mine, please could you wake , give me those eyes , I can´t stand my life without you_" I plead _" Could you wake for me , please" _I am sobbing then I lean over her and kiss her , it is a soft kiss , my teardrops falling on her cheeks and when I step back she squeezes my hand, her eyes are still closed and I burst out laughing.

"_Angel , are you awake ? Open your eyes , please " _I am still holding her hand and she squeezes again and I laugh again_ " Oh angel I am so happy , please give me my blue ocean "_

Takes a couple of minutes but then she slowly open her eyes.

" _Hey Angel , there is my blue ocean" _I smile when she look at me , she stares me for a minute without saying a word.

"_Calliope , … uh.. you ," _she stops her throat is dry so I put some water and give to her she drinks ". Ah _you are not topless I am disappointed "_she has a serious tone.

I laugh again_ "Sorry , maybe later. Now I have to call your doctors and family "_

"_How long ?" _she asks_ " I mean , how long I am unconscious?" _

" _10 days "_

"_So , I lost thanksgiving "_

"_Not yet , it will be in two days "_

"_Nice, I love turkey " _we both chuckles again

I texted the doctors and family, now they are all here, Amelia is doing some tests on her

" _You woke up with a kiss , so princess of you , sis "_ Teddy plays _" I though you are the prince "_

" _I can be both , jealous much ! Hordak won´t never be able to wake you up" _Arizona challenge tone then she stares me smiling

She puts a hand over her heart "_For she will be my heroine for all time, and her name will be Calliope " _she tells and everybody on room laughs

Then Henry realizes has been offended before _"Hey, I am a real prince charming too, in fact I was the first one to get your attention. " _

"_By using my girlfriend boobs, so unprofessional " _

"_It worked, hah, get over " _

"_I am trying to work here, stop biting each other_" Amelia tells in a serious tone while tests Arizona body responses to her tests _" So , are you feeling any pains and before answer , please don´t be yourself now , be a normal person for once "_

"_What that supposed to mean ?" _Arizona asks irritated tone

"_You always hide pain , like it's a sin being in pain " _Barbara explains to her daughter Arizona looks around and everybody nods the head in agreement

"_Sorry disappoint everyone but I am REALLY not in pain now "_she looks at us_ "Maybe Amelia could throw another vase " _playful tone_ "I think I saw a big one in the nurse station" _she smiles and everyone look dead serious to her

"_Fine , what a difficult crowd , so about thanksgiving , Teddy is everything set up at your place?"_

"_Arizona , you are not be able to leave the hospital by then" _Amelia tells_ " You just get out a coma , we will have to be at hospital for a least a few days"_

Arizona looks really disappointed now_ " But I thought -"_

Henry cuts her _"Don´t worry Arizona , I have a plan " _

She stares him_ "Is it an evil plan ? you are Hordak " _Arizona jokes

"_If it is , so glimmer and she-ra can stop me " _Henry smiles and we all chuckles

We keep talking with Arizona for hours, then we are really tired and so is she, Henry asks us to leave, Teddy will stay doing her company.

* * *

At home I couldn´t sleep so I came back to the hospital to find Teddy passed out on couch

Arizona watching TV she is seeing a news channel, that impolite man I bumped in Miami, Senator Bennet has been announced as presidential candidate. She catches a water bottle on her bedside and throws at the opposite wall.

"_Ok. I guess Senator Bennet doesn´t have your vote" _I tell her from threshold she get scared by my suddenly voice but in less than a second she is smiling

"_I guess not"_ she tells me and turn off the TV _" I just .. ah … I am annoyed been at hospital and ah .. can´t sleep I have been sleeping for 10 days , I am not really up to sleep anytime soon " _she tells me and I take a seat at her bedside _" I assume you are having hard time to sleep too "_

"_Yep, at home by myself I was ….. Over thinking " _I tell looking at my foot

A loud snore comes from couch and we both chuckles "_Don´t count on Teddy to keep guard" _she tells me smiling and we burst out laughing as the snore increase, then she gets serious and stares me _"Over thinking, Are you considering breaking up with me, after I barely get out coma because it is just mean-"I_ cut her and kiss her deeply

"_I was thinking how happy I am I have you, moron "_I kiss her again _"And I won´t ever leave you_ "

"_You promise?"_ she asks hopeful

I take a deep breath and hold her hand "_I promise, but please Be careful, my life sucks without you" I_ kiss her hand then her lips

She raises her eyebrow_ "Well, Teddy has the couch, and this chair you are sitting is awful so to the sake of being fair you need to climb to bed with me "_she tells me smirking I raise my eyebrow to her and she keeps going _" Come on Calliope , I will behave"_ she pauses and whisper _"most of the time "_

I just look to her with an incredulous look and she taps her fingers on the bed_" It is for medical reasons "_

"_How so?" _I ask

"_You are keeping my body warm to avoid hypothermia" _Arizona has a smirk tone and I smile and go along

"_Sure" _I chuckle and climb to bed_, _I lay at her side with my head on her shoulder making sure don´t touch any wires. She lean in and kisses my forehead then she grabs the remote and turn on the TV again.

" _I think I saw the Count of Monte Cristo when I was flipping_ " she tells me excited then she finds _" See this 1934 version. In black and white is even more cool_" On screen we see Abbe Faria scene he is dying and Arizona knows by heart every word of his speech and she speaks along him**_" ...When people die, we feel a grief because their minds are lost to us. How fortunate am I... I leave my mind behind in your possession; it is part of yours. Use it as an instrument for justice. My blessing... Edmond, if you could only see. Death is so beautiful "_** on scene he dies and Arizona let out a tear she seems to be deeply touched by this scene but I don´t say a word about this I just keep watching the movie until I finally fall sleep on her arms.

* * *

It´s Thanksgiving day and I have been working in a much better mood since Arizona woke up It´s four p.m. when I leave; as I arrive at hospital her room is empty

I ask around and finally find her at Pediatric Ward. It´s a playroom and a group of children is there listening a live performance Teddy and Arizona. Amelia and Henry watches and cheers them

" … _It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life_)" Arizona plays guitar and sings with Teddy at her side being second vocal …_ I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _She looks straight in Teddy´s eyes and they sing together loudly_" It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life_)" then Arizona does a spin and keep going_ I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _She sings even loudly the next part_ "It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)"_

The song finishes and the children go crazy clapping, yelling, cheering it´s amazing how they loved

"_Okay guys , now everyone back to your own room , including you Rock Star_ " Henry tells stopping the concert

"_Boo Boo Boo …."_ all children boos Henry and Arizona burst out laughing and join the children booing him

Amelia , Teddy and I are smiling when I group of nurses come to take the children back to their room , Islip an arm through hers and we walk with Teddy , Henry and Amelia behind us.

" _I want a turkey sandwich " _Arizona tells me and pout

"_Why , you don´t like sandwiches _" I ask confused

"_It´s thanksgiving I need to eat turkey, even it is on freaking bread "she_ pouts and everyone laughs

"_Hey Callie , take your sleeping beauty to a walk at hospital garden , she needs exercises , I have to pack up and I am sure Teddy and Henry would enjoy some alone time"_ Amelia tells me with a smirk

"_Sure. My pleasure, Let´s go angel _"

While we leave to go outside, the others three remain inside the hospital, all of them smiling

"_They are up to something "_Arizona tells me looking them standing smiling

We walk around for a while with my arm through hers then we sit at a bench outside I slip an arm around her waist and my head is resting on her shoulder, the place we are sitting has a perfect view of sunset, is amazing looks exactly like we are part of a beautiful painting, she lean in kisses me, we are kissing for a couple of minutes.

" _Wow , this view , our kiss , seems we are part of one those pieces on your gallery"_ I tell her in an emotional voice.

She then kisses me one more time when our kiss broke apart she caress my cheek and stares at me lovingly "How_ do I love thee? Let me count the ways."_ She declares and I raise my eyebrow surprised she keeps going

" _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_  
_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight"  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, — I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! — and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death." _

"_Wow , Angel , this is the most beautiful thing I ever heard , you sure know how to conquer a girl " _I tell her while wiping a tear then I kiss her again this time more heated than appropriate to the place we are.

Broking our kiss she smiles _" This what I call a real Robbins Gallery piece " _smirk look she kisses me again passionately then a song starts **_One step, two steps, counting tiles on the floor Three steps, four steps, guess this means that I'm a whore Uh-oh, hell no, how long till I reach the door? _**She broke the kiss and stare me and I reach my pocket to grab my phone

"_Hey Teddy , ok I take her back " _I tell on phone then I hang up and look at her still staring me" _What angel"_

"_Walk of shame – Pink , it´s your ringtone , really" _incredulous look on her

"_It´s Teddy´s ringtone " _I answer smiling and she still didn´t get it_ " Our first time she caught us on bed , remember , I felt like the walk of shame" _she finally gets it and we both chuckles

"_Let´s go I have to take you back to your room" _I tell her standing she doesn´t move , pouts and crosses her arms on her chest _" Come on, angel , don´t be childish we can´t stay here forever ,let´s go now " _I tell her turning my back and walking away from her I give three or four steps then I hear her voice

"_Who has not seen their lover Walking at ease, Walking like any other " _I turn around.

" _A pavement under trees, Not singular, apart, But footed, featured, dressed,_

_Approaching like the rest in the same dapple of the summer caught;_

_Who has not suddenly thought with swift surprise?_

_There walks in cool disguise,_

_There comes, my heart."_

She declares loudly with her hand over her heart when she ends we hear loudly clapping and whistle , a group of people nearby hearing that starting to yell_" Kiss , Kiss , Kiss Kiss Kiss"_

She gets closer to me_ "We can´t disappoint my crowd" _

"_I guess not" _I tell her and grab her waist and pull her close to me to give her a heartily kiss whilst kissing I can hear the crowd at lot of yeiiii and claps , and whistle when the kiss broke she is closing her lips tightly to stop a burst of laughter threatening to bubble out _" What now , angel"_

" _Dead poets from nineteen century works all times" _she tells smiling and I just punch her on shoulder "_ Ouch I am a patient here , you know"_

"_Sue me" _I answer grabbing her hand so we can finally go back to her room

"_Callie?"_ she asks shyly

" _Yeah" _

"_If Teddy´s ringtone is walk of shame, what is mine " _

"_Uncle Kracker – Smile " _I answer and she gives me a light kiss on cheek

We arrive at Arizona ´s room she stops at door with the biggest grin I ever seen she is really happy she covers her mouth, then she looks at me

" _Did you know ?" _she asks and I just smile.

Henry´s plan to thanksgiving wasn´t evil at all, in fact was very sweet, since Arizona couldn´t go out, we brought everything here, we set up all in her room, a table with all her mother´s traditional dishes and beverages and her people, the Colonel, Barbara, Teddy, Henry, Christina Yang, Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Owen Hunt , Alex Karev , me and Amelia Shepard who tag along since she is here as her doctor. I also invited Addison and Mark. Yang can´t party without Tequila and dancing so she brought both even Teddy begging her to not.

"_Yang , turn off the music , there are others patients on ward "_ Henry tells

"_Dude relax, this is neurology's department if some patient of this wing complain it will be a good thing , right "_ she smiles but nobody gets except Arizona who is burst out laughing

"_They need to wake up to complain Henry_ " she explains _" Come on Henry , it's funny , coma patient joke " _Arizona tells smiling and giving a high five to Yang

We talk happily then the Colonel asks us to join him on dinner table _" As tradition I usually asks everyone on table to silent pray for whatever you are thankful on this day, but my wife and I know that today is different I guess we all here are thankful for the same thing so I would like to all of you raise your glasses"_ Once we all raise our glasses he declares and we all join him in a choir "**_Thank you God for Arizona be here today _**"

* * *

It´s been a week since Arizona woke up, she will be release from hospital today, Amelia is saying goodbye she is heading back to Los Angeles.

Arizona hugs Amelia_ "Thank you Amelia , for coming here and save my life , Thank you I will be forever thankful" _Arizona tells hugging Amelia

"_No you won´t. We are even. You saved my life too" _Amelia answers

They keep holding each other for a while and they are about to cry when Amelia step away

" _Ok. I gave all your instructions to the part of your brain that works with serious subjects "_ Amelia tells and pauses " _I mean Teddy , everything else is useless regardless "_ We smile except Arizona

"_Wow , so funny Amelia , So when I am having the honor to meet the lovely gentleman , father of your child , the man that made you a serious woman " _

"_Jealous much , Sorry You lost your chance" _Amelia jokes and I pay attention. Teddy smiles

"_I have a wonderful girlfriend, who doesn´t throw vases "_Arizona tells with her arms crossed on chest

"_Give her time , she will. It´s fact you are a lousy girlfriend we need to do that_" Arizona gets sad now and noticing that Amelia talks

" _Arizona , I am playing with you , the fact is the girl I met COULD be an amazing girlfriend , she had potential to be someday , except she wasn´t there yet, but Callie has an amazing girlfriend because the girl whose life I saved she IS an amazing girlfriend ."_

Arizona listen that and look at me and I nod my head in agreement.

"_You always will be my breeze_ " she pauses _" You came to my life and slowly , softly took away all bad stuff allowing me to find the good ones "_ she tells with a hand over her belly. "_You are a good person , never let anyone tell you otherwise " _she caress Arizona cheek and give her a soft kiss.

" _Call me when you are on Los Angeles and I will introduce you to my fiancé _" she tells and turn around , on the threshold she look back a last time and blow a last kiss before leave for good.

Teddy put her arm around Arizona shoulder _" Well , let´s go you are going to stay at my place " _

"_What , No , no , no no , no I going to my place or Callie´s " _panic on her voice

"_Callie works all day long , she can´t watch over you" _

"_NEITHER you., what about our business ?" _Disdain in her voice

" _Our parents will watch you over as I am at office"_

"_Excellent ! Just what I need my father lecturing me " _she mimics his tone and body language_ "Your disregard for your own safety is unforgivable , young lady. Safety first _" she finishes her imitation and Teddy and I burst out laughing

" _Just avoid sword fights on living room or dancing contest on bed and you will be fine" _Teddy smiles and put Arizona´s bag on her shoulder while Arizona put her arm on my shoulder.

We arrive at Teddy´s place, is an amazing Victorian House I love the style of her house, Teddy planned everything, front porch wrapping around the two story turret. Inside a master suite, five bedroom , three full baths and one half bath , gathering room, formal dining room, snack-bar in kitchen, kitchen island, fireplace, laundry area and storage space and a bonus room above the garage, a porch swing , big backyard with trees , barbecue space and pool.

"_Wow, Teddy your place is amazing "_ I tell to Teddy

Arizona with a tone of disdain _"You should see my boat, it´s even cooler "_

"_Right, First million dollar buying "_I laugh remembering our first date, Arizona told me when they made first million dollar Teddy bought a house and Arizona a boat.

"_Yeah Arizona , the boat is cool but we can´t raise a family on that "_ Teddy with disdain on her voice

"_Just type the Schürmann Family on Google and you see how wrong you are " _Arizona disdains back _" They are doing this for twenty years " _

"_I don´t want to raise my kids on a boat " _I tell honestly and they both stare me

" _Arizona , did you propose to Callie ?" _Teddy asks and I blush realizing what I just told

"_No, no, she didn't I said, I was thinking about the situation, the Schurmann Family, I am not talking about us, just making conversation that´s all" _I am panicking and finally stop talking Teddy is suspiciously looking at me and Arizona is smiling.

"_Twice Calliope " _Arizona gestures with her fingers with a grin and I blush even more

"_Twice what ?" _Teddy asks

"_Calliope, let go a hint she wants to marry me " _Arizona answer her sister smiling_ " I guess I have to buy a ring soon" _

" _No, don´t buy , has to be meaningful , you could–"_ Teddy tells excited but I cut her before she finishes

"_TEDDY , I am not proposing , I am not expecting Arizona to propose , it is just misunderstanding situation , stop making plans , you know your sister : she is crazy , don´t give her funny ideas . God" _I deep breath

"_What do you have in mind Teddy?"_ Arizona asks completely ignoring my statement

"_STOP"_ I yell _"No one is going to marry here, no one is proposing, no rings "_nervous tone

"_We talk later, Let´s get inside "_ Teddy tells to Arizona and she nods in agreement and I sigh.

Teddy and Arizona walk ahead me Arizona leaning on Teddy _" Should I be worried she just said won´t marry me " _Arizona asks Teddy withconcerned and sad tone

"_Maybe, you should be more careful "_ Teddy answers

I yell from behind them _"I didn´t say that. I am going to marry you " _they both look each other smiling like a Cheshire cat and turn to me

"_Ok , Calliope , I do. Calm down. " _Arizona jokes and Teddy plays along _" My sister , do you know what they say? Three times is charm _" they both chuckles and get inside the house

"_Hey my little angel , are you ok ? "_ the Colonel kisses Arizona cheek and hugs then _"Don´t stand sit down "_ the Colonel orders and Arizona sits on an armchair

I am standing on doorway and Teddy just sits on couch , at same time Barbara comes from kitchen _" Arizona, what are you doing go upstairs take a bath and sleep "_

"_Momma , I am not invalid , I am fine I am staying here besides Calliope is here , I am polite "_

" _Honey , what Amelia said ?" _Barbara asks to Teddy

"_She said Arizona will have some pain because of the broken ribs but otherwise she will be fine, she needs to take easy , no skydiving ,bungee jumping , free diving and no martial arts , that´s all" _she jokes and the Robbins give her a hard glare

"_You do all that " _I ask to Arizona sitting at Teddy´s side at couch

"_Unfortunately, yes. When I told you she is restless I wasn´t kidding "_ Barbara answers me in motherly tone

"_Come on mother , don´t scare Callie , I don´t do all time , I KNOW HOW to do that´s all " _she looks at me _" I like to learn things so I try everything , things eventually could become handy" _

"_Next time, maybe you should try learning how to cook, is handy, you know, save you from starving" _Teddy jokes and Arizona throw a cushion on her, we all laugh

"_Speaking on cooking , Let´s go Teddy , help me _" Barbara asks Teddy who raises from couch immediately I take as a clue and stand to leave

"_Callie , where are you going?_ " Barbara asks me _" Don´t be silly , sit down you are having dinner with us "_

I sit back and Arizona come to sit at my side at couch she grabs my hand and her father sits at armchair he stares us for a moment then we hear a bark and this beautiful gray and white Siberian husky dog jumps over Arizona

" _Hey Freedom I miss you too "_ Arizona tells whilst the dog licks her face then the dog looks to me and barks I am scared so I scoot over and Arizona smiles _" Relax Callie Freedom is just saying hi , right Freedom , say hi to Calliope !" _the dog barks again

"_Don´t worry Callie , Freedom is probably falling in love for you right now , this dog is Arizona soul , he does everything she does and look a lot like her_ " Teddy tells me smiling coming from kitchen with a jar of juice and glasses.

I am still scared and lean over couch on opposite side _" I don´t think so , it scares me"_

Teddy smiles and taps her right side _" Come here Freedom " _she calls and the dog jumps couch and go to her side , it just sit straight at her side she looks at me smiling and starts to explain

" _When I come back to US after lived my entire life with my messy sister as roommate I wanted peace so instead find a roommate at Harvard Campus I rent a place nearby , one day as extracurricular activity I was working at an animal shelter and Freedom was there , he was a lost dog who got hit by a car, they didn´t find the owner , he was really beat up but he was fighting ,Everyone thought he was going to die but he survived when the veterinarian told me about his personality behavior and I look at his eyes , it was Arizona all over I couldn´t let him alone, I took him home and my apartment never was the same"_

"_Come on look those blue eyes, it is like my son " _Arizona jokes_ " Come here Freedom " _Arizona calls and he jumps back at her lap _" Caress him Callie , he doesn´t bite "_

I carefully get closer and caress his coat, and Freedom just low his head enjoying the attention _"So , what is a Siberian husky behavior _?" I ask

"_They get bored easily, Failure to give them the attention can result in unwanted behavior, such as excessive howling, marking, chewing on furniture, or crying. They were historically bred to be working and companion , and should always be gentle in nature, also are highly intelligent but because of their intelligence, they can easily become bored and may stop listening to commands and They are excellent "escape artists" and have been known to climb chain-link fences and find other ways of escaping a confined area._"

"_Wow, definitively Arizona child " _I joke and everyone laughs _" And Spirit was Teddy´s " _the colonel tells and Arizona and Teddy stop to smile

"_Spirit?"_ I ask

The colonel explains "_Their first dog, when Arizona was 9 she broke her legs after weeks at hospital she needed PT, she was on recovery, the child psychologist talked to me he said Arizona was an unsettle child so I should consider a dog to do her company during recovery otherwise she will end up hurting herself more for not being able to settle down, so I brought home this Labrador. They both loved the dog, Spirit was always playing, it was like a third child, it was always at their side" _

"_Spirit death was the heartbreaker Arizona born" _Teddy states in a sad tone

"_What?! _" Arizona asks

"_Please Arizona , Spirit died we both were devastated , then three days later Johanne said she was leaving in a month your answer was I quote OK Good to your father, we still can be friends , maybe we see each other someday , then she slapped you and you start bed hopping , rings any bells" _Teddy tells and Arizona give her a hard glare

"_I was a teenager, don´t blame the dog for my behavior" _

"_You can´t handle lost Arizona, if you lose someone you love you drown on shit, you do stupid things, you take unreasonable risks, that´s you"_

The sisters stare each other, noticing the cold on room the Colonel changes the subject " _So Callie , What are you intentions with my angel ?"_ Teddy takes that line as clue to leave back to kitchen , Freedom follows her.

I froze and before I can answer anything Arizona does _" Marry me , she hinted me three times "_

"_Oh, that´s good news " _the Colonel smiles_ " What are you waiting angel , find her a ring"_

"_Sir, uh, colonel , it´s too soon. I love your daughter but we need time to be sure " _nervous tone _" We know each other for less than three months _"

The colonel looks at me like he is considering saying something from my peripheral vision I can see Arizona signing no with her head then he snaps out "_One day I tell you my story with her mother but for now , I go to get her guitar , I miss my angel talent" _he stands and leaves the room, he comes back a minute later and gives to Arizona her guitar

"_Let´s play a game , Callie you chose a song , Arizona plays and you sing" _we both look to Colonel and he keeps going "_ One rule , the song you going to sing has to be the first thing you think when you look at my daughter"_

"_I don´t know sir " _shyly tone

"_Don´t worry Callie , my daughter can play any song , right angel_" smirking _"When you are ready whisper on Arizona´s ear the song "_

I think for a second then whisper on Arizona´s ear , and seems the colonel was right Arizona starts to play immediately , now I have to sing , I stare Arizona and start

"_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I am complete now that I've found you"_

I give Arizona a lovely kiss at her cheek when we finish, the Colonel stands_ " Three months, three years or thirty years what´s difference_?" he tells and looks to Barbara also smiling standing on threshold.

"_Diner is ready; let´s go people "_Barbara calls us. Teddy sets the table and we all go to the dinner table, chatting and smiling, I look at those people around me and I never see more family love in my life, be part this family is all I can wish right now. _I finally found where I belong, this is home._

* * *

AN1: I know it was more like a filling chapter but it was necessary as a bridge for what is coming. We also had some insights on Arizona persona.

Callie and Arizona are happy, it will last or is this calm before the storm?

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER : Pink Mask audacious plan puts her in trouble/ Arizona does a big gesture for Callie. How will she react?_**

* * *

AN2 : Amelia quote : _A heart can be broken; but it keeps beating just the same, _is from Fanny Flagg.

AN3 : The songs on this chapter are Bon Jovi – It´s my life / Pink – Walk of Shame/ I knew I loved you – Savage Garden

AN4 : The poems are How_ do I love thee? By Elizabeth Barrett / The Avenue Frances Cornford_


	10. Chapter 10

AN1: The song on this chapter : La La La - LMFAO

* * *

_Oh My God Mother, please, leave, I am fine. I swear_" Arizona tells her mother on driveway , the Robbins are leaving today. Arizona is at home for a week , she is fine , so they are heading back home_. " Teddy put Johanne at your service Dad , she will stay on call waiting for you instructions. As soon you find out the day of the meeting in Washington DC call her_ " Arizona explains to her father.

"_I don´t know , angel. I could take a commercial flight , It´s your plane to your business trip"_

"_Daddy, I am not traveling before New Year's 'eve so take the plane so you can attend your meetings and come back to Christmas " _

"_Fine, come here angel _" the colonel asks and open his arms to Arizona hug him and kiss, she gives him a lot of kisses then she turns to her mother and holds her and kiss her all over her face. I get closer and hug both parents too. They get in Teddy´s car and Teddy takes off to the airport.

"_So, What is up for today, angel?"_

" _I need to pack up , because living on Teddy´s place she is driving me crazy besides at my own place I can have visitors , intima's visit." _

"_Yeah, visitors as more than one?" _raised eyebrow

"_You know, I am popular " _she jokes and I hit her shoulder "_Ouch… this is assault , I want to press charges " _playful tone

"_Press charges ? Marine tough never lost in a face to face confrontation " _mock tone

"_Fine, laugh as you want but is true, I never lost , never happened , never will" _she pauses_ "Now , let´s go help me to pack, tonight you will be cooking for me "_

"_What, is this a 1950 marriage, pack up, cook and sex services?" _I ask in a playful tone.

" _Four "_ gestures with her fingers the number four , waving the fingers.

"_What? For God´s sakes Arizona let´s pack "_ I tell her snapping mentally my head for letting go again an idea of marriage;

She is smiling and waving four with her fingers when we hear **'Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face' [teddy´s ringtone]**

"_What Teddy, where is my folks, they are ok? " _Arizona panics and pauses_ "Oh, Ok , no no , don´t worry take them to airport and I go to the gallery deal with it" _she pauses again_ "No , tell him to keep the plane I am not going anywhere" _a long pause and sighs_ "I am ready to work don´t worry, bye "_

"_You are going to the gallery? Do you want some company, a ride?" _

"_Uh, some urgent issue, No, I have a car on garage, Stop by my place tonight" _she tells me, kisses me and run inside the house to get dressed. I stand on driveway wondering what a hell just happened.

* * *

I decide to go work, it was my day off but without Arizona I don´t have anything good to do. At precinct Mark is at his desk and looks suspicious to me.

"_What are you doing here?" _he asks

"_Arizona got back work; I have nothing better to do"_

"_So, take this "_he hands me a pile of files to work

We work all day long, it´s after seven pm we are getting ready to leave when we get a call , someone broke at Portland Port , a container has been violated and port security engaged in confrontation, police was called and now we have a police pursuit on area, helicopters on scene, , the TV news helicopter is broadcasting alive the pursuit, Mark and I are on precinct watching on TV.

This criminal is on a motorcycle and he is successfully avoiding be cornered ,he is all dressed in black and has a motorcycle helmet , this is crazy, this person is doing a show , jumping with the bike over blocks and doing spins to avoid be cornered , a lot of cars crash on this pursuit , more and more cars are gathering on pursuit, then the biker stops and everyone thinks he is going to surrender but out of nowhere , he just spin the vehicle and speed really fast in a new direction using some parked patrols as launch ramp the motorcycle flies an land on an covered area of the port where the choppers lost vision of him.

After a few minutes we spot him again, his is a further area of the port almost out but a new group of patrols surround him and now he really doesn´t have a place to go, but he keeps trying he speeds, then the inevitable happens a patrol comes from opposite direction and hits the motorcycle, the impact throws the biker on water, he drown immediately. All cars stop at edge and immediately cops starting to call divers to come. Mark and I stare each other for a second then we grab our things and run to the Port area.

We arrive at scene, the uniforms on scene tell us the no one came to surface, the divers just arrive and they are getting ready to dive but they are not hopeful is night and this waters are very dark and deep.

Being useless in this body search, we go to check the manifest of container to find out what this crazy biker was willing to risk his life for, I called Addie and she is helping us, we are checking the manifest and trying to confront with all material inside of the container. We are here for three hours then we got a surprise, hidden between clothes supposedly to be sent to Africa, we find weapons. We call ATF to take over the crime scene. While we are waiting we secure the container, the divers also are finishing the search for now, they didn´t find the body. We run the motorcycle on DMV, and now I am surprised belongs to my late partner Timothy Benson _WHAT a FUCK_

When ATF arrives they talk to us, according to agent Malone, this container is a diplomatic shipment, and escaped our authorities, now they will start an investigation but they aren´t very optimistic because of diplomatic immunity issue.

I go to Laura´s house, Timothy widow and she tells me the motorcycle was at old lady neighbor garage. Dead end again. Whilst I am at her place I see her daughter she is seven years old and I haven´t seen them since the funeral, but when I look the child I have a unsettle feeling this kid looks too familiar to me, like I have already seen her.

"_Mommy, can I call aunt to her sing to me Five monkeys on bed? I miss her "_ the girl tells

"_No, Barbie. Why are you wake ? Go back to your room, now. I will be there in a few"_ then Laura looks at me " _Callie , can I help you with anything else ? It is really late Barbie should be on bed."_

"_Oh, Sure . I have to go I will call you about the bike to give you back " _then I pause on door and ask with a curious tone_ "Her aunt ? I though you and Tim are only child "_

"_Uh.. . We are, a friend from work, she calls her aunt. About the bike take your time it´s not like I will ride it"_

At my car I call Arizona is almost midnight, in the middle of this confusion I forgot to call her. Her phone goes straight to voicemail; I try a few times since she didn´t pick up I decide to go to her place.

I arrive at her place she is at her bed all covered with three blankets shivering.

"_Angel, are you ok?"_ I ask with a hand at her forehead to check her temperature no fever thank God.

" _Yeah, I am just feeling cold " _she answers " _I took bath on cold water , that´s all" _she explains to me and I look to her confused glare_ " Seemed a good idea at time " _she tells me smiling and she scoot over giving me space to join her _" Heat me " _husky voice

I smile and accept her offer, we start to kiss passionately, my hands running over her body up and down, the kiss heating, my tongue invades her mouth and I kiss her on neck, jaw then I top her.

"_Ahhhhh, Geez "_ Arizona yells in pain and step away.

"_What Arizona, I hurt you, sorry sorry , angel " _sorrowful voice

"_Ah , Could you please get my pain killers is in my medicine cabinet on bathroom AH God " _

"_Sure" _I get the pills and come back fast_ " Here " _she grabs the pills and take at once no water.

"_Arizona , did you lie to your mother ? How long are you in pain?"_

"_I didn´t. I wasn´t in pain. I think I made some wrong move today" _she states with a painful look I stare her trying to read her _"Can we just sleep now, please ?"_

"_Sure "_ I tell her with a serious tone and hold her close to me, her head on my chest I keep caressing her hair and she falls asleep.

Next morning I find her on kitchen counter working on her laptop and TV kitchen on showing last night pursuit, I kiss her.

"_Feeling better angel?"_ concerned tone on my voice

She slyly smile "_Yeah, better"_ she pull me and passionately kiss me "_Now, even better"_ then she smiles and hands me a cup of coffee.

Right now on TV the anchor tells '**According to the port security who first spot the breaking, the criminal was a woman, a military trained woman**,** the man told us he engaged in a confrontation with this woman who was unarmed and disarmed him with combative techniques , she did all that without a single shot…"**

"_So familiar " _I whisper

"_What?"_ Arizona chokes her coffee.

" _Nothing._ _I have to go. " I_ give her another kiss and put my cup on sink I turn to her _"Angel , you said you did free diving before , right" _a lower tone on my voice.

" _I did. Skydiving, Scuba Diving, Free Diving, name it I did " _nonchalant tone

"_uh you think is possible this person_ " I point to TV _" survived " _curious tone

She stares me for a second then answer _"yeah, definitively. "_Serious tone then takes another sip of her coffee.

* * *

At station Addison is sitting at my desk waiting for me, she is tapping her foot as she waits.

I give her a suspicious glare_ "Good Morning Addie " _then before she could answer a song plays **'You're better than the best I'm lucky just to linger in your light'[arizona´s ringtome] **I smile at my phone and answer _" Hey angel , missing me already" _I take a sit and look to Addie who has now a relieve look _" I would love that, bye love you too"_

"_Was that Arizona?" _Addie ask me with suspicious eyes.

"_Exactly how many people I call angel and tell I love you, Addie? Woman you are strange this morning"_

Addie looks around my department_ " Where is the tulip ?" _

"_Tulip , as in red tulip sent by Pink Mask " _I raise an eyebrow she nods_ " I didn´t get one , you are saying you think last night was Pink Mask action"_

"_I am sure it was" _she pauses when I just stare she explains_" Portland Port is high security place, she was unarmed , she engaged in a confrontation without hurt anyone and most important she wasn't taking anything she just open the container to be exposed to local authorities"_

"_What about the container? "_

"_It was a digitally coded container she opened and let it open, once the container was open by law it should be verified by customs authorities, the security images shows her opening and leaving, unfortunately the security guard spot her escape"_

"_She was trying to stop international contraband?" _

"_Seems like it " _then she looks at her foot

"_Probably died doing it, I mean … you didn´t get a tulip"_

* * *

It´s been fifteen days since the pursuit, ATF assumed the case and they didn´t make any progress. I didn´t get any tulips since that day. Despite that I am really happy, Arizona is fully recovered, no pains and even better no business trip. I am working when George rushes in, followed by detective Stevens and Addison.

"_Callie, Callie, " _rush on his voice.

"_What George, where is the fire?"_ I ask frowning.

"_You need to see this "_Addie tells me and turn on the TV.

On TV, a show named Money Value who discusses stocks, investments, financial market all of this. The interviewer, a red haired woman with blue eyes is talking with some boring bold old man and I look to my friends.

"_Why?"_ I ask confused.

"_Just watch, ok "_Stevens tells me and I shrug.

"_Fine "_

**_ON SCREEEN _**

The interviewer close the current interview and call the next guest on show: _' Now, for our next segment the youngest billionaire woman of financial market the Entrepreneur doctor Robbins '_ the woman announces and my heart skip a beat when she appears on screen , she sits at the counter at her side and waves and wink to audience, my heart melts , there are a little audience at studio and they all clap to her.

_'Doctor Robbins, is a huge pleasure talk to so talent and beautiful woman, I have to say, it´s first time a met someone like you, welcome to my show _' the woman tells blushing a little

_'Well, Janet, this is my pleasure. Please call me Arizona, not even my students call me doctor Robbins.'_

_'So Arizona _' the woman reaches and holds Arizona _hand' tell me how exactly this work, how did you made a billion on financial market'_

Arizona smiles and starts to explain how she started on financial market at age 19 and with her education improving she learned more and more and by the time she was 21 she made her first million dollar and by age of 24 she made one billion. She explains how financial markets works, gives tips on investments, how the gallery is her personal dream and how she loves authentication but she still works as entrepreneur investing in potential companies all over the world. She tells about her classes on Portland University and a book called Economy on Emergent Market which she wrote with University support and it will be release in three days.

_'Arizona, I am falling in love for you, you are amazing , I bet you are single , there is no way with all this work you find time to date'_ the red haired woman tells her with a hand over hers and really annoying me.

Arizona smiles her perfect dimpled grin, this Janet lean even closer _' In my book , I talk about three steps to be well succeed Search Knowledge, Take a stand, Have a Plan, but I guess I should include a four step it doesn´t fit specifically to emergent market but to all things in life , it´s called surround yourself trustful people. I have a team, they help me to run my business, I have someone to run the gallery: Alexandra Grey, I have someone to run the authentication department Christina Yang , and I have someone really awesome who runs me' _she smiles _' Teddy Altman , she schedule my activities and oversee my work, I am nothing without her but I hope she is not seeing this now'._ She burst out laughing

_'Oh the sidekick Teddy'_ the woman tells on a mock tone and Arizona moves her head I can see she is getting irritated _'So, I guess no time to date '_ the woman insist _'I am asking because according People Magazine you are on list the most desirable bachelorettes number 12 and according to Out Magazine you are number 4, and my number one right now. ' _the woman tells her and winks _BITCH_

_'Actually, as I said before I have a team they help me to do my job so I can have time to enjoy life, and nowadays, enjoy life include a single person ' _

_'Oh! Heartbreaker down? '_ Jealousy on her tone _' Oh Lucky girl'_

_'Yeah , I am lucky, every day I pray because I am so grateful to have her in my life '_

_' I wasn´t talking about her, hot billionaire bachelorette is a catch '_ the woman winks to Arizona _' Who is she, singer, actress, supermodel , athlete , politician , reporter you have quite a reputation'_

Arizona smiles but I know she is upset now_ 'You forgot strippers, waitress and cab drivers'_ the audience burst out laughing and the woman blushes.

_'Is she one of those ?'_ the woman asks smiling

_' I though we are going to talk about economy , this is not TMZ'_ Arizona tells and even the interviewer knows she is upset.

_'You are different Arizona, right now I have more audience I had all year , people get curious about you, youngest billionaire woman , funny , hot , smart and heartbreaker , come on help me here , who is she'_ the woman pauses _'Tell us something about her'_

Arizona has a slyly smile I know she is up to something, she stands talk something to stage assistant , comes back to the counter and a few seconds later a beat starts and she jumps and goes to the audience with a microphone and start to sing doing a sexy choreograph , the public joins her and sing along.

_' I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time You make my life bright cause you shine It's me and you baby, it's our time I'm living my dream, girl cause you mine ..._' everyone on audience is singing and dancing _' ... It feels like I just won the lottery  
Cause I got my girl and she got me You my new obsession All I want to do  
You my new obsession, girl ' _she stops look at camera _'I feel on top of the world with you baby I want to dance and party tonight I feel on top of the world with my lady I'm gonna rock your body all night…__'_ she sings and raises her arms asking the audience to join her and they all do a chorus to her

She finishes the song everyone is cheering and she looks to the camera again and says

_'I LOVE YOU CT '_ pausing every word. The show time is up so the interviewer closes the show _'Our guest Arizona Robbins releasing her book Economy on Emergent Market on bookstores in three days, see you next week I am Janet Brown and it was Money Value'_

**_End of screen time_**

"_Is it wrong I am thinking I stole the wrong partner from you"_ Izzie tells me

"_Excuse me?"_ George yells at her with a very irritated tone Addison and I just stare at her.

" _Come on George you are wonderful , but Arizona wow , maybe I should give you George back and try Arizona "_ she is smiling but George and I are not finding it funny at all.

"_It won´t ever happen"_ a voice from behind us and we look and see Arizona standing on my door _"No one in this world or beyond can change my heart "_with a wide grin I run to her and kiss her like our world is about to end, we stay like this with our tongues fighting for dominance her hands start to get bold and run on my body then we hear a clear throat and stop the kiss.

"_What are you doing here? "_ I ask with our foreheads resting together.

"_I was thinking in committing a crime so I come here "_ she tells nonchalant and I stare her.

"So_ I can stop you?"_ I ask

"_Nope, you are the victim "_she states

"_What crime?"_ I ask smiling

"_Abduction and sexual harassment "she_ answers

A new round of clearing throats and we look to the three cops standing.

"_Arizona, you do realize this is a police station, and we are all cops "_ Addie plays

"_I don´t think the victim is complaining_ " Izzie tells smiling and winks to Arizona

"_We are seeing you on show"_ George tells trying to change the subject

"_Yeah , it was a rerun , the live show was two nights ago"_ she smiles_ " You liked?"_ she asks me

"_The part about the book was good , the singing not so much"_ Addie answers smiling _" Oh Sorry aren´t you talking to me" _she jokes _" And I want a book signed "_

"_Here" _Arizona opens her purse grab a book and handle to Addie

"_Oh my God Arizona, it was already signed with dedicatory to me. Thank you "_ Addie hugs Arizona

"_I saw you watching Money Value last time I was at your lab, so I thought you would like the book" _

"_You were there to pick me, you stayed less than 30 seconds"_ I tell her

"_I glanced around "_ she answers nonchalant

" _See , a partner who pays attention that´s why I wanted to make the change_" Izzie tells and gets a hard glare from me , George and Addie.

"_Again, not happening "_ Arizona answers and kisses me on cheek , she grabs my hand _" Let´s go"_ I stare at her confused look _" I was serious when I said I come here to take you out" _

"_Arizona I can´t leave now , I am in the middle of my shift" _

"_You are a robbery detective if something was stolen you have to go ,right"_

"_Yeah" _I answer staring her

"_So , please come with me, something was stole" _serious tone

"_What?" _worried tone on my voice

"_I tell you when we get there" _she answers seriously

* * *

We are on road for 30 minutes, and I see we are an amusement park.

"_Arizona, what are we doing here ?"_

"_Having fun "_she answers excited smiling

"_You said something was stole "_I raise my eyebrows

"_Oh, yeah. Something definitively was stole" _she grins and drags me to entrance

"_What Arizona, what was stole here? "_

"_My heart "_she tells me and kisses me I smile back and let her drag me inside.

Inside we are really having fun, she is all childish, eating candy cotton, popcorn, drinking soda, we go skating, ride kart and I want to play mini golf but she said it is boring so I drop it and we go to the rollercoaster, it is really fun we take three rides and after that we walk around holding hands, we buy ice cream and she drops hers when I start to laugh she bites mine and smile with her mouth full, I can´t help but smile back ,then she catches the rest of my ice cream and runs.

I run after her and I hold her from behind wrapping my arms around her waist _"Give my ice cream back " _I order her and she splash on my face I pout and she turn around and licks my face "_Ewe, angel it is grossing"_

"_Nope, it is sweet, my favorite flavor Calliope" _

We kiss then we start walking again I stop to wash my face and after a few more minutes walking around messing with each other, she takes me to the Ferris wheel, it´s sunset time when we are at highest spot the wheel stops and she looks at me.

"_Life is like this wheel, in some point will be the highest but in the next point could be lowest, but what really matters is what we do between, I knew from the start I was going to love you with all my heart, I want you to be the first and the last image in my eyes every day, I want to be the one who wipe all your tears and share all your smiles, I want to touch you as often as I wish "_

The wheel moves and stops at midpoint and she grabs something on her pocket and closes her hand _"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, would you marry me" _she opens her hand it is a wonderful blue diamond ring I gasp I can´t talk or move right now , the wheel is moving again and once again stops in the lowest place before we have to leave Arizona is staring me, waiting for my answer.

"_Callie, I never thought about spending my life with anyone until I met you. I want to live with you, take care of you, protect you from any harm and grow old with you. I want to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life. I am deeply in love for you. My love knows no boundaries and is bigger and more meaningful than my own life" _she lovely confesses.

I still stare her without saying a word then_ "It´s the most beautiful ring I ever see" I_ can´t answer so this is the only thing come out.

She scratches her eyebrow_ "Not what I was expecting … It means you want to have it "_ Arizona asks with caution and holds my hand I stare at her without saying a word the wheel moves again and now the ride is over we have to leave, I step away and run leaving a stunned Arizona behind.

Arizona runs after me_ " Callie , Callie , Calliope , wait " _when she finally reaches me. I can´t look her now so I look to the ground_" Ok. I guess it was too soon and too much, you are not ready, it´s I am so certain we are meant to be." _She takes a breath.

"_What I am saying is take your time I will wait "I_ look at her and she nods making me see she is fine " _also you are right the ring is beautiful it was made for you, I have this rock for years was a gift from a sheik Teddy and I had business, so I did the draft and a jewelry design made this , the ring is unique like you." _She reaches my hand and put the ring on my palm when I try to hold back she holds stronger and close my hand with the ring inside.

" _It is yours , keep it until you are ready to put on your finger, you don´t need to wear it now, just keep on your jewelry box and when the time comes you let me know" _

"_Arizona , I don´t-" _I start but she cuts me

" _I said keep it , it´s a Torres ring , Either you keep it or I will give to Carmen, she keeps calling me and she is Torres_" she smiles and I punch her on arm_ " Seriously , that woman doesn´t know the word no" _we both chuckles.

"_I think you find my weak spot, cousin Carmen "_I tell and she smiles_ "Ok, I will keep the ring, I just need a little time to think that´s all" " But I do love you " _I tell her honesty and kiss her.

* * *

We are riding back home , after her proposal even she said it was ok I can feel she is disappointed for my lack of response so I ask her to come to my place I will cook and we will watch some movie together.

When we arrive at my apartment she takes off her coat and sits at my couch I go to kitchen to start dinner.

"_Angel , do you want to help me ?" _

"_If you don´t mind I need to check my emails , book stuff"_

"_Oh, no it´s ok" _

Whilst I am doing the dinner she is sitting on couch with her phone on her hand I can see she is not reading or writing anything she is just staring at space, her phone rings it´s Teddy ringtone so I do my best to overhear it.

"_Hey Teddy, what is up….. no, yeah I did but she said no.. no you don´t need to come over , I am not home…. At her place … no Teddy we didn´t break up she asked time to figure out about the proposal… I am fine and if you call my parents I swear to God We are done…We talk in the morning Bye I love you too" _

Her phone rings again but this time is ringtone I never heard before Pink U and Ur hand so I try my best to hear it too_ "Arizona Robbins , hey Ms. Torres, No it´s excellent time go ahead_ , _sure Carmen" _Carmen is talking something Arizona is listening " _Carmen , I can´t do this Teddy and I have our schedule to follow… Carmen please pay attention I won´t compromise my finances for anyone, NO, he is not my father in law, you know what we are not going anywhere, bye_ "she hangs up and almost destroy the phone, she stands and starts to pace then she stops and stares an old picture of mine. I am in uniform at my first partner Timothy Benson side, we are both smiling.

"_It was my first picture on force "_ I tell her coming from kitchen " _My cousin was upsetting you?" _I ask concerned voice.

She turn around and her eyes are wet, she pretends be ok but I can see she is not _" I need to go Callie , Teddy is waiting for me " _she tells me and dresses her coat I hold her hand.

"_Wait, Arizona! I know you are lying, I heard you telling Teddy you are going to see her tomorrow, is it about the proposal or my family?"_

She nods_ "Both. You said No and your cousin call me to tell I HAVE TO change my schedule because my father in law are saying me to do , FUCK I have to leave before I do something I will regret" _she step away and I grab her again.

"_Arizona, wait, you said you are ok, we should talk, let´s sit down" I_ plead

"_Calliope, it´s ok. It´s not you, it's me. I am the one who is messing up, business with your family, public declarations, proposal. This is my fault. I should never have allowed you to become my priority when you obviously just see me as an option"_ sadness in her voice she leaves my apartment.

* * *

I didn´t sleep at all, after Arizona left the apartment I spent hours sitting on couch feeling awful I stared the ring I called her but she didn´t pick up, then I went to her apartment but she wasn´t there. In the morning I decided to go to the gallery to talk to her, it´s too soon the gallery is still closed so I wait at car.

I hear a motorcycle sound is Christina Yang she stops the bike and removes her helmet and immediately puts a sunglass she looks awful, another Tequila night, she goes straight to Meredith coffee shop, at same time two cars park .Teddy and Lexie Grey arrive they also go to Meredith Grey ´s coffee shop before head to work. I stay on car waiting for Arizona. When they finish their coffee they cross the street and I overheard Teddy´s conversation on phone.

"_Good Morning, Mr. Torres. We are redirecting some phone calls from her phone. I am for now on the one in charge of Kepner tour, Arizona is no longer available for this matter, No, she has a book release and a lot of press conference. We are keeping the schedule no changes. Bye_" Teddy has a very serious and professional tone I am sure my father is pissed.

"_Teddy ! "_ I yell and get out the car. Christina who really looks hangover ignores me and go to the front door, Lexie just say hi to me and goes to open the gallery door.

"_Hey Callie , good morning" _Teddy greets me

"_I was wondering if you know where Arizona is, I need to talk to her"_

"_I thought she was with you, she called me last night telling me she did an app on her phone redirecting the Torres calls to mine so I can handle Kepner tour while she handle the book release, she didn´t mention where she was" _Teddy stares me_ " You broke up?"_

"_No, of course not, I love her. My family was pissing her off and I didn´t answer the proposal so she got pissed and leave "_nervous tone

"_How pissed ?" _Teddy asks raised eyebrow

"_What do you mean?_" I ask confused tone

"_Arizona takes a lot before get really pissed; was she yelling with red eyes, angry scaring attitude or she just seems sad and upset"_

"_Sad and upset " _

"_See, she is not pissed, she is disappointed, now she is settling her feelings, she will make reasonable decisions, like what she did putting me in charge of your family, she will undo what she sees as her mistakes. Don´t worry she is ok. Just give her time " _Teddy leaves me whilst answering a phone call seems to be from my sister Aria.

* * *

I am at precinct sitting at my desk eyes close leaning against the chair. After a while a grab my phone and text Arizona **' I love you. We need to talk. Call me**' I stare the phone waiting for her call, after 20 minutes I pick my phone and write a new text** You're the only one I'd ever want! Please, forgive me I can't stop loving you' **then I keep staring at my phone for more 30 minutes.

"_What are you doing ?"_ Mark asks me at same moment Addie is getting in the room with a file on her hand, Addie hands the file to Mark and look to me suspiciously.

"_Waiting for a phone call " _I answer still staring the phone

"_Your phone doesn´t have a ring or something, you need to stare him " _Mark asks

I just ignore him and text another message**_' _Talk to me , let´s have lunch, please call me' **a minute later my phone rings and I answer quickly _"Hey angel , I love you "_ I talk fast before she can tell anything anxious voice.

"_Hey, I just wake up I saw your messages "_ sleepy voice

"_You just wake up ? It´s past eleven. Where did you sleep? " _

" _I went to Joe´s last night , Yang challenged me on a Tequila contest , I think I lost " _she has confused tone on her voice _" and I just wake up I am not sure where I am " _she pauses I hear her steps_ "Oh. Thank God, It´s Meredith Grey house, for a second I was scared"_

"_Oh, ok. What about lunch and talk?" _

"_Sorry, I don´t have time today. Full schedule, first lunch with University board of directors, and then book signing all afternoon later dinner with dean and publishers and finally Book Release Party at night." _she tells me nonchalant

"_Ah. Ok so I am not seeing you today"_

"_No, not today but we can have lunch tomorrow "_

"_Lunch tomorrow, what about tomorrow morning ?"_

"_I will be at TV Morning Show, talking about the book, it´s really early"_

"_Oh. I see..." _I don´t know what else I should tell her so I stop giving her time

"_Listen Callie I have to go home take a shower Tequila is leaving my pores, we talk later bye"_

"_Bye, I love you, never forget" _I tell her I am scared I lost her

"_Ok. Bye" she_ hangs up

When I hang up Mark and Addie are staring me with hard glare _"What ?" _I ask them

" _What did you do ?" _Mark asks me

"_Who said I did anything? "_

"_Your guilty face, despair look and begging tone at that phone call" _Addison answers

"_Arizona is pissed, my family is trying to take advantage of her and she proposed and I didn´t accepted "_

"_Wait , she proposed ?" _Mark asks

"_And you said NO?" _Addie asks astonished

"_Yes, and no. I didn´t say no I just didn´t say yes "_

"_So, you said nothing" _Mark states trying to understand me and I nod in agreement "_Why?"_

" _I keep thinking over and over and I honestly don´t know I am just stuck as something is missing , and I can´t say yes until I figure this out"_

"_Pink Mask is haunting you "_Addison tells nonchalant and Mark nods in agreement

_"Figure this out, talk to her openly. Ask her the right questions. Clear all your doubts. Be honest or you will lose her for good" _Addison tells me and leaves the room.

* * *

**AN2: _Now What? Will Callie find a way to make things better or she will make it worst? _**


	11. Chapter 11

After my talk with Addie and Mark, I left and spent the rest of the day on street taking statements of various cases, at some point agent Malone calls me to inform Timothy Benson bike was cleared. The only thing they found was a hair sample.

The sample was too small and also suffered degradation. The test can´t be redone but showed a partial match to Timothy which means this sample probably belongs to someone close related to Benson; not on system. Which is really strange since Timothy was only child and his parents are dead and his daughter is too young to be any place near that bike. After this call I went back to precinct to check all files of Timothy and Pink Mask.

After I have spent hours reading all I gathered, I decided to change my approach and I started a search on Arizona public records trying to connect her to all this mess.

It´s past nine pm, I am starving, exhausted. I need a break so I closed all files and decided to go home, but instead mine I choose her place. She will be at book release party so I just let myself in. I am eating t some leftovers sitting on her couch then I spot her book on coffee table, I open it the Dedicatory page has only one paragraph:

'**Most people who talks to me want to know how I achieved my success, what is the path; my answer is NEVER SURRENDER, NEVER GIVE UP. The path of my success started when I was nine and I decided no one could shatter my dreams , the thought of losing never crosses my mind when I set my mind to do something there is no stopping me. However, most important fact is There is no victory if you don´t have anyone to share, be fair and kindly and you will be surround by trustful and loved people. I am very proud to be fair and kindly enough to deserve love and respect of those people below. To them I raise my glass.' **After the paragraph there are two pictures.

The first picture is Arizona friends: Lexie Grey, Christina Yang , Alex Karev , Henry Reid , Owen Hunt , Meredith Grey , Teddy Altman , they are at Joe´s table raising glasses.

The second picture is an old family picture Barbara and the Colonel standing at front door wrapped arms looking down to a 10 year old Teddy on grass hugging a dog [I think it´s Spirit] and a 9 nine years old Arizona on wheelchair with two plastered legs smiling.

When I see the picture , lights up a bulb on my head and then I realize the little Arizona looks a lot like the daughter of Timothy Benson that´s why I thought she was familiar and a new flash comes to my mind Barbara on hospital praying God to not take away another child, another child.

I decide I finally have enough so I start a search on her place I need to find some connection with all this. It is now or never. This is too much to be just a coincidence. I start on her bedroom , then her den , living room eventually all place is trashed , nothing is left on place even the kitchen and bathroom I torn apart , there are papers, textbooks , notebooks, folders , cushions I am so in despair I am even looking inside her couch. It´s two am when I hear the door unlock sound.

* * *

I stand in the middle of the living room and when the door is open she get scared, step back then she sees me.

"_You lost an earring or something "_Arizona asks confused seeing her place trashed, everything is out of place I am staring at her guilty all over my face I lost track of time I wasn´t expecting her to catch me, I was intend to put everything back on place.

"_Ah. I was… uh. I thought you are going to break up tomorrow so I needed -"_ I start then she cuts me

" _Why? I didn´t say I want to break up I said we needed time " _then look around incredulous look.

"_You didn´t take me to the Party"_ I say sadness and fear in my voice

"_I didn´t take you to the party because I realize I was putting so much pressure on you, I did the declaration on Janet show and tonight all questions were who is your girlfriend, is she here, is that serious, are you going to marry her, no one asked about the fucking book, if I had taken you there, you would be on spotlight so I was giving you space and time as you wanted"_ she is talking and walking around with a suspicious eyes.

"_Oh. I am sorry I am jumping again on conclusion it´s just_-" I am talking as her eyes stop at some papers on coffee table and she cuts me gesturing a stop sign with her hand.

She raises an eyebrow and look around realization hits her.

" _You are looking for evidences "_ she stares me and waits for me to answer. I don´t say anything. _" ARE YOU LOOKING FOR EVIDENCES ?"_ she yells and I jump back scared I don´t say a word so she gives a sarcastic smile _"You thought we were breaking up, so tonight will be the last chance to look for something on my place and since I was at party it was time and opportunity, right Detective Torres_" her tone is full of rage and she tells my name on an ironic mode.

I am stunned I just froze there without saying a word I keep staring her in silence.

She lows her voice and stares me with rage eyes _"This is a YES or NO question, detective Torres_ "she pauses and deeply breathe _"You are looking for evidences, yes or no "_

When I don´t answer again she stares me _"I will ask just one more time"_ rising rage on her voice _"YES or NO "s_he yells again

"_yes"_ I answer barely audible

"_Ok"_ she talks on a low tone _"Is it about Pink Mask?"_

"_yes" _

"_All this time, " _she pauses_ " you were " _another pause_ " in fact " _she pauses and look straight in my eyes _" trying to connects us, Pink Mask and me" _

"_I .. I Is not simple I have my case and we have our relationship-" _I can´t think straight and she cuts me.

"_YES or NO, detective Torres "_

"_yes"_

Now I understand what Teddy said early about Arizona pissed off , this is Arizona pissed off she comes straight to me she has rage on her eyes they are red , her body is tense , her steps are defiant , when she gets closer I get scared and step back , my hand instinctively reach my holster gun then she sees it and smiles very arrogant " _You know I never lost on face to face confrontation "_ and nods her head to my gun like daring me to grab it I let go the holster and sigh she then step back and look arrogant at me " _Am I under arrest detective Torres ?"_

"_No "_

"_In this case put the key of my place on this table "_she points the coffee table "and_ leave my place and more important my life for good _"she sighs _"We are done "_she pauses every word with rage.

"_Arizona , angel , we need to talk , figure this out " _I talk in a plead tone and try to reach her arm she goes to the front door swing it open.

" _Do what I said or I will press charges for trespassing , vandalism and prostitution " _defiant look.

"_What ?"_ I ask confused and step closer to her looking defiant at her too.

She then raise one finger signing one " _You are no longer welcome at my place ,this is trespassing " _she now sign two with her fingers" _You trashed my apartment, this is vandalism _" she then signs three with her finger "_Any male or female person who engages in sexual contact or sexual conduct with another person for fee is considered a prostitute according to Oregon statutes , you just said our relationship was a way to find evidences to connect me to Pink Mask this is prostitution_"

"_Arizona , are you calling me whore ?"_ a warn and irritated tone

"_Not calling, Stating " _and stare me daring me to react

I had enough so I slap her with so much force my nails scratch her face just below her left eye she nods her head smiling while I step back.

She signs number four with her fingers _"Assault, Are you leaving or not?"_

I rub my face to calm down_ "No , we need to talk, we are like this because we don´t talk, now we are going to be honest with each other and-"_

"_Honest "_ ironic smile_ "You never asked anything to me , you did this" _she states pointing to her living room mess and picks her phone she let it on speaker '**911 what´s your emergency' **_" I want to report a crime, trespassing, vandalism, assault and –_ " I grab her phone and disconnect it.

"_Are you crazy, you are going to report me" a_ plead tone_ "It could destroy my career"_

"_OUT" s_he yells holding the phone

I sigh and nodding my head I remove her key from my keychain give back to her and walk out.

* * *

After I leave her apartment I am lost I don´t know what to do I go to Addie´s place I knock at her door waking up all her hallway.

"_Callie , oh my God , what is going on , please come inside "_ Addie tells me astonished by my appearance I am a mess red eyes , my makeup is blurring on my eyes I am shaking.

"_I lost her,,, she hates me , oh my God , what I did "_ I tell her sobbing until my forces are gone and I cry out my heart I barely can breathe , Addie holds me giving me comfort without saying a word, she stays holding me until I fall asleep.

* * *

Next morning when I wake up Addison is on her kitchen doing breakfast I sit at the counter, she handles me a cup of coffee, her TV is on mute and she is doing small talk avoiding the elephant on room when I look at Arizona on screen I turn on the sound.

ON TV _' …. so tell us about the book '_

'_The idea of the book is to be used either as textbook on economic classes or as study material for anyone ….. 'she_ is talking about her book, she does a few jokes and smiles but I know her enough to recognize that as a fake smile she is indeed pretending happiness, fifteen minutes passes on discussion over the book, her knowledge on financial market and questions from twitter and audience after her last answer which was about her dedicatory on book, one of interviewer Michael asks.

'_Speaking on devil how Teddy is, I missed her today, is she here on backstage?'_

'_No, Michael, Teddy is dealing with our next project a tour for one of ours most talented artist April Kepner , her work is amazing , we are touring her soon and the partners were driving me crazy so I put Teddy on, no one drives her crazy , she drives them first'_ she laughs ' _Seriously you should see Kepner work , really good.'_

'_She is right Michael I saw on the opening night was amazing _'Kelly tells.

'_Ok. So I am looking for the tour opening which by the way, it will be unusual. I mean an art exhibit tour opening in Miami_ ' Michael comments casually.

Arizona smiles " _No, Michael you got this wrong it opens in New York, January 6th" _

'_News on press say it will open on Torres # 1 hotel in Miami a join party to celebrate 50 years of the hotel opening, December 27th._' Michael explains to a pissed Arizona.

Arizona shift uncomfortable in her seat she scratches her eyebrow and closes her eyes to calm down and open it slowly _'The tour opens in New York at January 6th and closes in Tokyo on May 17th, Miami will be somewhere between those two dates but for sure no opening in December_' she calmly explain.

Kelly pushes on "_Seems Torres family is not agreeing with this schedule'_

Arizona sarcastic answer '_Oh, The Torres, they don´t have any say on me or my business, as easy as they get in my life, they can get out'_. She stops look at camera '_Everyone is replaceable'_ an arrogant tone on her voice Kelly notices that and take as clue.

'_Arizona, you said on Janet Brown show that the all point on having a team backing you up was to enjoy time with someone, so is it now, Teddy is helping with the tour , so you can do the book release and still have time to spend with a special person'_ Kelly asks Arizona smirking.

'_That was the idea"_ Arizona answers barely audible but they catch it.

"_Was, isn´t it anymore?'_ Michael asks

'_No, not anymore'_ Arizona answers since she doesn´t explain Kelly go further.

'_That special person you mentioned on Janet , you called her CT is she Carmen Torres? '_

Arizona burst out laughing _" I am sorry , what ?"_ Smiling

'_Carmen Torres initials are CT , you seem pissed with the Torres family and you just broke a relationship sounds possible, especially because she is totally your type'_ Kelly explains her theory and a picture of Carmen appears on screen.

'_Carmen Torres is straight , Kelly_ ' Arizona still smiling

" _It never stopped you before , she wouldn´t be the first or the last , rumor has it_ ' Kelly keeps pushing.

Arizona now has a slyly smile '_certainly not, Sadly Carmen Torres and I never happened, I only met her twice'_ she looks Carmen picture and does dirty tone '_She is hot, too bad be a straight, girl from very religious family' _Arizona smiles to Kelly ' _Nice theory , you should consider write novels, want to try another shot on C.T' _

'_I need to refocus again '_ she smiles embarrassed _' So , we should expect see you on next year People list of most desirable single again'_ Kelly asks grinning.

'_Unless I get ugly and undesirable '_ Arizona answer and as fast as a lightening Michael answers her _' It´s impossible_ ' the audience burst out laughing _' I mean you are that kind of woman even at seventies still be hot'_ Michael tells and Kelly gives him a tap on shoulder and audience keeps smiling.

'_Thank you Michael , but I am gay, either way I am flattered , super flattered '_ she smiles _' If Kelly agrees with you I will won my day _'

Kelly holds her hand ' _I totally agree No doubt on that' _Arizona punch the air in a victory sign and the audience burst out laughing again.

"_About your mysterious girl, On Janet show you sang to her La la la LMFAO, what song would you sing to her now?" _Michael asks trying to push Arizona.

She thinks for a second "_I am torn between Bryan Adams - Have you ever really loved a woman? Or Andrew Belle - Make it without you. "_

'_Wow , A song who judges someone love and commitment to a relationship and other about someone leaving town after a break up. Based on your choices, I guess it didn´t end well' _Michael says.

'_Even a genius can be very stupid sometimes, I am no exception ' _sad tone

"_Seems you deeply love her, so you shouldn't give up hope" _Kelly soulful says caressing Arizona hand.

"_My love was never in question; it is a matter of trust." _

Seeing Arizona getting sadder Michael asks_ 'The second song has a symbolic meaning or are you really leaving town?' _

'_I am leaving town tomorrow, the publisher asked me to promote the book on Universities all over the country, this morning I called accepting the offer, after the book tour I will join Kepner tour so I should be out of town for at least six months. But I like this town very much; I am leaving for my own good' _Arizona answers in a very sad and defeated tone.

"_Well, Portland certainly will miss you, I wish you all the best " _Michael stands and hugs Arizona.

Kelly stands and hugs her too_ 'You are not stupid, stupid is who threw happiness out the window ' _Kelly gently tells with her arms wrapped at Arizona waist and Michael says his line closing the show.

"_I guess you really ran over your happiness_" Addie tells me with a very sad look.

I start to cry uncontrollably. I am crying my heart out on Addie kitchen when we hear the door burst out open.

"_What a hell_ " Addie tells and grab her gun on her purse she points to the person who is coming with fire on his eyes, Addie lows her gun _" Mark are you crazy , knock too much"_

Mark ignores Addie and look straight to me_ " Why? What good come for you destroy our relationships? _he sighs_ " Because I can´t find any good. Still there is no Pink Mask and now I lost the love of my life, my own meant to be " _he punches the wall_ "Fuck" _he faces the wall and keep breathing trying to calm down.

Addie is staring him confused and I am lost in this point my phone rings and I run to answer in hope to be Arizona.

"_Hello"_ I answer without looking and regret immediately.

" _Calliope Iphigenia Torres what hell you just did ?"_

" _What" _I ask trying to focus

" _Why is Arizona pissed off with our family? And more important why is she hitting on Carmen? " _

"_Aria?" _my brain isn´t working.

" _Who else, what is going on?"_

"_Fuck you Aria _" I yell_ " Dad , Carmen and you tried to take advantage of her and now you are putting on me , typical, Have you thought how I am feeling right now ?" _I angry tell her and start to cry again _"We broke up , she hates my guts , my best friend hates my guts and I hate my guts , SO FUCK YOU" _I cry again.

"_Callie, Arizona broke up with you because our requests, I can talk to her, explain, apologize_ " she tells now feeling awful.

" _No, she proposed I didn´t say Yes and then I said awful things , all this happen at same time"_ I explain to her sadly.

"_She proposed and you said NO, why? " _Aria asks

" _I didn´t say no , I just didn´t say yes" _I explain and cry again hard.

"_Well, talk to her, she is pissed but she loves you, we can see in her eyes, go to her apologize and fix it" _she tells me friendly.

"_Ok"_ I hang up

I come back to kitchen Mark is sitting and Addie is listening him talking very angry. "… _so when we were leaving Joe´s last night we saw Arizona passed out on the counter with an empty bottle of scotch, Joe was trying to call Teddy, Lexie and I said to let be we are going to take her home, I dragged her to my car and then to her apartment when we step in it was all trashed, I put her on her bed. Lexie remembered she had to be at this morning show in less than four hours so we stayed to help her in the morning. I was thinking she was like that because the proposal , guess my surprise when she woke up and told us Callie trashed her apartment looking evidences to connect her to Pink Mask and also Callie told her she was on this since day one. Oh and Callie slapped and scratched her face." _He finishes the story and Addie stares me leaning against door.

"_You really did this? " _Addie asks me

"_Kind of . It was more complicated-" _I start to explain but Mark cuts me;

"_Complicated we "_he points to himself and Addie_ "told you to talk to her and instead you destroyed her apartment , our relationships for nothing , what could you find in a place she gave you a key on day one , it's pretty much obvious there is NOTHING THERE, I mean did you find something, oh yes you found : A reason to Lexie break up with me and Arizona with you , nice job Torres" _irritated tone

"_Mark calm down, Callie is already awful, why Lexie broke up with you?" _Addie asks

He sighs "_She said since I am Callie partner and Callie is doing this for work I certainly doing it too, after all Callie brought me to the Gallery and I only asked her out when Arizona was out town and I also asked a lot of questions about the team." _He pauses _" When she asked if the first time I asked her out , I was thinking about the case I couldn´t lie, so I said yes and she kicked me out" _he low his head.

"_Oh , Yes or No questions , got me there too" _I state in sadness_ "At least Lexie is not skipping town , you can talk later , Arizona will be gone for six months"_

"_What? "_Mark asks confused

"_Morning show, she just told , book tour and Kepner tour later" _Addie explains _"So , Are you giving up? "_ Mark asks

"_No, I am not_"

* * *

I decide to risk and try the Gallery. I arrive the gallery the receptionist Reed is at front desk talking with Percy, one security officer from Karev´s department .They are so distracted they don´t bother to stop me and I go straight to Arizona office , her office is empty, door open and I take a seat then I hear voices from next room , the conference room.

" … _so , what is your plan to our business how we run it , six months on road, they can ´t do it without us , we don´t have enough people " _Teddy voice

"_First, we hired Reed, Heather and Morgan they will do the customers attendance while Lexie will manage the gallery. Second, you are not going Teddy, you stay here. Yang will take care of authentication department Dixon and Yang are enough, you are going to run my financial business and I will be part of the team too, phone calls, emails, text I will do all remotely beside I will be a fly away-" _Reed step in cutting Arizona.

"_Ms. Robbins , you have a phone call She is insisting is very important –" _Arizona cuts her

"_Reed, I am not talking to Callie Torres" _

"_Is not Callie, is Amelia Shepard, Callie is next door waiting " _Reed tells and in less than 30 seconds Arizona is stepping in her office with a hard glare.

"_Do you have a warrant ?" _Arizona yells furious

"_Arizona , we need to talk, please calm down " _

"_Yes or no question detective Torres" _angry tone

I look around everyone is on the room, Yang, Karev, Reed , Teddy, Lexie , they all step in and Arizona is facing me with a hard glare.

"_No, I don´t have a warrant, I came here to talk" _Arizona steps away from me and goes to sit at her chair behind her desk.

" _Teddy , please deal with it " _

Teddy looks confused_ "What?"_

" _I am calling the Sixth Amendment Teddy,** y**ou are my lawyer , this detective needs to inform us of the nature and cause of her accusation and for now on I only talk to her in your presence" _Arizona states arrogant tone in her voice.

Teddy and I stare each other trying to make sense what Arizona is saying when

" _Is it now we all tell I told so "_ Yang nonchalant tone and everyone hard glare her _" Just saying , we all said it was bad idea since day one "_

" _Shut up Yang"_ Karev yells.

"_Everybody out"_ Teddy orders and the team leave the office , Teddy sits look at me standing points to the empty chair on Arizona´s desk.

" _Say what you need to say " _Teddy orders me.

I look to them they are hard glaring me I sigh and take my badge out , I open it and inside hided is a tiny medal.

I remove it and handle to Arizona_ " Do you know it? " _I ask her , she lean in closer stares and then lean back against her chair.

" _A medal of Janus the god of beginnings and transitions. Since he looks both ways, Past and Future , the term Janus-faced is used to describe someone who is duplicitous." _Arizona explains to me showing arrogance.

"_When I was twelve my abuela gave it to me. She wanted to teach me that people have two sides. A good side , a bad side, a past, a future. I keep it on my badge as a reminder to not judge anyone. Also abuela taught me that we must embrace both sides in someone we love." _I tell her lovely and reach for her hand "_Talk to me, I need to know your sides, I love you"._

She stares me with sad eyes_" People say timing is everything"_ She stands grabs her things and starts to leave at threshold she stops "_Wisdom comes to us when it can no longer do any good" _she sighs _"Would have made a huge difference, if you had talked to me three days ago" _then she leaves.

I stand to run after her but Teddy holds my arm _"Don´t. No good will come. Give her time"_

* * *

As I arrive at precinct Mark is leaving Captain Bailey office _"What was that about"_ I ask him.

"_I put a request to be reassigned, there is an open spot at Vice unit, you know me I fit perfectly_" slyly tone.

"_Come on Mark , are you so pissed you can´t work with me anymore, this is ridiculous –"_

He cuts me _"Not everything in this world is about you, I did this to have Lexie back, if I am not at robbery unit there is no conflict, unless you decide Arizona is running a prostitution house or maybe a gambling club "_ sarcasm in his voice.

"_Mark-" _

He cuts me_ "Save it Callie, we are still friends but I need Lexie and I will do whatever it takes." _He sighs_" What about you?" _he raises his eyebrow and as a clue Addie appears behind us.

" _I have a friend at airport_ " she tells me handling me a note **Private Gate 7 - 08:00 am "**_Now, it´s up to you, Say what you need to say" _Addie tells me and leaves with Mark.

Next day at seven am I am standing in front of Private Gate 7, waiting for Arizona to arrive I don´t want to miss her so I came one hour early. A few minutes later I see Peter, Mason and Johanne, all her pilots coming, followed by her flight attendants John and Alison, they are carrying a lot of luggage, meaning a long trip.

"_Callie, I didn´t know you are coming too"_ Alison tells me smiling " _You are early we only depart at eight" _

Before I can answer anything Johanne tells " _She is not going , she is the reason Arizona is going " _annoyed tone " _You shouldn´t be here "_

"_Neither you , why are you still working at her service?" _I say in an irritated tone

"_Is not your concern anymore, sweet" _Johanne answer

"_She was only working for Teddy and Arizona guests, she is going today because we are not coming back for weeks we are going to need her to cover our days off _" Peter explains to me just to annoy Johanne.

She slyly smiles _" Funny , you are the one who puts me back in her life"_

"_Enough Johanne , we need to get the plane ready , let´s go people, bye Callie_" Peter states and everyone follows him Allison stays behind and look back to me _" I hope you fix it , she deserves happiness and you are her happiness"._

I am standing in front of the gate and Arizona is coming in my direction, on airport sound system is playing John Mayer song Say

… **Knowing you'd be better off instead** **if you could only...Say what you need to say **

I stare while she is coming straight to me

**Have no fear for giving in.**

**Have no fear for giving over.**

**You better know that in the end **

She is getting closer and closer

**It's better to say too much, than never to say what you need to say again.**

She stops at mid distance when her eyes finally catch mine

**Even if your hands are shaking, **

**And your faith is broken.**

We keep staring each other then she finally starts to move again coming straight to me

**Even as the eyes are closing,**

She stops in front of me

**Do it with a heart wide open.**

I remove all distance between us crashing our lips, with my tongue, seeking permission to deepen the moment. I slid one arm around her, pulling her even closer to me.

**Say what you need to say **

I tangle my hand through Arizona's curls she moans into my mouth as our kiss heats.

No longer able to breath we break the kiss, resting our foreheads against one another. I see sadness in her eyes I know for now we are over.

**Say what you need to; Say what you need to...**

I hold her hand "_For now it's enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this moment"_ I tell with resign in my voice and I low my head staring the floor.

She lifts my chin with her hand and stares me with a sad look then nods.

Arizona crosses the gate leaving me standing with my heart broken.

…**. Say what you need to say**

* * *

Author notes

Arizona´s quote _Wisdom comes to us when it can no longer do any good _is from Gabriel Garcia Marquez – Love in the time of Cholera

Callie´s quote _it's enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this moment is_ from Gabriel Garcia Marquez – One hundred years of Solitude

The song is John Mayer – Say

**_Next chapter: Arizona is heartbroken. How will she deal with her pain? Is there hope for them ?_**

**_Also : Callie digs deep on past to find out Pink Mask plan but someone else pays the price._**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN1: This story is coming to an end; Callie starts now to reveal the truth. **

**Thanks for everybody took some time to leave a review, seems everybody is getting the idea and most of you are in the right track to the solution. **

**Also some of you are worried about Callie and Arizona relationship, well where there is love; there is hope. **

* * *

Arizona is gone for three weeks; She promoted her book in several universities and she has been all over the news because the book, Kepner tour and for the reason press loves more her reckless love life. Since we broke up Arizona has been seen with countless women in even more countless parties and night clubs.

Mark is at Vice unit now and I am working with Avery and Sofia Herrera, Herrera was at Narcotics but she needed to be reassigned so now she is working with me, Addie met a psychologist forensic while working a homicide case with Stevens, they are dating.

Today Arizona is in New York hosting a New Year's party on one ´s my family Hotels, she is there because in a week Kepner tour will open, and her goal on hosting this party is promote that. The Gallery closed for holidays and now everyone is there. Lexie hasn´t forgiven Mark yet, but she promised talk to him after the opening. Arizona never returned any call so I stopped calling.

We are celebrating New Year´s at Blue´s, a bar across street of Precinct, a lot of familiar faces really having fun, I drank many shots of Tequila and I am feeling dizzy right now dancing with Mark.

We are having a great time but suddenly a blonde woman comes in and my heart stops for a while until I realize it´s not Arizona but it was enough to change my mood. I excuse myself and go outside to take a fresh air; at this moment my cellphone rings.

"_Hello"_

"_heyyyy Caliipe, Calope, Calliupe, Calliooooope"_ a drunk Arizona tries a few times my name.

"_Arizona "_ I ask surprised

"_I don't want... I don´t ... to be "_ hiccups _" without you"_ hiccups " , _I don't want a broken heart "_ Arizona finishes visibly drunk.

Even I am drunk too I am confused and hopeful _" Are you giving me a chance?"_

"_No….. I love you but….. I don´t.._ " she burst out laughing _" don´t trust you"_ laugh again _" I can´t trust a fucking cop"_ hiccup _" Is it wrong if I want to fuck Carmen …. she looks …. She looks …like you.. is driving me crazyyy"_

"_What "_ I yell " _Is Carmen with you?" _I ask irritated tone

"_Shah , su, …sure , yeah sure ," _she pauses_ " it´s fucking Torres Hotel" _she yells_ " … your father .. he is .. going … bankrupt me … I .. for sure …lost two positions on Forbes rank just to host this party .. if he keeps feeing me like this….. I will be poor …. By the time we get married"_ hiccups "_you are marring a poor woman" _she burst out laughing again.

"_What is so funny? " _

"_you … you….. Thought I was a thief_" she laugh _" but ….is you and your father who are stealing.. me" _she pauses_ " my heart and my money, fucking hilarious " _

" _Arizona, I am drunk you are drunk … we should talk tomorrow… I love you and you love-"_

She cuts me _" I love you …. but I …. don't trust you … I miss you but I can't need you anymore"_

"_Fuck Arizona, why are you calling then?" _I get angry

"_In two minutes will be New Year, I want you to be the first person I hear this year"_

"_so, you are still pissed " _a soft voice

" _I am not angry anymore ...I am disapon .disapote…disappointed " _she pause_" I wish I could forget you I'm gonna ... " _she sobs_ " miss you... Is just so hard … let you go" _she sobs again _" you live inside me "_

" _I can wait … but don´t fuck Carmen … it will be the end"_ warn tone

She burst out laughing and we hear the countdown _10,9,8,7,6.,5, 4,3,2, _

"_Callie , this is me touching your lips in new year kiss " _she says softly

"_This is me touching your lips in a passionate kiss" _I say softy

We stay in silence just hearing our breathes then she breaks the silence _"Happy New Year Callie" _

"_Happy New Year Angel"_

"**_Arizona , what are you doing " _**Teddy voice on background

" _I have…. to go bye "_ she hangs up

I come back to the party with a huge grin _Isn´t over yet._

Next morning I wake up with a huge hangover. I am mess I don´t even remember get home then I go to the kitchen to find some aspirin.

"_Good Morning , sleep beauty"_ a voice from kitchen counter making me jump.

"_Herrera … Sofia … what "_ I panic _" Did we "_ I point between us.

"_Relax Callie, no, you were too drunk to drive, so I drove and slept ON COUCH , I am straight by the way" _she smiles_ " But your ex , wow , I was seeing her , hot , maybe I could reconsider " _I stare her and she hands up signing surrender.

"_Seeing her, where?" _I ask confused drinking a glass of water and two aspirins.

"_Internet" _she handles me her phone_ "All over the news"_

I look the phone pictures of Arizona party, she is dressed very sexy, a short white and blue dress, this dress leaves little to our imagination, some pictures show her with her team, others with sponsors but what everyone is really looking are three particular pictures: Arizona kissing a popular singer, a hot supermodel and Arizona in a discrete place and Carmen is touching her shoulder and whispering at her ear, press is convinced Carmen is CT. Every time they ask Arizona laughs and never denies it. I think she does that to upset me. I roll my eyes and go back to my bedroom to get ready to work.

* * *

It´s January 6th, Kepner tour opens tonight , Arizona team is in New York to attend, Carmen joined the tour; she will be at every stop of the tour , she is the spokesperson for Torres chain because of that every press event includes Arizona and Carmen and let´s face it, I hate it.

I am trying not to think about Carmen and Arizona working so close and the fact the love of my life is making out with any woman who breaths near her , despite her serial cheating on me I still miss her , my mood could get worse even if I tried. Right now I am a hazard to society.

I am at streets with Sofia Herrera doing an investigation, we are knocking door to door when we find problem. A suspect flies from scene, Sofia and I run after him then I jump over him, he falls on ground and when he turns around trying to escape I get pissed and punch him on nose, Sofia comes get him up and handcuffs him, the man starts to yell at me calling me bitch I lose it and shove him.

"_Shut up!"_ Herrera yells at him and then reads his Miranda rights then we put him on car and drive off to precinct.

At night I found out I have no self-esteem when I was sitting at couch with a six pack to watch on cable Kepner open night.

**on screen**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Torres hotel is proud to be part this amazing tour, it is our honor to welcome Robins Gallery and their spectacular artist , the amazing , talented , extremely gifted April Kepner "_ Carmen hot steam dressed announces and everyone applauds then the curtains fall and we can see some pieces of Kepner work at same time Kepner comes to stage

" _Thank you for your kind words Carmen, it is a honor be here tonight Amor amore compensatur is a work I am very proud. I really hope everyone could enjoy and I like to thank the Robins Gallery team for making this possible Teddy Altman, Alexandra Grey , you both are generous , caring and I couldn´t be here without your support I will be forever thankful." _She tells this looking both women who are smiling and nodding then she looks to crowd.

" _But as artist I need inspiration to work and what nobody knows is this exhibit, is not my first collection , it is just my best , I did some pieces before but no one could light a candle for it , then I met Arizona Robbins and she had sensibility to see through my work , she taught me how I should never work with reason and always with my heart I remember she said follow your heart, What worst can happen? And then we are here today, I am following my heart and my exhibit is about it "_she looks to Arizona smiles tenderly and back to crowd.

"_Traditionally the artist opens the event by giving a speech explaining every piece and their meaning but then again I am a Robbins artist and we don´t do traditional, as I said Arizona Robbins was a source of inspiration I took her way to see life and put this on my pieces, that´s why I think to see my work you all need to see life through her eyes so " _she looks to Arizona.

" _Arizona , I want you to come here and put on words life as it is now , because I believe your heart speaks for my work" _

Arizona goes to stage thanks Kepner and grab the microphone, she is about to start talking, opens her mouth then closes it and take a deep breath_ " I could start with generalities about love conquer all, follow your heart , but I don´t think it is fair to Kepner work , it is so much complex and richer than that so instead I go for a poem of Pablo Neruda who fits my heart and life as they are now ,_

_I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You_

_I go from loving to not loving you, From waiting to not waiting for you_

_My heart moves from cold to fire. I love you only because it's you the one I love;_

_I hate you deeply, and hating you Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you Is that I do not see you but love you blindly._

_Maybe January light will consume my heart with its cruel ray,_

_Stealing my key to true calm. In this part of the story I am the one who Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,_

_Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood. "_

She finishes takes another breath_ " Welcome to Kepner tour_" and leaves the stage , followed by Kepner and Carmen , all the pieces are now on exhibition and a band comes to stage and starts to play Foreigner song I want to know what love is.

**END SCREEN TIME**

" _Damn it, It was enlightening to say the least Callie , I had no idea how strong was your story "_ Herrera tells me grabbing a beer from my pack I had completely forgotten her presence until now _" The poem is about you , right, I mean I wasn´t good on literature classes"_

I look at her and nod then I grab my cellphone call Arizona voicemail as I expected _" When you are ready, I am ready, Te Quiero " _I leave this message and lean against the couch I look at TV the camera zooms in Arizona in deep conversation with my cousin Carmen _DAMN CARMEN_ !

The suspect that I punched after he escaped on the day of Opening tour , pressed charges for assault against me and Herrera , since he was cleared and there wasn´t ground for his arrest we were punished by been sent back to patrol for 30 days and I am attending anger management classes and I also ordered to see a psychologist who by the way happens to be Addie boyfriend , at least the anger class is over and today is my last shift on patrol , not so much luck with therapy I am not release yet I need to keep my sessions for now.

The tour is moving around the country, her team is back to town to run the ordinary business, only Carmen and Arizona are on tour with Kepner, she is promoting the book too, the book is at Best Seller list of New York times for weeks, she is currently number 4 which is rare considering her book original idea was to become a textbook only, now is a best seller, she is giving lectures on universities at each city Kepner tour stops. The press is sure Carmen is CT and Carmen stopped correcting them three cities ago, Arizona smile is not helping to convince otherwise , sometimes I caught myself believe in it. We didn´t speak since New Year´s eve, she never returned my call on Kepner opening.

* * *

It´s 2 am I am at parking lot of a convenience store sitting at my patrol the shift is almost over , tomorrow is my day off and next day I will be at my desk again, Herrera was starving so she went inside to buy something, then a black Jaguar runs off at speed I immediately turn on my patrol on speed after him without Herrera. I turn my light and siren on to stop him on next corner.

The Black Jaguar stops on next corner and I go to the driver side with my hand on my gun and a flashlight on the other, the driver lowers the window I hear a loud music coming from the car - Broken Hearted Girl Beyonce- whilst the driver puts her hand out of window holding license and registration I get closer with caution.

"_Just what I was needing a ticket for speedy "_ the person says annoyed while I am still getting closer then I stop at window and look for the first time to the person inside.

"…**You're the only one I wish I could forget… " [music playing]**

"_You"_ we both scream at same time when our eyes catch each other

"… **And though there are times when I hate you…"**

Then the person looks up and down on me _" Why are you on uniform doing patrol , at this hour ?"_

"… **It pains me to say I know I'll be there at the end of the day..."**

" _It´s not your concern , please step outside "_ I order

" _Just give me the ticket and I am leaving , right , no muss no fuss " _

"_Step outside , you have any idea at what speed you were ? I need to check your alcohol level" _I order in serious tone

" _Do I look drunk , no , so give me the damn ticket "_ looks up and down again and speaks in a annoyed tone _" Officer Torres"_

"_Your eyes are red and you have a heavy _e_yelids lined up, you look like shit so If you don´t step outside, NOW I am going to drag you out " _angry tone

She takes a deep breath opens the door and step outside.

I test her with the breathalyzer and as she said she is not drunk.

"_I told you I wasn´t drinking , officer Torres I am just sleep deprived _" she sighs , looks to my patrol and I start writing her ticket then she sighs again.

"_What Arizona, why all this deep sighs , hah" _angry tone and staring her.

" _Back on uniform "_ she yells and look to patrol _" no partner with you, you have no regard with your own life , you are unbelievable , you don´t , you … never mind "_

"_Who are you to judge me , playing hide and seek , you are back in town and not even a fucking phone call, I thought you are across country with your new CT" _

"_I am not playing hide and seek, next stop on tour is Seattle , and Carmen is already there I miss my family so I took a detour to come here for a few hours , I am heading back to airport right now, redeye flight I have a lecture at 8 am, so no drinking " _she tells me still upset and I look straight to her she looks really tired.

"_You should ´ve told me , you were here"_

"_Why, you are no longer my girlfriend , I only had 12 hours and I would appreciate more use it to hug my sister and hear funny jokes from Yang than having you doing a briefing on me"_

Then while she is talking I hear on police radio a building was broken four blocks from where we are. I sigh and stare her_ "Open your truck please " _I order.

"_You are kidding, right "_ she asks on a voice that tells me she is starting to get mad.

"_No, open the truck, you are person of interest in an ongoing investigation, so please open the truck" _

She bounces her head_ " Fine " _she press a key and the truck opens.

I look inside her suitcase is there, I stare her.

"_I can´t believe you are doing this "_she tells me and opens her suitcase.

I look inside just personal items and clothes, books, nothing else. Then I go to driver seat and look around her backseat, passenger seat, glove compartment, under seats, everywhere.

She is outside arms crossed on chest bouncing her head _" What are you expecting to find , a red tulip or a Pink Mask ? "_ she asks on mock tone.

My blood boils and I get out the car and stand threating in front of her screaming "_What is wrong with you , you tell loves me but keep cheating on me with any woman who breaths , you don´t talk to me for a month then you come town and hide it , you judge me and get angry all the time_ " I pause " _I am tired of hot and cold , we are together or not ? Because I am going to move on with my life "I_ pause "as_ you said everyone is replaceable " _

She throws me back against the car door, grabs my neck and kiss me passionately , her hand on my hip , my heart beat goes to sky , my all body is on fire , we keep kissing then out of nowhere she let go of me turn around fast and throw another person against the car hood holding this person arms on back , the person keeps trying to let go and Arizona hold still until I yell at her.

"_Arizona, let her go , this is my partner , Sofia Herrera" _

Arizona lets her go step away giving her space to stand_ " I am sorry … you came from behind with a gun … my instincts took control … old habits die hard … sorry officer " _Arizona apologizes to Herrera.

"_Old habits, holding a gun ? You were not even looking … who are you , a ninja ? "_ Herrera ask confused and bouncing her arm which seems to be in pain.

"_Marine brat , peripheral vision , survival skills "_ I answer annoyed "_Sofia this is my…. This is Arizona Robbins whatever she is"_

"_Ex-Girlfriend " _Arizona answer and they do handshake.

"_You kiss like that all your ex. How polite of you "_ Herrera mocks Arizona

"_We were saying goodbye ..Wait " _she tells and look to me_ " Partner? Where is Mark?" _

"_You don´t know ?"_ I ask

She has confusion in her eyes _" Know what "_

"_He wanted a girlfriend back so he went to Vice unit ,which makes no sense to me , anyway it open a spot I needed a change too , I came from Narcotics "_ Herrera explains and Arizona rolls her eyes in annoyance even Herrera notices that _" What Ms. Robbins something is bothering you"_ she asks in a defiant tone.

"_As matter of fact , yes there is ,you are doing an awful job being her partner" _

" _Excuse me "_ she stands in front of Arizona staring her.

"_She is back to uniform , she chased a car without you , stopped it without you while you are doing what.. Oh… taking a snack, I could have killed her and let´s not forget I was able to take control of you "_ she stops and does a sarcastic tone _" Really Nice Job officer _" she stares back Herrera defiant eyes.

Herrera shoves Arizona and Arizona is about to fight back _"Enough ! "_ I yell

Then calmly start _" Arizona , this is my last day at patrol I was back on patrol because I punched a suspect , mainly because I wanted to punch you , Herrera is here because she covered me and I chased after your car without her because I am a reckless asshole it´s not her fault " _I pause_ "I'm just drawn to you. It's like we're magnets. It´s like deep down on my soul I knew was you at this car "_ I sigh _" Besides , we both know you never lost on face to face confrontation , so Herrera got surrender by you was not a big deal" _

Arizona lows her head then offers Herrera her hand to shake again _" I am sorry officer Herrera"_

"_It´s detective again, my shift ended 10 minutes ago "_Herrera tells and accepts Arizona handshake _"You love her so you care , that´s ok"_

Arizona looks at me_ "Can I have my papers back I really need to fly" _

I give her papers back and she gets inside the car turn the engine on _"Move on Calliope, I won´t come back _" she tells me and I grab her arm and lean closer her.

"_No, I don't believe you when you say you don't need me anymore , so don't pretend to not love me at all , I won't stop because I just know you'll come around, right? _

She look straight in my eyes I see pure sadness _"Un día lo comprenderás " _[ One day you will understand] she speeds away.

I stand on spot processing what just happened Herrera puts a hand on my shoulder.

Even our shifts were over I ask Herrera to come with me to the building was broken tonight; when we are at the crime scene I see Addison and her boyfriend, my psychologist Michael Gordon Wyatt, they are both very well dressed. I guess they were on a date when Addie got the call and Wyatt had to join her.

"_What you two are doing here ?"_Addie asks to me and Herrera.

"_I heard on radio, since I am officially out of patrol I am robbery now" _Herrera answers covering me.

"_Looks a lot like deceased Pink Mask , nothing taken , perfect security system broken , in and out without being caught "_ Addison tells me.

"_We both know she can be pretty much alive _" I tell Addison and start to look around while Herrera is taking testimony of security guards_ " Oh Addie you won´t guess who I just stop for speeding a few blocks from here" _

" _Who ?" _Addie and Wyatt ask at same time.

" _my ex ,Arizona Robbins , do you remember her , right. Why we ended?" _I ask her in a mock tone

"_Hard to believe with your obsession you let her go when she was so close this crime scene"_ Wyatt states raising his eyebrows.

"_Fine, I did a full search on her car and I didn´t find anything. I had to let her go"_

"_Maybe , this is exactly what you need right now , for both of you sakes" _Wyatt tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

" _Let her go" _Wyatt states.

Next day I am at precinct checking again all the files on Pink Mask taking notes and tracing parallels with last night action, since there is no tulip I can´t be sure it was her but somehow inside my heart I know it.

Then Wyatt, Addie and Herrera come in.

"_Callie , let´s go , we are having lunch at that new place on-"_ Addie starts but stops when she sees all the paper in my desk _" What are you doing ?"_

"_That can´t be coincidence, Arizona be on town , same day Pink Mask comes back to life"_ I tell her looking at all files.

"_Wyatt , honey , please get her committed "_ Addie tells to her boyfriend

"_Come on Addie , she is mocking on us , calling us idiots " _I tell Addie in a slight angry tone

As a clue Mark comes in too _"Hey , why is taking so long ? I am starving. "_

"_Your ex-partner is having hard time to let go "_ Herrera explains to him

He look to my desk and then to Addie _" Please , tell me it´s not about Pink Mask"_

"_I wish I could "_ she answers

"_Wyatt , you need to do something , this is an obsession "_ Mark tells

"_Mark!"_ I scream _" I am ok , just doing my job , she was on town last night , four blocks away from a breaking in" _I explain in an arrogant tone.

"_Last night , well. Then you are stuck again, she has strong alibi _" Mark tells looking to Addie and Wyatt.

I look to them _" What ?"_

"_Seven hundred people alibi "_Mark states _"She was on this new night club, she came town to attend as part of her promotional campaign, I was there with Lexie and "_he stops and look to Addie.

"_We were there too Wyatt and me "_ Addison explains _" I got the invitation from Teddy and Henry"_

"_Henry and I are friends, we worked together a couple years ago"_ Wyatt explains

"_I didn´t talk to her, I kept distance as part my deal with Lexie but Wyatt talked, right_ " Mark tells.

"_Yes, Teddy asked me to talk to her , try to put some sense on her head .She is concerned with her sister healthy she is drowned on work since she left .Yesterday for instance , she was almost 36 hours awake." _He pauses_ " Her schedule has been crazy, TV shows to promote Kepner and lectures to promote the book on mornings , book signing in the afternoon and parties at night to call press attention "_ he pauses and stares me _" Seems Carmen and Kepner are worried they said she is barely sleeping, she is a mess" _

"_Did .. did you ..talk to her , put some sense " _I ask concerned now, she was indeed really a mess when I stopped her.

" _I tried.. but she is as stubborn as you are, she didn´t pay attention what I was saying , she just smiled all the time , told me to tell Teddy to chill " _he pauses thinking_ " Then few minutes later she said goodbye to her team , Addie and me when she was almost out I ran to her and asked what she has to gain being so restless to worth risking her life " _he stares me_ " She stared me for a while thinking then said something and left"_

"_Something what ?" _I ask curious tone.

"_A sentence in Spanish I took note because I wanted know what means_ " he answers and picks his phone to read what she said "**Esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor"**

"_What this means? "_ Mark asks

"_This restless from seeing life pass by like this, without your love " _Herrera translates while I get lost on my thoughts.

* * *

One month later Arizona was on California, which made everything worse, she was on a lot of TV Shows, night clubs, her reckless love life went wild, and she was so on media it was almost impossible turn on the TV without seeing her.

During that time, I got six red tulips I didn´t identified any crime scene but they came in an order with an interlude of three days, the first note said "**Appearances deceive**".

One morning I went to Addie´s lab to talk to her and I found out her, George, Herrera and Izzie bursting out laughing at some video when they see me Addie closes the laptop fast.

"_What is she doing now, Addie?"_ their reaction gave them away; it´s obvious they are seeing Arizona.

She opens the laptop and shows me.

It is a night club on Los Angeles; some celebrity is giving a costume party. Arizona is a heavenly devil , really diabolic sexy with red heels , half red/white short dress with attached tail, half red/white wings, devil horn headpiece with halo attached. She is at dance floor dancing around then this hot Brunette , a famous gymnast dressed as a slut nun comes close her , at same time another brunette, an actress dressed as an angel comes closer her too, they are making moves on her, whilst LMFAO plays Sexy and I know it.

"… **When I walk in the spot This is what I see Everybody stops And they staring at me.."**

Then the slut nun squeezes Arizona ass and kisses her.

"… **I got passion in my pants And I ain't afraid to show it Show it, show it, show it **

"The angel loses it and grabs the other woman hair they both start fighting with everyone yelling and whistling, the band keeps singing "….**I'm sexy and I know…"**

Arizona is standing with a look that tells she doesn´t know what to do, they are pulling each other hair and rolling on floor then a third woman comes and puts her arm around Arizona waist, the two on floor stands and go after the third one, now they are joining forces against this woman dressed as Venus goddess , the song is still playing and Arizona tries to stop them , things are out of control they are on each other and she is lost on middle of it, then seeing this is useless she just goes away the three are too much engaged on fight to notice, they keep fighting at the sound of LMFAO, the video was labeled Slut nun and sexy angel fight Venus for Devil**. **I have to admit the fighting was freaking hilarious.

* * *

A couple of days after the costume party Arizona was invited by UCLA to a lecture and also be a participant at a debate over Gun Control, she is in favor of a strong control of firearms and her opposite was Senator Bennet , that rude man I bumped on the jewelry store in Miami, openly in favor of use of guns.

There were other participants but they barely spoke since Arizona and Bennet turned things personal , I never see her so pissed at someone as she was with that man. Not even on that night she found me trashing her apartment. This is bigger. And the feeling was mutual, how do I know this? Because the thing was so heated the almost every student on audience recorded it and put on internet. They called the video 'Professor Robbins kicks Senator Bennet ass.'

Arizona obviously won the debate, but it was the final sentences that caught my attention. Senator Bennet turned to Arizona and said

"**_Robbins, someone like you should know the importance of having a gun at some occasions, don´t you agree? Situations like … I don´t know uh maybe a shooting on a HOS PI TAL" _**he pauses whilst saying the last word and Arizona loses control.

She left her place and went straight to him, she stared him holding his shoulders and says_ " **You are making a mistake , don´t provoke me" **_she paused **_"Don´t start what you can´t finish_**_" _She shoved him and he lost his balance and fell whilst she left the podium like it was on fire.

Three days after Los Angeles, the tour moved to the next stop Miami, which is the last stop before the tour leaves the country.

Addison is with Stevens at some crime scene so I am using her lab to work, she has a whiteboard and all evidences on Pink Mask case, and I am sitting with my eyes closed trying to find a breakpoint. Then I have an idea, I pick my phone and call someone.

"_Hello"_

"_Carmen , it´s Callie , don´t say my name. Is Arizona with you now ?"_

"_Yes"_ a confused tone

"_Give the phone to her but don´t say it´s me"_ she does what I said and a second later

" _Hello "_ my angel with a confused tone

"_Arizona, it´s me , don´t hard glare Carmen , roll your eyes or hang up I need to ask you a question"_ I tell her very fast I know she is doing all that.

"_Ok. Shoot"_

"_I have this complicated case, there are a lot of evidences against the suspect but he claims to be innocent, I kind of believe in him, how do I know if he is telling the truth?" _

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_Because you are a fucking genius, according to Addie your IQ is higher than Einstein "_

She sighs_ " I know you are lying but I will answer anyway" _she pauses _" You need to take Alexandre Dumas advice : if you wish to discover the guilty person, first find out to whom the crime might be useful." _She pauses_ "And my own advice, start from beginning, Sometimes the beginning point is not what you think it is. Appearances deceive"_

I think for second_ "Thank you angel, I missed you. I love you"_

"_Ok. Bye Callie "_she hangs up.

I close my eyes and start thinking from beginning, a lot of images flashes on my mind. Her old card **everything happens for a reason** comes to my mind. Then I start writing on the whiteboard.

**PINK MASK KNOWN ACTIONS**

**DONATION OF U$ 200000 TO A WIDOW** - WIDOW FAMILY DIED ON HOSPITAL SHOOTING

**DETECTIVE SADIE HARRIS CORRUPTION EXPOSE** - HARRIS TRANSFERRED FROM HOMICIDES TO ROBBERY , LAST CASE ON HOMICIDES HOSPITAL SHOOTING

**PORTLAND PORT BREAK IN** - USING TIMOTHY BENSON BIKE

**BREAK IN ON HIGH SECURITY PLACES** - PLACES HAS PRESTON SYSTEMS

PRESTON BURKE - SECURITY SPECIALIST- FEDERAL WITNESS - CASE CLOSED AND FILES SEALED AFTER HIS DEATH

TIMOTHY DIED ON COURT HOUSE PROTECTING PRESTON BURKE

Arizona advice start from beginning comes to my mind now, looking at this board I have to put in chronological order. Ok, the first was the court house shooting then the hospital shooting a few months later.

I decide I have to start with the Federal case and the hospital shooting they are the key for all of this, the federal case was sealed after Burke´s death, the only thing I know Burke found out a peculate scheme related to a financial company but without him the evidences didn´t sustain so the case was dismissed and sealed.

The hospital shooting is a different story, the case was closed but we have all information available, a man named Gary Clark diagnosed with terminal cancer went to the hospital and opened fire to anyone who crossed his path killing 22 people and hurting a lot more, at some point he was stopped by SWAT team. Sadie Harris was the detective in charge of this case and after that she asked to be reassigned to robbery unit. Sadie Harris also was a victim of Pink Mask who sent her to jail; opening a spot to me becomes detective.

I think I finally found a path, I called agent Brood, the FBI agent on Burke case, he promised to meet me in a week to talk about the files, he is across country in another investigation and can´t talk to me right now.

My next step, go to the prison to talk to Sadie Harris; when she sees I am her visitor she got surprised.

"_Torres, what do you want?"_

"_I need your help on a case; I need you tell me why did you leave homicides? What really happened on hospital shooting?" _

She gives me a smug smile_" You really think I am going to answer it"_

"_Why not, what do you have to lose? "_

"_My freedom " _I stare her like she is crazy , duh she is already on jail then she continues _" I got 15 years. I won´t be too old. I don´t need to increase any time on my sentence"_

"_Just tell me what you did on hospital, did you manipulate evidence, stole, what?"_

"_Drop it Callie , you have no idea who you are messing up" _she looks at me and seeing I am not convinced she changes her tone to a caring one_ "Callie, I like you, really , so I will give you a advice drop it or someone will get hurt" _She stands and tell the guard she is done.

Next day, back on precinct I explain to Addie my findings and she is helping to check any anomaly on Sadie´s case. I am reading a list of everyone inside the hospital during the shooting , this includes patients, visitors and employees. I froze while reading the patients list.

**Arizona Robbins - ROOM 915 – ORTHO DEPARTMENT **

**Admission Report**

**Surgical Patient**

**First Assets: Massive internal bleeding, fractured exposed left femur, fractured right radius...**

**Discharge information ….**

Arizona was in the hospital as a patient when the shooting happened, she was on post op and was going to be discharge on next day; even she is in the list of patients she is not on witness list, Sadie never talked to her, or she never filled a report about.

Addie tells me she didn´t remember seeing Arizona there, but she only arrived at crime scene more than four hours after the shooting, Sadie 'forgot' to call her. On those four hours all patients had been removed to another hospital. The question here is why Arizona was in the hospital at first place, reading the file we know she was hurt really hard.

Addie and I dig deeper on old files and we find she was a victim of a hitting and run. The hit happened in a very busy street, at daylight, in plain sight of everyone a car speeded at her throwing her 5 ft. away, according to witness, the driver never tried to stop. He speeded, hit her and then flew from the scene. This was Erica Hahn case, based on witness testimony it was classified as attempt of murder, the strange thing is after the Hospital shooting Hahn transferred the case to Sadie and she changed the classification to assault, never find any suspect and let as cold case.

So I have no choice other than make a call I never thought I would be doing.

" _Detective Hahn" _

"_Hi Erica, is Callie."_

She gasps _"Callie, I I wasn´t expecting your call, how are you?"_

"_Fine, Listen Erica, it´s about one of your old cases. I need to ask something"_

"_Ok. Go ahead"_

"_It was a hitting and run a few years ago, you classified as attempt of murder then you handle the case to Harris , why?"_

"_Oh, that" _she pauses_ " I am sorry I am a bit embarrassed now, but you know how I was always hungry for big cases, Sadie said she had this big homicide case but she wasn´t on mood, she was avoiding heavy stuff, so we switched cases I got the murder and she got the attempt _"she pauses again _" She begged me to let her stay on the hit and run , I accepted , it was a stupid case anyway, the driver vanished after the fact and the victim couldn´t care less"_

"_Ok, Thank you Erica , you helped a lot"_

"_You are welcome, Listen , Callie I am sorry for the way things ended up between us"_

"_Don´t worry Erica , I think it was for the best, bye "_

"_Bye Callie" _she hangs up.

I look to Addie and tell her what Erica said. We agree the only way to close all is finding the beginning, even the hospital shooting was a good start it´s not the beginning, it is the court house, Preston Burke.

Addie suggests we talk to judge Evans and try to hear from him, what Burker case was. I tried to make an appointment to see him but his assistant told me he is out of town, he will be back in five days, so now I have to wait.

My angel is still in Miami , next day is Kepner last day tour on US, in five days Arizona is going to leave country, I have to finish this before that , I can´t let her go.

It is past eleven am, I am on my desk reading the report on Arizona´s old accident when I hear a knock on my door, it´s a deliver boy holding a bouquet of Red Tulips. He gives me the bouquet and leaves, at same moment Addie is getting in.

I read the card, look at the bouquet and froze.

Addie sees my tension and asks in a worried tone _"Callie , what is going on?"_

I hand to her the card and she reads

'**One for each year.**

**DROP IT NOW !**

**Or there won´t be another one on August 9th'**

"_What that supposed to mean, Callie? "_

"_There are 28 tulips on this bouquet Addie, Arizona turns 29 years old on August 9th"_

Addie was about to say something when my phone rings I answer it without even look the caller "_Detective Torres "_

"_Calliope, you need to come home now, this is an emergency "_ Aria tells me and I freeze again.

"_Aria , what is going on , is Daddy ? " _

"_No, it´s Arizona, she is on hospital"_

* * *

AN2 : The songs are Beyoncé – Broken Hearted Girl / LMFAO Sexy and I know it

The poem is _I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You – Pablo Neruda _

**_Next Chapter : Callie has to deal with the consequences of her investigation._**


	13. Chapter 13

In Miami, Carmen and Aria are waiting for me at airport. During the car ride to the hospital Aria starts to explain to me what is going on.

"_She is working nonstop, her full day is on schedule and since California she started working at night, something on her computer , nobody knows what is but she never sleeps anymore; yesterday we are having dinner at our hotel restaurant then Senator Bennet came to our table furious and asked me to leave , after I left the table they started a strong argument , I don´t know about what, she left the restaurant really upset, I called her later when she didn´t answer I asked Carmen to go to her suite to check on her , it was when Carmen found her unconscious on the bathroom, she did CPR e called the paramedics ; two more minutes and Arizona would have died."  
_

She pauses and holds my hand seeing I am about to cry.

" _The doctor said she had a heart attack caused by exhaustion, her sleep deprived status caused blood pressure issues, arrhythmia and the heart attack. But she is not listening to anyone her family is here to take her home but she refuses that´s why I called you, to convince her or drag her whatever it takes."_

"_Aria , she asked me to move on , she said we are over , why do you think she is going to listen to me?" _

Aria never answers it because Carmen cuts in and starts to talk.

"_Because she loves you , I don´t know what happen with you two but I know she is not really cheating you as you think , she made out with all those women- true - but never slept with anyone , she always find I excuse and leave alone," _Carmen tells me and I am astonished_ " I know Callie we had our differences but Arizona is a wonderful person I wish you two could be back together so she could be happy again , she changed , she is never happy she is always sad and drowning in work" _

"_It´s true Callie what you see on TV is a facade on reality she is devastated" _Aria tells me and I see sincerity in her and Carmen eyes.

After listen to Aria and Carmen I go to Arizona room to see her , I stand outside and observe the scene Kepner and Karev holding hands in a corner , Teddy talking to her while she is on bed flipping channels on TV totally ignoring her sister , then Teddy has enough and reach for remote control , turn off the TV.

"_Teddy , I was watching that"_ Arizona says in a upset tone _" Where the hell is the doctor with my discharge papers"_

"_No , you werent´t , you are trying to ignore our pleas, now you are going to listen to me , I don´t care what you said you are going home with our parents you are going to stay there and take some time off "_ She stops take a deep breath , Arizona opens her mouth to say something but Teddy cuts her.

"_Carmen and Kepner will go on Kepner international tour and Heather will join as Robbins representative and she will inform me any decisions needed to be made, I will handle the holding and any executive decisions on Kepner tour , the book had already enough publicity , I talked to publishers and the tour is over too, they have enough material to use "_

Arizona open her mouth to say something but again Teddy cuts in_ " Not even think about that , and also enough opening night clubs and bimbo girls, we both know the only girl you want is Callie so stop pretending you are enjoying living La Vida Loca because we both know its bullshit" _she takes a deep sigh_ " And I am not even talking about the false hope you are giving to those girls , come on ; that gymnast on California was married and straight, now she is gay, a cheater and crazy fighter bitch ; nice job sis"_

"_Callie , moved on , she is going out. She met a firefighter" _Arizona tells her sister in a sad tone.

"_Well , first whose fault is that , and second how do you even know that ? _she pauses Arizona just stare her _" Ok . Never mind. Sometimes I forget my sister is Santa Claus ;knows all, besides why is it upsetting, it´s not like you couldn´t take her back " _

"_Callie needs someone without a past; there are a lot of women uncomplicated out there. The firefighter is a nice one" _Arizona says in a defeat tone.

"_What I need is you " _I say in a very confident tone while entering the room I heard enough.

Arizona gasps and everyone else on room has wide open eyes.

"_Hi Callie. Kepner , Karev let´s find something to eat , let those two talk" _Teddy says breaking the silence on room and they all leave.

After they leave Arizona looks at me and something flashes on her eyes but I can´t exactly figure out what is, seems like a mix of sadness, hope, love and defeat. Then she finally speaks.

"_What are you doing here , detective Torres . You know you have no jurisdiction here" _she says with arrogance.

"_Really Arizona, you are going on this path, you just assumed you love me and now you are back on detective Torres, would it kill you talk to me once, honestly" _I am tired of this hot and cold but what everyone said about her feelings for me has a calming effect so instead or yelling or pacing like usually I would be; I am sitting in a chair at her bedside calmly talking.

"_Shouldn´t you be with the firefighter?"_ Annoyed and jealousy tone

I smile _" No, Should I be worried you know about a woman I only met twice, are you stalking me?" _

She gives me the silent treatment. We are in a stalemate when a doctor comes in with her parents.

" _Hi Callie , what a wonderful surprise_ " Barbara says and hugs me , and so the Colonel.

"_Well, Ms. Robbins here is your discharge papers I am going to discharge you at your parents care , but you have to take easy from now on "_ the doctor says handle the papers to Colonel and leave.

At this point Arizona stands and goes to bathroom to change her clothes, Teddy comes back, from inside the closed bathroom door Arizona yells.

"_I am not going home , I am not a child , you guys can ground me"_

Barbara , the Colonel and Teddy all take a deep sight , disappointed.

"_Teddy is the plane ready ?" _ I ask while I open my purse to pick something.

"_Yep" _Teddy answers and looks at me confused while I crush something inside a forgotten glass of water on Arizona bedside.

" _I got this " _I tell her with a smirk then I whisper _" Go and pack her stuff and meet us on airport " _she nods to me and leave.

Barbara and the Colonel are looking at me with suspicious eyes when Arizona opens the bathroom door.

"_Where is Teddy "_ she asks

" _Had enough of you and left_ " I answer

"_Good , now we are even I had enough of her , two hours ago " _

"_Are you ready angel ?" _I ask in a caring tone

"_To leave this hospital, I am going to hotel, I am going to finish what I started "_

"_Fair enough "I_ say in a calm tone_ "Can I hold your hands, I really missed you?"_

She looks at me suspiciously_ " We are not back together Callie , I .. I still have things to do….or whatever " _

"_I know " _I say in a sad tone and low my head.

She reaches my chin and caress my cheek, she kisses my cheek _" I hate see you hurt" _then she holds my hand.

" _Me too that´s why I am doing this_ " then she hears the click and look down to ours hands and realize what I just did.

"_YOU HANDCUFFED US"_ she screams and shake ours arms

Her parents are laughing, I am smiling too but she is not finding any of this funny.

"_TAKE THIS OFF NOW! " _

"_Nope"_

"_TAKE THIS OFF NOW CALLIOPE "_

" _Oh , so now I am Calliope again , not detective Torres "_ I am smirking and she is starting to blush furiously.

" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU , WHAT HELL IS THIS "_ she screams at me shaking our arms

"_We are going to airport, then we are going to take a flight home, you are going to stay on Teddy´s house under your parents supervision and when you are good for work then you will work, the world will not stop running just because Arizona Robbins take a few days off"_

"_CALLIE , I AM NOT JOKING TAKE THIS OFF NOW " _

" _What are you going to do , hit me "_

"_OF COURSE NOT , WHERE IS THE KEY " _

"_With Teddy , I put on her pocket when she hug me before leave to pack and I told her to meet us on airport , so now you have to at least go to airport with me" _I am finding this funny even her furious state I know I am leading her to exactly what I want.

She scratch her eyebrows exactly like she does when is upset then she sees my hand are in her face too since she used the handcuffed hand , she let go a deep sigh and goes to water glass on her bedside , she takes all at once , drink a glass of water has a calm effect on her so she always does it when she is about to explode.

"_Ok ,You won, Let´s go" _

"_Let´s go angel_" I say and we leave her room handcuffed with her parents behind us smiling all along.

When we are passing by nurse station we see the same man from Braga Jewelry, senator Bennet he is speaking with the nurse then he spots Arizona and turns his attention to her.

"_Arizona , I heard about your incident , glad to know you are STILL alive and well "_ he has a smug grin and puts emphasis on the word still.

By Arizona's look I know her rage is about to explode just at the sight of the man. One look at her anger face was enough to wipe the smug grin off of his face.

She squeezes my hand so tight I am about to start crying _"Read Ecclesiastes'3; there is a time to everything Bennet "_she tells him between her teeth with a rage look.

She turns around and we walk away when we are at car, she is looking at window; lost on her thoughts, the song playing on car is Limp Bizkit Behind Blue Eyes.

' **No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes And no one knows what it's like To be hated To be fated To telling only lies But my dreams, they aren't as empty As my conscience seems to be I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free…'** I look at her and in the window reflection I can see she is silent crying.

* * *

After a half hour ride we arrive at airport Arizona is out completely passed out on my shoulder , her parents look at me with raised eyebrows.

"_Colonel , I think I am going to need your help to put her on plane "_ I say casually.

"_Darling , what is going on? "_ Barbara asks me.

"_I put three sedatives on her glass of water; I knew she would drink because she drinks it when she is upset, if we put her wake on the plane she would take control and turn the plane around, she is very stubborn so now she is going to sleep all flight"_

Barbara and the Colonel look at each other I think I am in trouble after all I drugged their daughter.

"_I am sorry if I went too far, but she wouldn´t listen to anyone " _a pleading tone.

Then both her parents burst out laughing. We wait a few more minutes for Teddy, when she arrives and see what I did, she also burst out laughing

I remove the handcuffs and the Colonel carry her in his arms , we take her to private gate I show my badge and also her discharges papers from hospital to justify her unconscious state to some security people and after what seems like forever we are inside her plane.

Johanne helps us to put her on bedroom and then leave us to go back to cabin, suddenly she turn around and look at me.

"_You know Callie , Arizona was right , you are her Meant to Be , you are the first person able to control her , but on a side note I would run when she wakes up, things could become ugly" _then she laughs and leaves.

Eighteen hours late Arizona wakes at Teddy´s house, she looks around confused ,her eyes scan the place and stop at my figure sitting at armchair staring at her.

"_How did I come here _" she stops to think_ " Did you drug me ?"_

I don´t say anything , keep sitting staring at her.

"_CALLIE , this is a felony " _she screams and jumps out of the bed except it was too fast and she got dizzy and lay back_, _she closes her eyes_ " How long? "_

"_Eighteen hours "_

" _Should I be worried you are still here ?"_

"_No, I am here because we need to talk , for real this time , no yelling , no yes or no questions, just talk"_

She sits with her back against the headboard_ "Calliope , Can I ask you two questions before this talk ?" _

She has a very calm tone and look. This is what people call the calm before the storm.

"_Go ahead "_

"_First : Are you still on Pink Mask case ?"_

"_Yes, I am"_

"_Second : Could you drop it if I ask ?"_

I know the correct answer is Yes if a want to have her back but it will be a lie because the truth is I am too invested in it to just let go without my answers , also she is obviously deep in it and her life is in danger so I keep staring at her in silence trying to find the answer that won´t destroy our chances.

_"We are not ready for this talk Callie you – "_

I cut her _" I didn´t answer the second " _

_"You did Callie, you just don´t vocalize it but you did_" she takes a deep breath "_ While you don´t find Pink Mask and figure this out we " _she points to us " _are not going anywhere "_

_"Our relationship is more than this mess Arizona "_

_"No, it´s not, you can´t accept my wedding propose, you can´t marry me and help me raise our children, we can´t move to a new house with a white fence, a dog and a pool and you will yell at me in Spanish because I am teaching our kids how to skate or fight and they are too young, we can´t sit in our porch swing and watch as a little princess with blue eyes, black hair and tanned skin runs around the backyard chasing her dog. We can´t have all this because Pink Mask is still out there, so- " _

_" Is this your dream ?" _ tears running on my cheeks

_"No, This is what I will give to you , eventually" _confidence in her tone _"When Pink Mask no longer be part of our lives "_

_"So … uh…. We are still over " _insecure and sadness in my voice.

_"For now , we are."_

I stand go to her and sit at bed, reach her hand looking straight at her eyes.

_"Arizona , you are hurting , what happened was a miracle someone up there " _I point to sky _" really loves you , but you can´t keep doing those things " _

_" Don´t worry. I will settle down for a few weeks I will find closure to all this"_

_"I got this" _a hand to her Pink Mask card , the one threatening her life.

_"I didn´t send you this"_

_"But you know who did"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you going to explain?"_

_"No"_

_"Arizona, someone is threating to kill you" _irritated tone

_"This is more your fault than mine"_

_"Excuse me"_

_"You are the one asking questions about my running over, you called the wrong attention to me"_

_"So, you really are a target"_ I say in a upset tone_  
_

_"So , I think you should leave" _emotionless tone_  
_

I give her a sarcastic smile_ " You broke up with me because you said I broke your trust, what about you ? Have you ever stopped to think how I am feeling ? You are deep in this Arizona" _I stand and start pacing.

_"For what I see the only way this will end is with your death, someone is trying to kill you for years" _I stare her and beg_ "Please Arizona , let me help you" _

I look at her eyes filling of tears as my own, sit back on bed and kiss her softly "_ You once said you would rather die than see me hurt, well, how do you think I feel ? I am terrified that someday your luck will end"_

_" You are my love, my life , my only and that´s the one thing that won´t change ever, Calliope but __If you really love me please , stay away"_

I stand to leave at threshold I look back to her___ "I won´t stop looking for the truth"  
_

___"I wouldn´t expect anything less from you." _she answers.

* * *

At precinct I am at Addie´s lab doing research when she arrives.

"_Callie, you are back, how is Arizona, what happened?"_

"_She is at her sister´s place. She seems fine. The doctor said it was heart attack caused by exhaustion_"

"_You don´t seem convinced"_

"_Because I am not, First Arizona is 28, athletic and is healthy as a horse, I know she was exhausted but I read her medical chart; her potassium levels are too high, also I got that note threating her life at same time."_

"_Wait, do you think she was poisoned, liquid potassium making look like a simple heart attack ?" _

"_I do. It´s not the first time someone tries to kill her and look like an accident"_

" _So Pink Mask is trying to kill her ?"_

"_No, Pink Mask was warning me, my investigation was upsetting someone. Pink Mask never hurt anyone, she wouldn´t start now. Besides I have my suspect." _

"_Who?"_

_"Senator Bennet, they hate each other, there was something in his look at hospital. He was disappointed. He was also the last person with her before her collapse. "_

"_So, what is your next step?"_

"_Wait"_

"_Wait?"_

"_I will put the case on hold, she is not strong; another attempt against her life could kill her so we have to be discrete, Addie. We are still doing research but we won´t talk to anyone outside. We don´t know who trust. Either agent Brood, Sadie or Erica betrayed me."_

She holds my hand _" You can count on me , always"_

* * *

Arizona kept her word she didn´t go back to Kepner´s or book tour and let her parents take care of her , I didn´t see her but I called Teddy a few times and she let me know Arizona was feeling better.

One month has passed since Arizona left Miami handcuffed and drugged by me. Today Mark came to me he is planning propose to Lexie and asked me to help him buy a ring and that's why we are now in Portland Torres Plaza ,the local branch of my family hotel , there is a Braga Jewelry here and we are choosing the perfect one. After what feels like forever Mark finally decided.

We are at our way out when suddenly my eyes fix in something I don´t believe.

The Latin Man with a very expensive black suit, black short hair, brown eyes smiling with perfect white teeth.

" _Javier ? "_ I am lost , really confused.

" _Hey Callie , you look gorgeous , fantastic , long time "_ my cousin greets me.

"_Ah , no offense but last time I heard you were persona non grata on Torres family and now you are here , working ?"_

"_Yes. I am the new manager of this branch, good looking uh"_ he answer smiling.

"_Yeah"_ I answer in a suspicious tone and my raised eyebrow. My family is not very forgiven.

Javier was addicted to gambling and stole U$ 200.000 from our uncle Berto , the only one single on family and for that reason a softy when it comes to nephews.

Javier is Carmen little brother, even he is very intelligent he always found a way to get in problem, steal to pay for gambling debts was the last straw.

" _Yeah , someone put a good word for me , I am at __Gamblers Anonymous and also doing therapy , I am better now , three months without any issues. I am paying back uncle Berto money , not __at once , of course , but I will send 35% of my salary every month_"

I hug him and smile _" Javier I am so happy for you"_

" _I am gay "_ he burst out suddenly I stare him astonished" _My therapist says my denial was a catalyst to my addiction , now I am out but I decided stay away as much as possible of our discriminatory family that's why I ask uncle Carlos to let me work here instead of Miami"_

"_Wow , I am surprised to say the least."_ I am looking at him astonished so not what I was expecting when cross the hall of my family hotel_." How long are you in Portland , why didn´t you call me? "_

"_I am in Portland for a month , I didn´t call because first I wanted to settle down by myself " _he looks at me with a caring smile_ " Thank you Callie "_

"_For What ?"_

"_Las Vegas "_

"_What? "_

He looks to Mark.

"_Hi , I am Mark Sloan her friend" _Mark offers his hand to shake turn back his attention to me _"Callie why you don´t catch up with Javier I am going home to stand in front of the mirror practicing my proposal. " _

I nod and Mark just leaves us. Javier points to direction of the bar and we take a seat.

" _When I was kicked out I went to Vegas I was living there , working as … uh" _he become embarrassed and I hold his hand giving comfort.

" _Escort . I was an escort, always doing little schemes to support my addiction_" he stops to look to me and once again a squeeze his hand giving comfort to continue_" I was charming an old lady and I was all smiles and I saw a blonde woman on bar looking at me with curiosity it was when a husband of another woman I tricked appear with two body guards they take me outside and start to beat me but out of nowhere the blonde woman shows up and start to beat the guys , they were big but she somehow fight them then she grab me and we ran away." _He pauses for a second and smile.

" _Then I asked her why was she helping and she said because I love your smile " _he smiles tenderly_ " that´s when I told her I am gay and her answer was So am I. We burst out laughing " _he smiles remembering.

_And she asked me to tell my story , after I told her everything she gave me a number of a therapist in Miami , said I shouldn´t worry because she would pay for it, also told me to look for gambling anonymous and gave some money to settle in Miami while doing my treatment , she said If I remained clear she would put me back on family" _he pauses again.

" _One month ago she took me to Torres Plaza and introduce me to your father as someone with her entire trust , there was a lot of Spanish yelling but in the end I got your father and uncle Berto forgiveness and so here I am" _

" _I don´t understand why did you thank me "_

"_Because one month ago I asked her again why she was doing all that for me ; her answer was because I love your smile just not in your face" _he smiles_ " We have the same smile cousin , she did all that because she saw you in me , she loves you"_

"_Arizona" _I whisper

He nods his head_ "I know you two broke up , I don´t know why but don´t give up , she fought the Torres family twice , first for you then for me , I can´t imagine a big gesture of love" _He stands hugs me and leave me lost on my thoughts.

* * *

After my conversation with my cousin I went home and stay awake all night long thinking. I know exactly my next step is. Next morning at the precinct I start to gather all evidences, research, cards , everything I have on Pink Mask case , I put everything in a box and I am closing it when Mark and Addie arrive in the room.

" _What are you doing ?"_ Addie asks me

Without look up at her_ " Closing Pink Mask case , I don´t care anymore I will put everything as cold case, I am done. I want Arizona back "_

"_Worst timing ever " _Mark tells and I look at him.

He and Addie are holding a red tulip each one.

"_Why are you two holding red tulips? "_

"_Because we got this, Pink Mask sent to us , the card says invitation for final act " _Addie answers me.

I am still processing this when a deliver boy arrives with three bouquets of Red Tulips, two with 24 tulips and one with only_ 8 = 56 red tulips _

The card says

" _**It´s over. **_

_**Final act : Orange Hall – Portland Torres Plaza – Today 07:00 pm**_

_**Be there. Bring your friends " **_

I hand the card to Addie and Mark and sit back at my chair I was so ready to let this go then this happen.

"_Well , Callie, on way or another it will be over today" _Addie tells me.

"_Yeah I think I am-"_

Mark cuts me_ "Callie, this is Arizona political event " _I stare him and he explains_ " She is giving a dinner to support Senator Bennet run for president , Lexie told me about it"_

"_So, I guess I will finally find my answers, Arizona, Bennet and Pink Mask at same place. Today it is "a_ tired tone_._

* * *

At 7:00 pm, we arrive to dinner event and for our surprise our names are on guest list, in fact we have a privileged spot, we got the table one, right in front of stage.

I look around Orange Hall has two entrances one for service and the main. There are 8 tables each one with 10 seats, our table is the only one that´s not full. On center of every table, not surprising me at all, a flower arrangement of red Tulips, seven on each table, counting 56 tulips again.

The place is full of politicians and reporters but what catch my attention is the unusually set up from Secret Service, the agents responsible for Senator Bennet have a strange behavior doesn´t seem like they are here to protect him but to watch him. Also some waiters have a strange behavior too, they are more worried about where people are and what they are doing than actually serve the tables but what confuses me more is something happen next.

Arizona arrives all dressed in black business suit with a blue shirt making her eyes showing even more, she passes by senator Bennet on table 2 right next to us and look straight to secret service agent and nod, then looks to one of the waiters who also nods to her, she is going to stage when senator Bennet stands and holds her arm , he has a tight grip on her left elbow and forcefully makes her turn around.

" _I know you are up to something. We both know you don´t support my candidature." _He tights the grip on her arm and surprisingly Arizona doesn´t even blink_ " I just couldn´t convince the party to give up U$ 10 000 0000,oo you are offering. So now I am curious what you are up to is good enough to throw away that money ?"_

She looks to Karev who was coming to her and nods no with her head and he steps away. Then she looks to senator Bennet and smiles dimples on full force , it's a real smile not a fake one.

"_A weakened mind always sees everything though a black veil. The soul makes its own horizons; your soul is dark, which is why you see such a cloudy sky. "_she smiles release her arm from his grip " _Alexandre Dumas the count of Monte Cristo_ " and goes to stage.

On stage Arizona goes to microphone; she stands in front of the room waiting for something, I look around and I see the principal entrance is closed and two agents is standing there blocking anyone from leave, the service entrance is open but the waiters are making a line close to it and Karev is really close to Arizona watching as a hawk every move on place. Then Arizona nods in direction of the waiter and a group of people enter the room and go straight to stage they all stand behind Arizona and look straight to senator Bennet. I count. There are exactly 56 people standing there between them Laura Benson , my ex-partner widow , Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang and Amelia Shepard.

Arizona looks to them, they all nod to her and she takes a deep breath and starts her speech.

" _I would like to start my speech with a quotation from Alexandre Dumas on Count of Monte Cristo : __God may seem sometimes to forget for a while, whilst his justice reposes, but there always comes a moment when he remembers"_

* * *

**_AN : Any thoughts about Javier ? Is there more behind his story?_**

**_Next chapter : The wait is over. Pink Mask identity and true reasons are FINALLY revealed. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously _

**Arizona looks to them, they all nod to her and she takes a deep sight and starts her speech.**

" _**I would like to start my speech with a quotation from Alexandre Dumas on Count of Monte Cristo : **__**God may seem sometimes to forget for a while, whilst his justice reposes, but there always comes a moment when he remembers"**_

_Now _

"_Senator Bennet , you usually says in your speeches that you are a fighter for the downtrodden, well behind me there are 56 downtrodden people , widows, widowers , orphans, childless mothers and fathers , victims of your crimes_" When she says this everyone on audience gasps and Bennet stands but the two agents forcefully sit him back.

" _Four years ago professor Burke , " _she points to Yang_ " her mentor and fiancé accidentally found out about a __peculate scheme in __ an financial company and he was about to testify against them when he was killed along with officer Timothy Benson " _she points to Laura_ " her husband "_

Then she takes a deep breath and stares him_ " and my brother"._

Mark , Addie , I and everyone else on room gasps at this affirmation _So not what I was expecting. _

Addie leans and whisper in my ear _" Did you know ?"_

I shake my head no and keep staring Arizona.

" _Their deaths made me start doing my investigation which you found out soon and tried to kill me too, hiring someone to run over me , I broke a leg , an arm , had a massive internal bleeding but survived and a new attempt against my life could draw some undesirable attention so you hired a desperate man Gary Clark , he was terminally ill and broken so you offered to him to settle a fund in his name so his children would be taken care after his death , all he needed to do , go to the hospital and kill me , only catch you needed to make randomly so you order to kill anyone who crosses his path from entrance to my room." _

If someone had asked for a minute of silence wouldn´t be as successful as this moment; there are no sounds on room everyone is holding breath listening astonished Arizona story.

She looks to people behind her and most of them are wiping tears.

"_Those people "_ the group behind her except for Yang and Laura every one gives a step ahead" _are the victims of Gary Clark , survivors , widows , widowers, orphans and mothers and fathers won´t ever again see their loved one. "_

She takes a deep breath and wipes a tear_ " But again I survived , You forgot I am a marine so when I heard the shoots I didn´t sit waiting I tracked him and when I finally stopped him , he kept yelling __**no no you are the one who should die or they won´t get anything **__before I could ask more he let go of my grip and tried to shoot me again and was stopped by swat team" _Arizona looks down.

"_At this point I realized going directly against you was a mistake because innocent people were paying the price, so I changed my game._

_I stopped my investigation and started focusing in my business and career. I drown myself on work and become the most public person I could arrange to be because while I was so busy I couldn't have time to investigate you, right? Well, what you didn´t know; secretly I was still doing my investigation, my public appearances and excessive work were disguises to my operation been successful. _

_I spent the last three years collecting evidences against you; I faced death more than once but was worth now I am done" _

" _I have evidences not only what you did with Gary Clark and the peculate scheme also uncovered others illegal activities including money laundering, arms trading, financial support to terror and war and international contraband._ "

"_You are a monster , but it's over you and all your associates are going down , right now the FBI is arresting everyone related to your scheme on US and Interpol is working with local authorities overseas to arrest your international partners."_ She takes another deep sigh.

"_I gave this dinner because I wanted to have the pleasure to look in your eyes when you found out what I did. All evidences were already delivered to Department of Justice "_

She smiles and the two agents with Bennet force him to stand and at same time all the 56 people on stage start to talk at same time in a beautiful chorus.

" _You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just told to you" _

Then the federal agent handcuffs him and everyone on room applauds.

A group of agents drags him out of the room but before he leaves he looks to Arizona and yells.

"_Enjoy your last moments with your precious family. You are gone. You are dead Robbins. It already happened; you just don´t know yet"_

I got a shiver at his words, I look at Teddy and she is rubbing her arm I think she got a shiver too.

The reporters come running to Arizona but the remains agents kick them out saying she is a federal witness and cannot talk with press, the victims come one by one hug Arizona and they also leave.

Only Arizona, her team, a small group of agents, Mark, Addie and I are still on room and she comes to my table.

She puts a hand on inside pocket of her suit and hand to me a evidence bag , inside is the pink mask , a red Tulip and a card its written_ '__** I stand for Justice'**_

" _Here is the part where you read my Miranda rights and put again the handcuffs" _she smiles.

"_In which grounds. No charges pressed "_

"_Resisting arresting and sexual harassment a police officer "_

"_Sexual Harassment ?"_

"_I kissed you on Park "_

"_I wasn´t complaining and also I gave up Pink Mask this morning. I don't care I just need some answers"_

She lean in and whisper on my ear_ " In this case I suggest you to arrest me otherwise they _" she points to two agents waiting for her_ " are going to take me to protect custody and I won´t be able to talk to you for a while"_

She smiles and I take the handcuffs of my purse and start to put on her when the agents coming running.

"_What hell are you doing ? This is witness protected you can´t take her" _

"_Sorry I can and I will , Talk to my captain " _

Then I start to drag Arizona out of this place, since it´s my family hotel and my cousin is the manager I have access to hidden place to take her out without any reporters see us.

On station I take Arizona to Addie lab so we can talk without anyone hear us.

"_I guess most of my story you already heard, what do you still need to know"_

"_Timothy and me"_

She takes a deep breath " _He was my half-brother , my mother was married to another man before my father and he beat her , one day when Tim was one year old she tried to escape and he stabbed her to death but a neighbor heard her screams and call the cops when he heard the sirens he ran away with Tim. A few days later cops found his car with two corps beyond recognition crashed on a hill , destroyed by fire. _

_My mother never told us the story until one day when I was 18, Dad was deployed and Teddy and I decided to come home to surprise her, she was alone and had drunk a lot because it was supposed to be Tim 21 birthday, she told us everything and how she always had nightmares, he had a dragon stabbed tattoo in his right arm and every time he lift his arms to hit she saw the dragon._

_Years later Teddy drank a lot on a party at Harvard Campus and some guys are become handsy with her so I started a fight , campus security was called and the guy dragged me out with violence and I fought him back in the middle of the fight He raised his arm to hit me and I saw the dragon too. A couple of days later I was doing a research on him to be sure but before I could do anything he got himself in another fight, this time on some bar and got killed. I read on paper and went to his funeral and there I saw Tim for the first time I looked at him and I was sure he was my brother I found out he was cop on Portland PD. At that time I was planning to open the gallery we were choosing the place, that´s why I choose Portland, so momma could have all her kids near._

_But before I could tell my mother I needed to know he was a good man , if he was like his father I wouldn´t tell momma he was alive. I followed him for weeks I knew everything about him. That´s when I first met you. You were his partner so when I was stalking him I was stalking you too. _

_One Saturday I was going Blue´s to talk to him and come clear but when I was at door you were leaving I could see you had a few drinks , and a group of men start to walk behind you I knew no good could come from that so I followed you too when you were getting in your building they were about to go to you so I yelled _

_Flashback _

' _**Hey , come on 3 men against a drunk woman , not fair. Wanna try with me "**_

_**Three men come in her direction the first try to punch but she lows her head and avoid be punched them hit him on stomach , she does a lot of fast movement and start to face the others two, then she realizes she is not alone another man is helping her now is two against three and they win easily. After those guys run away the man look at her , bending with hands on his knees trying to catch his breath**_

"_**I appreciate you followed my partner to protect her and fought three men but who the hell is you?**_

**She offers her hand to shake and smiles**_**" Arizona Robbins – your sister I think we should talk"**_

_End of Flashback_

" _We talked I explained everything to him , on Sunday he invited me and Teddy to lunch at his house , we had a wonderful day and we agreed I would call momma and invite her to come to Portland then we could all have dinner at Teddy´s and tell her the truth" _she takes a deep breath.

"_On Monday, he was at Court House working on Burke protection and died" _

" _I got on depression I spent six months on my boat running away from everyone and drinking myself to death I was feeling awful I hide him from mom and he died, then Yang found me and offered me a reason to live "_

_Flashback_

**Arizona is at some Marine dressed in old jeans, black hoodie, black converse , hair in a ponytail leaning over a trash can throwing up**

"_**You look like shit " **_**Yang tells indifferent tone**

" _**Thanks , you are not so bad yourself " **_**she stares Yang**

" _**I can help " **_**she hands Arizona a file**

"_**What is this "**_

" _**I call Revenge , you will call Justice"**_

_End of Flashback_

"_Because I was running away Teddy had to tell mom the truth about Tim, mom met Laura and Barbie, she found out Tim remembered her and knew her name was Barbara, he grew up believing she was dead, so he gave to his daughter her name in her honor"_

"_Six months after his death, Yang gave me the file then I came back and started my investigation." _

Then realization hits me and I tell her barely audible_" The reason no one wanted us together in the beginning was because if I was able to link you to Pink Mask , Bennet would have killed you"_

"_Yeah, but I started to fall in love for you when I was stalking Tim , then after his death I ran away and when I was back you are married with George and I step away from you , then you followed me on that Park all came back , I kissed you and I got my confirmation I was in love. But again you were with someone and I was working on Bennet I couldn´t offer anything so I created Pink Mask; to be in your life somehow. Later I realize Erica wasn´t making you happy or treating you well, I sent her away and invite you to my life."_

"_You sent Erica away?" _

"_I found a better job to her. It was her decision to take, Stupid woman"_

I smile_ "Thank you"_

" _Sadie Harris? "_

"_She covered for Bennet on Gary Clark shooting I was at hospital I saw her taking his phone from his pocket before Addie´s arrival. She was also covering for him at my hit and run. When she took the case from Hahn and changed the classification I knew it. I kept a look on her._

_After she helped him on my case, he connected her to other people; she asked to be put on robberies in order to her work masking insurance frauds. I was hiding my investigation so I couldn´t put her down without ruining my plans so I let it be until we met and I found out you are first on line to become detective and Harris was still dirty and on your path so I removed."_

She stares at me waiting for me to process all this.

I am still processing all the information and in a confused tone "_It was you all the time, but you were in Los Angeles when I got tulips and I also did a search on your car that night , there was nothing there"_

"_Well, It was all me except for the card threatening my life, that was Yang, you reopened the case and Bennet showed up in Miami threatening me, she did that to help me._

She sighs_ The tulips you got when I was in LA , it was related to LA , I didn´t break any place here I broke there .My investigation made me act in places all over the world, but just in Portland there was a cop doing an official investigation on it. In some occasions, you got a tulip you could not related to any break in, it was because it not even happened here _

_That night you stopped me , You didn´t find anything because you didn't know what look for, there was no tulip with me, the mask and gloves I threw on garbage after the break in; I was using my break in outfit: black pants and jacket, but you didn´t realize it because my jacket was opened showing a blue shirt and that masked the all black outfit." _

I am stunned_" Portland Port and the hostage situation , the mysterious Swat girl?"_

"_Those are on me, Laura gave the bike to me after Timothy death, It was on Teddy´s garage; the hostage situation I was watching TV and got worried about you so I went there to check and help but when you followed that man alone I had to intervene " _she explains in a nonchalant tone like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"_Are you crazy? You broke your ribs, had surgery on your spleen and kidney; cardiac arrest and a brain injury which almost put you in a vegetative state"_

"_I have no regret. He was about to open fire on you. You are my life, If he had killed you I would have died anyway" _

She stares me lovely_ " I will always step in front of bullets for you "_ Then she reaches her pocket and remove something from inside and hand to me; her apartment key. "_When you are ready you know where find me"_

I put my hand over hers and stare her_ " I am already ready_" she look at my hand and sees on my finger her blue diamond ring.

"_You were wearing this "_ she asks me with a smile so big I am afraid it will rip her face off.

"_Since this morning , I told you I gave up Pink Mask "_

She lean up to place a passionate kiss on me, _"I love you."_

" _I love you too , angel "_

We kiss, it start as delicate kiss then evolves to a passionate one, it is different from every other kiss we had because now we are free from any weight and we are free to be completely ourselves, we feel so much in this kiss, it is like our souls are touching now, my body is on fire , all my senses are working, her tongue on my mouth is driving me crazy.

We stop the kiss and I stare her _"From now on: No more secrets ever"_

"_Well…."_

"_Arizona, are you still hiding something from me? " _warning tone

"_More or less "_

"_More or less?"_

"_It´s not hiding, it is a surprise but I can´t tell you until I am sure. So when I come back you will cook for me and I will tell my surprise" _she grins dimples on full force.

"_Why do all your plans include me cooking for you?" _a raised eyebrow.

"_Because if it was me cooking, it will always end with us on hospital " _she smiles.

I laugh and then hard glare her_ "Seriously Arizona -" _I don´t have time to pressure her more because on this moment Captain Bailey burst in with fury on her eyes.

"_WHAT A HELL IS GOING ON TORRES , CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY DO I HAVE A FEDERAL PROSECUTOR , TWO FBI AGENTS AND FOUR AGENTS FROM WITNESS PROTECTION YELLING AT MY OFFICE "_

Arizona jumps away with a sheepish look_ " I guess it´s about me " _Arizona says shyly.

"_Oh , you guess Robbins? Are you done with your ' interrogation' Torres because I can´t keep her here anymore " _

Looking sadly to her_ " What is going to happen now ?"_

"_They gonna put me on Witness Protection for a few weeks until my testimony, then is over and I will be back to you and that life a promised to you a month ago"_

At this moment a female agent arrives at the door_ "Robbins, we need to go now " _

"_Ok "she_ says in a sad tone.

She kisses me one more time , on her way out she sees Mark , Addie, George , Izzie and Wyatt and hugs them , Teddy , her parents , Lexie , Karev , Amelia, Yang and Meredith are on precinct too waiting to say goodbye to her , she talks briefly with each one and leaves , we all stand there with concern and sadness in our eyes.

* * *

In the following day after shift Mark, Addie and I are at Blue´s drinking, it has been 24 hours since Arizona left and even no one is mentioning it; we all are worried, I hear a noise, a glass falling on ground and turn to see Izzie Stevens frozen in the middle of the bar looking at TV, we look at TV too , and the world stops running at this moment.

On TV , there is a split image on right side a news man talking on left side images of a wreckage and bellow on a line it´s written **' Confirmed Federal Plane crashed killing all on board. Spokesperson confirms federal witness Arizona Robbins was on board '**

The world goes silent ; I think Mark and Addie are talking to me , the man on TV is certainly talking too but I can´t hear anything I can only see KILLING ALL ON BOARD ARIZONA ROBBINS ON BOARD those two sentences are frozen on my eye and then blackness.

My eyes open suddenly I look around I am at my bedroom I stand and go to kitchen to have a glass of water on living room Mark and Addie are sitting on my couch.

"_Hey, How did I come home ?" _

"_You passed out at Blue´s , I carried you home"_

"_Oh man , I should never mix Tequila and Rum I had this awful dream Arizona was dead "_

Addie and Mark look each other with sad eyes.

"_Callie "_ Addie ´s tone is condescending.

"_No, no , no "_ a nervous smile " _you are crazy_ " I grab my key chain _" See this "_ holding her key " _It´s her place key , we are back together. See this "_ I show my blue diamond ring _" We are getting married " "SHE IS NOT DEAD " _

"_Callie " _now is Mark in a condescend tone.

I start to talk between sobs and a despair tone_ "She promised me a house with white fence , dog, children , our daughter has my hair, skin tan and my smile but has her eyes and dimples and Arizona will teach her how to skate even I said no" " She is NOT DEAD" _

I go to my bedroom, slam the door and slide to ground hugging my legs against my chest I start to cry unrestrained. Few hours later I leave the bedroom Mark and Addie fell asleep on couch so I leave the place without them see me. I go to Arizona place let myself in, put her Batman boy short and her Harvard hoodie and fall asleep on her bed. _SHE IS NOT DEAD_

One week after Arizona plane crash, I didn´t leave her place once , I am living here waiting for her to come back I refuse to read paper, internet , TV or anyone trying to convince me otherwise SHE IS NOT DEAD. Addie brought Wyatt to talk to me

" _Callie , there are five stages of grieving , denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance those are a part of what makes up our learning to live with the one we lost. As you accept the reality of the loss , you are going to begin the healing process. You are becoming stronger-" _Wyatt explains to me but I cut him.

"_SHUT UP. SHE IS NOT DEAD " _then I turn my attention to Addie_ " You said she was dead when she fell on Port waters , she wasn´t , she only got a cold , so shut up"_

"_Callie , her father used his military contacts to be part of team who listened the recovered Black Box , she was on board when the fire started , there is no doubt about that is her voice on cabin she saw the fire and tried to land the plane before the explosion" _Addie explains calmly like she is talking to a stubborn child.

"_They didn´t find her body "_

"_They didn´t find anyone ´s body the plane was a fire ball" _

"_I think you should leave Addison " _I say in a harsh tone _" It´s her place you can talk poorly of her in her place "_

"_I am not talking poorly Callie, she died a hero "_

"_She never broke any promise, she promised a life with me. "_ I start crying.

"_She tried Callie , she tried "_ Addie hugs me and cries too.

* * *

One month after the plane crash I am still living at her place , I came back to work two weeks after the crash but I still refuse to believe she is dead. I am sure she will come back. Two days ago I had a huge standoff with Mark and Addie and they called my family.

Flashback

_**Two days ago **_

**I am at my desk flipping a magazine**

"_**Callie , what are you doing ? " **_**Addison asks with caution**

" _**Reading this bride´s magazine, I have no idea what I want , I should start making decisions , what dress, places for ceremony, maybe buy her a ring too , maid of honors , oh Would you like to be mine ?"**_

" _**WHAT ?" **_**Addie asks astonished**

" _**What is going on ?" **_**Mark asks entering the room**

"_**Callie is planning her wedding and just invited me to be maid of honor **_**" Addie explains with annoyance. **

"_**You are kidding right , it´s a prank "**_

"_**When Arizona comes back I don´t want to waste any time, so I need to be ready " **_**I answer**

End of Flashback

Because of that my family is here, and right now I am in the middle of Arizona´s living room with my cousin Javier, Aria, dad and the worst part my mother.

They are all trying to make me come to terms Arizona is not coming back.

"_Callie, is not healthful for you to live here, she is all around the place is even harder to you , go back to your apartment or stay at mine or back to Miami , just don´t stay here "_ Javier begs to me.

I keep shaking my head refusing to listen anyone at this point my mom breaks her silence.

"_My daughter you should come back to our house, you don´t see this is God giving you a second chance , that sinner is out of your life , you have a chance to start over free for sins , The fire of God cleared your sins taking the woman away and -"_ my mother doesn't finish her speech because I slap her with all my strength.

"_Fire of God? God took her away? A monster sabotaged that plane and killed her not God , because Arizona was loved by God , she was an angel , she spent her entire life doing good , helping others. She is dead because she tried to do what was right" _

Then realization hit me like a freight train carrying thousands of steel bricks Arizona was dead I just said that aloud for first time and immediately I feel an immense anger against the world , my mother and even God for take her away from me. Wyatt was right I moved on: stage two – anger.

I sit on floor and starting crying again _" she is dead " _I keep whispering my father sits at my side holding me while I cry on his shoulder , Aria kicks my mother out and they stay there in silence for hours just listening my painful cries.

Two months after the plane crash Bennet trial started , his lawyer is trying to dismiss , claiming without Arizona testimony all evidences couldn´t be validate.

The court is full of people, victims, Arizona family and team, news crew and there are a lot of arguing about Arizona absence but the prosecutor remains calm then his opportunity come.

"_Your honor I would like to introduce evidence number 21 "_ the prosecutor says.

When the judge accepts a TV with DVD is set on room, he press play and my heart speeds immediately.

Arizona dressed all in black is sitting in front a camera _"My name is Arizona Robbins and if you are seeing this means I am dead. I am recording this in case I cannot testify on court. I started an investigation on peculate schemes of Senator Bennet, this video will explain every step of my investigation after every recovered evidence I will sit and explain to you so this video will be update until my last found" _she pauses_ " So evidence found today February 21th 20…." _The prosecutor pauses.

" _As you all can see doctor Robbins will explain every evidence " _he look at Bennet lawyer _"Can we start now ?" _

Of course Arizona would have predict it , she was once again one step ahead everybody. After weeks of trial we saw every evidence and every video of Arizona explaining to us in a very didactic way , the last video , the one was made the same day of the Dinner.

"… _Bennet you are probably asking yourself how I did it, without nobody noticed, Alexandre Dumas could answer it - '__**All human wisdom is contained in these two words - Wait and Hope**__' , _she smiles_ We have enough evidences to a prosecution , Department of Justice got everything and we made all arrangements tonight in a join operation everyone involved will be arrested. So if you are seeing this at least I finished what I started I have no regrets and I am in peace. I just hope I died of heart attack or something stupid I did like sky diving or car racing because if it was you I am a little bit pissed because it was useless you will be sent to jail anyway._

She smiles _Enjoy the rest of your life behind bars_"

Bennet was convicted in every charge, as Arizona predicted he will spend the rest of his life behind bars without possibility of parole, his associates were convicted too.

* * *

And life goes on without her.

Amelia has a boy named Derek Robbin Shepard , she honored her brother and Arizona , he was born exactly one week after the plane crash. Amelia came back to Portland to support Teddy and the Robbins , she works with Henry Reid now.

Six months after the crash Mark and Lexie got married, he is still on Vice because let´s face he loves it. I was Mark best woman, Lexie said Arizona was her maid of honor, she wouldn´t change so in the altar at Lexie´side , there was a picture of Arizona on the place she should be , she is perfect in that picture , her curls hanging, light make up , a blue strapless dress matching her perfect eyes and she smiles dimples on full force.

Two months later Owen and Yang got married, they just signed the certificate on city hall. Yang didn´t want any fuss about it, her words.

Karev and Kepner got married and she is pregnant they are expecting a girl.

The Colonel and Barbara moved to Portland and now they live with Teddy.

The Colonel heard the black box, he is the only one of us who knows Arizona last words and never repeated it to anyone. He was in a state Wyatt called shock for weeks after the crash then it evolved to a strong depression.

Freedom , the dog , missed Arizona too much , his old age and the dark mood in the house helped to aggravate his state Teddy called a vet Dr. Finn but is was useless the dog died of a broken heart. On a bright side Dr. Finn met Meredith while taking care of Freedom and they are now happy together.

Wyatt and Addison are living together. She has commitment issues, so the word marriage is forbidden in their house.

Carmen also got married; she married Mathew Taylor, the paramedic who helped her to save Arizona ´s life after her heart attack in Miami. That really surprised me I never thought someone as snob as my cousin could ever love someone as humble and gentle as Matt, I guess Arizona had that effect on people; change them for the better.

During the wedding ceremony I found out that cousin Javier paid all his debt and also made a huge investment on uncle Berto company.

According to uncle Berto, he gave him U$ 200 000,00 for his debt and invested U$ 800 000,00 at the same day Arizona plane crashed. I confronted Javier and asked where in hell he got U$ 1000 000, 00, he got furious with me and stormed out. But there was something in his eyes a mix of sadness and guilty.

At precinct, a lot changed: Sofia Herrera is now Avery partner on robbery and George is the new rookie on robbery. He finally was approved on detective exam.

What about me? A few months ago I was still on anger state of grieving and Wyatt convinced me to resume therapy, during our sessions we came to conclusion I was feeling unworthy her love, he suggested I thought a way to make her pride, I put a request to be reassigned and now I am at homicides department; every time I put a murder behind bars I feel her pride. I am standing for her value – Justice. Because of that I have the highest number of murder solving of state.

I have bad and good days, There was this time I was at grocery and without think about I bought all ingredients of my chicken pickata , instead of go home I went to her place , open her door and started cooking when the dish was done I put the table and yelled** ' Angel , the dinner is ready '** only then I realize she was not on shower , or in the living room working on her computer , she was not coming quietly from behind to surprise me with a kiss on my neck. She was not here. I sat on table and cried over an empty plate for four hours. Move on stage again I was leaving anger and going to depression.

Teddy, on the other hand, never left denial stage. She paid for search team, private investigators everything she could think about. That´s the reason I am still able to come back to her apartment because Teddy kept everything like she left, her apartment, her boat, even her office at Gallery.

Over a year after the plane crash the shareholders of her holding started to press her to declare Arizona dead, in order to allow her last will be opened. Teddy disagrees and there are a lot of lawsuits on her, she keeps fighting back.

Five months ago , Reid proposed to her, she said wouldn´t marry without her sister as maid of honor, it was when Henry lost it and made his worst mistake he said _**' Well then we are never going to get married' **_She slap him and broke up their relationship , he tried to apologize but the damage was already done, they are apart since then.

Barbara barely survived, when Colonel came home after hear the record she couldn´t take; she had a heart attack luckily Reid was with them and helped her immediately, she survived but she was never the same she is always sad and become highly cling to Teddy, has separation anxiety. She is the only one supporting Teddy decision of keep Arizona as alive. She said she made a mistake with Tim believing he was dead without prove she wouldn´t make the same mistake twice.

In two weeks will be two years of her disappearance, even after all this time I can´t say death. I crossed three stages of grieving: denial, anger and depression. I think I won´t never cross the stage of acceptance and today I am at her plane flying with Teddy and Karev. We are heading to a religious farm community a dozen of miles from the crash place.

Right now I am living bargain. I spent the entire flight time bargain with God, please make her be alive.

It started one week ago

_Flashback _

Teddy is again at court house another lawsuit trying to make her declare her sister dead.

" _Ms. Altman you have to understand there are a lot of people involved in this matter , your sister holding is huge and we are all casted without the knowledge how succession will be "_ a lawyer arguments.

Teddy doesn´t concede.

"_Well , I have no choice than present evidence number 1"_ the lawyer says.

And then the unexpected happened, evidence number 1 was a recorder, not any recorder but the black box from plane.

I was sitting and my heart stopped for a second when I realized what I was listening: Arizona last words, the Colonel never recovered for it, I thought about stand and leave the court but my body couldn´t move so I stayed.

**On tape :**

**A lot of alarms sounds **

" _**Wow Jeffrey what a hell is going on " **_**Arizona voice ****trembling**

_"__**I lost stability" **_**Jeffrey the pilot says**

"_**Pay attention to your speed. Pay attention to your speed." **__**Arizona in Panic**_

"_**FIRE FIRE " **_**someone yells **

" **GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIE" Jeffrey panics **

"_**OK. **__**Okay, okay, STOP JEFREY I GOT THIS We are descending. Agents go put the fire off" **__**Arizona nervous voice**__** " We are landing " **_

_"**Tower , MAYDAY MAYDAY this US13A Federal Witness Protection we have fire and lost stability we are landing at …"**_

_"**It´s out of control the fire is out of control " **__**one of the agents voice**_

_"**What are you doing " **__**Jeffrey yells**_

_" **I am landing on water. It´s our best shot . I won´t die today I can´t " **_

_"**fuck fuck no no " **__**one of the agents voice and then a painful series of screams**_

_"**Oh my God , we are going to die , The fire is everywhere" **__**Jeffrey in despair**_

_"**SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP . I AM NOT GOING TO DIE NOT TODAY I CAN´T DIE NOW." **__**Arizona is in panic**_

_"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" **__**Jeffrey yells in panic**_

_" **FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE " **__**Arizona yells then a lot of more alarms sounds**__** " shit shit shit "**_

_**Then what seems to be Jeffrey painful scream**_

_"**Oh my God " **__**a pause**__** " no no God " **__**Arizona has panic in her voice**__** " I WON´T DIE NOT TODAY" **_

_**Then another alarm starts and we only hear alarms ; five minutes later the final explosion.**_

**End of recorder**

Teddy heard the tape in silence when it was over " _Case pointed my sister is not dead. The last thing she said was I won´t die , while you don´t find one where she says Fuck I am screwed she stays alive" _

The judge dismissed the case, mainly because he thought the use of her last moment disrespectful.

Outside of the court house a group of reporters stopped Teddy

"_Why Can´t you let go of your sister?_

" _Even after this recorder you are still holding on" _

" _How it was to listen her final moments ?" _

" _How are you feeling ? "_ the last reporter asked and she finally stopped to answer.

"_It's like you're screaming and no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you, you wish that you could have all that bad stuff back, so that you could have the good."_

Teddy answers and starts crying I come from behind and wrap her in my arms and take her away.

End of Flashback

A truck driver saw Teddy story on TV and yesterday he went to her gallery asking to talk to her, according to him a woman looks at lot like her sister was living on a farm in a religious community on Nebraska, he gave instructions how to go there. Now, we are here on her plane praying …

PLEASE BE ALIVE

* * *

AN1: The truth is out but it came with a price.

Any thoughts where in hell Javier got one million dollars?

Is Arizona still alive after two years of her family grieving? What happened? It doesn't sound like her let them hurt.

AN2: Teddy´s speech is from Rihanna song: We found love ft Calvin Harris.


	15. Chapter 15

Our plane landed at 06:30 am, we rent a car to go to the place the truck driver told us. This is a religious community. According to our information, they are not very strict, or closed. But they don´t allow electronic distractions like TV, Radio and computers to avoid corruption from outside manners. Despite that they are respectful and tolerant with outsiders. They have an open heart and a lot of people have joined their community over the years. This is a good place to someone needing start over.

For that reason my hopes are high. The only question is if this is true why is she living here for two years letting us grieving? Why would she need a start over?

The community is Agricola and it is formed for a small village and a group of little farms on surrounds of the village.

At the village we have our first surprise, seems either our information about them was wrong or there is something wrong with us. People here are not very fond of us. Every time we showed Arizona picture we got the same answer **' What do you want from her '.** They never denied know her but also didn´t tell us where she is, we spent all day running from house to house at village then farm to farm. It was past 06:00 pm and still we haven´t found anything, we were running out gas so we decided to go back road to find a gas station and some place to sleep.

We showed Arizona picture at the gas station, one man told us he saw someone looks a lot like her on a farm he went last week to deliver some groceries. He gave us direction. We decided to go, even it is a little strange because this farm is not part of the community, in fact it is on opposite direction, is closer to city than to the village.

A man about 50 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes and big beard opens the door to us.

" _Isn´t a little late to be selling stuffs ?"_ the man tell us.

"_No, sir. We are not selling anything. We are looking for someone. Have you see this woman ?"_ Teddy says showing Arizona picture.

The man looks at the picture with attention _" No, I haven´t. But she looks a lot like my daughter Melissa. Is she in trouble?" _

"_She is my sister and she is lost. Can we talk with your daughter?" _

The man has suspicious eyes for a second then he yells_ "Melissa, come here"_

No more the one minute later, hope comes running from upstairs with blonde hair, blue eyes but as soon her foot hits the ground in front of us hope becomes defeat.

The woman has a lot of resemblance with Arizona, her hair, almost the same color of eyes, same height. From afar they could be mistaken. If my heart was still whole, it should be shattered by now, but my heart was already shattered two years ago, so it was just one more scratch at it. Even so this is hurting a lot, all our hopes crashed in millions of pieces in just a single sight.

"_Hey , good evening. How can I help you?"_ the woman asks us.

Karev answers _" We are looking for someone, have you seen her ? "_ he shows her Arizona picture whilst Teddy and I are speechless from disappointment.

"_No" _she pauses looking at picture_ " but she looks like me. That is why you are here ?"_

He sighs_ "Yeah, wrong information. Sorry for bother you, good night" _he apologizes and we leave their house crestfallen.

Karev is driving us back to airport. The car ride is silent except for a soft beat on radio. As this song starts to play , Teddy, on front seat, looks at window silent crying.

_**{ music playing } "At my door the leaves are falling,  
A cold wild wind has come,  
Sweethearts walk by together,  
And I still miss someone…"**_

In the back seat I am doing the same; I am lost at our memories.

"… _**But I find a darken corner,  
Cause I still miss someone"**_

The song is playing on radio and in my mind a movie plays; a sequence of images, every happy moment we had:

Arizona running as Pink Mask followed by me yelling at her;

She is on ground then she spins us, holds my wrists, we stare each other then she kisses me;

"_**...Oh I never got over those blue eyes" [music playing]**_

I open her office door and she is staring at me with curiosity;

"_**I see them everywhere"**_

She winks at me when I am leaving her office;

"_**I miss those arms that held me"**_

Our first date she kisses whilst we dance;

"_**When all the love was there."**_

At her place we are in her bed making love for the first time;

"_**Oh I never got over those blue eyes..."**_

We are walking in a path of roses then we sit to watch the sun rise, we kiss. We have a talk and we say I love you for the first time;

Arizona is giving me a lap dance dressed as a fallen angel on my birthday;

She is on shower dancing and singing with me and then we start making love;

We are at hospital garden, she declares a poem to me, people yell Kiss and we kiss;

We are at Teddy´s house, she is playing guitar and I am singing to her I knew I love you before;

We are at the Ferris wheel she is proposing to me; there is so much love in her eyes;

She is at Teddy´s house after the heart attack describing to me our future, white fence, dog, a girl with blue eyes and black hair;

We kiss at precinct after her confession to me;

She is leaving with the federal agents then turns back, her eyes catch mine for the last time;

"... _**But I still miss someone"**_

"_**Oh I still miss someone"**_

I am wiping the tears falling unrestrained then a new image of Arizona appears on my mind, a dream, we are sitting in a porch swing in a house with white fence then she stares me and says "_Appearances deceive". _Arizona words hangs on me. My eyes are wide open. Everything makes sense now.

"_STOP" _I yell making Karev hit the brakes suddenly , we all bending forward.

Karev and Teddy stare at me "_What "_ he yells.

"_Teddy , open the glove compartment , I need a pen and a map"_ I wait and Teddy hands me.

I start writing things on map and do calculations and they are both staring at me like a finally lost what was left of my mind.

"_Callie , what are you doing ?"_ Teddy asks me with caution.

"_See this "_ I point a specific point on map _" this is the plane crash point. See this_ " I point another point on map _" is where we are now and this is the village "_ I point another point on map.

"_What about those calculations you are doing ?"_ Karev asks

"_This is the speed the plane was when it crashed_ " they stare me and I explain _" I read the reports over and over. According to black box , between Arizona last words and the explosion five minutes passed, also according to that she was flying over water." _

"_I am not following you" _Karev tells.

"_I am doing a raw math, plane speed and time passed to find the estimated distance traveled between her last words and the crash, it is basic physics. I am not as brilliant as Arizona but I am not stupid either." _They are staring me.

I sigh_ "Look, we are here because we thought she could be alive, well the plane was a fire ball when it hit the ground, the only way to her be alive is if she jumped off before the explosion. Based on that I am doing the calculation where she would have fall" _I circle an area on map _"This is where she would have fall. This river passes through the middle of community farms lands_"

I stare Teddy _" We got this wrong , this girl Melissa was a mislead to us, she doesn´t live at community and she lives too far from crash site. The truck driver told you the woman he saw lived on community, so that wasn´t Mellissa" _I stop and let them process what I am saying.

"_So, Melissa could be a coincidence and Arizona could be on community lands?" _ Karev asks. _"But Teddy hired search team and private investigators, they didn´t find anything "_

"_Yes. Melissa was just a coincidence .The community never denied knowing Arizona but they didn´t help us either. I am guessing they deceived the investigators too. Also the search team focused on the region near the crash site. The community never came out in any report. _

_I am sure Melissa was never in their mind when they are misleading us. They don´t know her, she is not a member. So, we need to look the farms on the river path" _

Teddy smiles for the first time in a long time _"I guess my sister really rubbed off on you."_

"_I guess so " _I answer smiling too.

"_Ok. Let´s go find a place to sleep and tomorrow we follow Callie´s plan "_ Teddy says to Karev and he turns on the engine again.

* * *

Next day we start at the crack of dawn knocking door to door.

We had already been in about eight farms and they all acted the same way looked at Arizona picture, asked what we want from her, our answer was '**We are her family** ' then they answered the same thing over and over **' Sorry, I can´t help you. If you excuse me I have a lot of work to finish.' **

This is getting in my nerves because not only they gave us the same answer word by word but they also never denied knowing her.

My suspicions got worse after the ninth farm, we arrived by lunchtime we were all sweaty and looking tired so the woman seeing us like this took pity of us and offered to us to get inside freshen up and have lunch with them.

We are having lunch with this family; the lady, her husband and their son about 17 years old.

"_My darlings, my son will take you back to road. It is a bit tricky a lot of people got lost all time , right Jack?"_ the woman asks her husband smiling.

"_Oh, no. We are not lost. We are looking for my sister. Sorry if we gave you the wrong impression" _Teddy explains to the woman and hands them Arizona picture.

The woman and her husband takes a deep sigh and stare each other, the boy looks to the picture he is about to say something but his mother puts a hand over his and talks first.

" _Sorry, we can´t help you. Now, excuse us but we have lot of work to finish. A storm is coming, you shouldn´t stay on road. It is not safe." _She stands and starts to walk to the door, a clear indication we are not welcome anymore.

"_Thank you madam"_ Karev and Teddy say at threshold leaving. I stare the family for a second and then I leave too.

It´s past five pm we are on our 15th farm. Karev is getting annoyed, he slight suggested we drop it but Teddy gave him a glare so hard that he never mentioned it again. We are crossing the gate of this farm when a man galloped his big black horse toward us.

This man is very handsome; he is tall and strong. His hair is black as mine and his eyes color and tan also are like mine. We could be related. He is wearing a white cowboy hat, blue jeans, black boots and a red flannel shirt. He stops at the driver side.

" _Are you lost ?"_ he has some attitude in his tone.

"_No, just looking from someone"_ Karev answers and shows Arizona picture.

He looks the picture. There is something in his eyes but it only last a few seconds I can´t figure this out then he looks at Karev wedding ring and I could swear I saw hate flash in his eyes.

"_Sorry, Can´t help you. A storm is coming. I need to prepare my land. So, please turn around and leave. Also I suggest you don´t stay on road. There are a lot of old trees that could fall over you_" he has an angry tone, he is different from anyone else, the others farmers just didn´t want to help us, this man seems really pissed at us.

Karev and Teddy are silent they don´t have arguments against his pissed look. But there was something in the way he looked Arizona picture so I decide to try smooth his heart.

"_Can I ask you a question?"_ I ask him. I am at back seat so he has to low his head to look at me.

"_If this make you leave, please go ahead" _

"_Do you ever love someone so much that you feel like you are nothing without that person?" _

He glances briefly Arizona picture _"I do." _He answers then looks at me_ " I can´t help you, please leave" _

We leave but I can´t take this man out of my mind, his behavior was definitely strange. There are only three more farms to visit. But is getting late and also he was right about one thing this road will become dangerous soon, so we decided to go back to the motel, and when the storm is over we will back to our mission.

* * *

Two days later we are back to our mission, we are going to the last three farms. Karev is obviously upset; he never mentions anything but I know he thinks this is useless no one is ever going talk to us. In my opinion it doesn´t matter, at some point we will cross path with her. I have faith, after all faith is the only thing left to me.

At the two first farms we had the same attitude of everyone else and we are going to the last one. The road is blocked three or four big trees fell and they are on road making impossible to cross, a group of farmers are working to remove it, but they are using axes instead of chainsaw it looks like it will take forever. Between those men is the guy from two days ago.

He sees us and comes in our direction _" What are you doing here?"_ he is really pissed now _" We told you, there is nothing for you here"_

I don´t like him, I can´t explain why but I have an unsettle feeling.

"_We still have a farm to visit and we have every intention of doing it" _I answer staring him.

"_MIGUEL " _someone yells and he looks back then he looks at me, he is about to tell me something but instead he just sighs and goes back to work and we back to our car.

We turn the car around back to the motel. With the road like this we have no choice than wait. We drive a little then I look at the rearview and my heart speeds.

"_STOP"_ I yell.

Once again Karev hits the brakes and we all bend forward. Before they can ask me anything I am out of the car running back to the workplace. When I am close to the falling trees I see a truck parked Miguel is leaning at driver window to give a kiss and the person inside kisses him back. I see a flash of blonde hair and then Miguel step back and the truck goes away on opposite direction, to the last farm land.

Teddy and Karev are at my side now _" What Callie ?"_ Teddy asks breathless after had run after me.

"_I think I saw her on rearview but when I arrived here she was already inside the truck I couldn´t be sure but Miguel "_ I say his name with some attitude _" was kissing her"_

Teddy is processing and Karev stares me "_Now _y_ou are hallucinating, in case you forgot Arizona is gay. You should know better." _Karev tells me in an irritated tone.

"_Maybe not here " _

"_We are wasting time and creating false hope, alive was already too much and now she is also straight. What else she can heal the sick too ?" _he has an attitude.

I am about to yell at him or hit him but Teddy cuts me.

"_Ok. One thing at time, first we find her then we deal with her sexuality "_ Teddy tells breaking our argument. Karev huffs and she sighs.

We are going back to the car. I look back, Miguel is staring us with a worried look.

" _God, I can´t believe. I am about to go through another coming out moment in Arizona life, the first one was already bad enough"_ Teddy mumbles.

* * *

During three days we tried to get to that land but every time there was a detour at road for some reason, on the fourth day we spent all day at motel because it was raining a lot but after five pm the rain stopped and we decided to try our luck.

It was past 06:00 pm when we knock at this homely place.

A lady about 60 years old, gray hair, glasses and a sweet look opens the door to us.

" _Hello My dears , Are you lost ?"_ the woman asks smiling.

"_No, madam, we are looking for someone, have you see this woman?"_ Teddy says showing Arizona picture.

The smile on the woman face immediately fades away.

"_Jonathan , come here. We have strangers_ " she yells with a unpleasant tone.

No more than one minute later a man same age as her appears at door he has a shot gun in his hand _" What do you want ? "_

Before we could answer anything, the world starts turning again after two years.

We hear the best sound of the world, the sound we are waiting for two years. Arizona´s laugh. We turn around and

She is running with a black great Dane, she is different, her blonde hair is a little darker, her skin is tanned and her body muscle are more defined, she is dressed with jeans, blue flannel shirt, work boots and a black cowboy hat.

Running along with her a child, less than two years old she reaches the toddle lift her in the air and the child laughs aloud, she is ticking the girl, only when the dog barks they look up and see us.

She puts the child on ground and smiling says _"Those people are lost mom? I go pick the truck key and escort them to road again" _

Karev , Teddy and I whisper at same time_ "Arizona " _

She laughs_ "Damn man, you guys are really lost, we are at Nebraska. " _her voice is different she has an accent. _"I can´t escort you that far, only back to the road"_ she laughs again.

"_No, you are Arizona "_ Teddy tells her _" We are looking for you , we came to take you home."_

The little girl gets upset and start to pull Arizona pants and sob silent Arizona looks down at her before picking her up, head instantly resting on her shoulder.

"_NO MY MOMMA "_ the girl yells crying unrestrained holding tight on Arizona neck.

At this point, Miguel gallops on our direction, I haven´t see him before I think he was just arriving. He dismounts and wraps them in his arms with a protective stance.

The little girl is crying and talking between sobs _" bad people want my momma , don´t let Guel"_

Arizona seemed confused and scared at us but she leans on Miguel embrace and now she seems feel safety.

"_You are making my family nervous, so I think you should leave. Her name is Allie." _Miguel tells us on a very confident tone.

"_Arizona it´s me Teddy, your sister Look "_she shows a picture on her phone they are together it was taken a week before Arizona crash.

While Teddy is talking I am stunned, the girl said Arizona is her momma. A girl with blue eyes, dimples, a black hair and a skin tan like mine. She is our dream except my dream is currently wrapped in someone else arms. That man, Miguel has my life.

Arizona keeps looking at us like we are crazy and soothing a hand on the girl back.

After a couple of minutes explaining who she is and being dismissed Teddy lost it _"Arizona stop it, you are going home even I have to drag you" _

Arizona looks scared, she is soothing a hand on her daughter back and staring Karev. I look around and they all are hard glaring Karev. I finally get out my stunned state.

"_Listen , we are doing this all wrong , we are not bad people " _I calmly explain_ " My name is Calliope Torres, Callie. I am a detective from Portland , he is Alex Karev, a close friend and she is Teddy Altman, her sister _" I pause to look at them they are paying attention_ " And she is Arizona Robbins , we are her family , she disappeared two years ago after a plane crash miles from here." _I look around and they are all silent even the child.

When no one say anything Teddy starts_ "Ok, is she living here more than two years because if she is and you guys can prove we go away otherwise we are right and we should go inside take a seat and talk calmly" _she pauses_ "We are all nervous we spent two years grieving and suddenly she is alive."_

The old couple look at each other having a silent conversation then the woman opens the door_ "Come in is getting late let´s have dinner and talk, you should sleep here it´s not safe to travel at night. "_

"_Martha" _Miguel has a disapproving tone.

"_Miguel, this is my house, my rules. They look tired. I never agreed with your decision to keep them from her "_

Arizona unwraps herself from Miguel embrace_ "Did you know they are looking for me? _"Arizona asks Miguel in a visible irritated tone and look. I know that look he is in trouble. Now I have a smug face staring him.

"_They are around for a week or so, we thought they are here to harm you. So the council agreed to keep them away"_

"_The Council? This is my life , Don´t you think this should be my decision?"_

"_No, it is ours, we are family"_ he holds her hand but she is too upset to let it, she lets go his hand and rushes inside the house holding the child.

Inside the house the old lady says _"Ok I have to finish dinner you two girls want to help because that one" _she points to Arizona and we cut her.

"_Can´t cook not even to save her life "_Teddy and I tell her at same time.

She looks at us surprised.

" _We told you , we are her family "_ Teddy says staring Arizona , she is leaning against a wall holding her little girl.

"_Let´s go ladies help me with dinner and we can talk. My name is Martha by the way " _

Teddy and I are going to kitchen to help Martha with dinner and Karev sits with Jonathan on living room. Miguel has his eyes glued at Alex.

Karev stands and goes in Arizona direction but before he could get any closer. Miguel talks.

"_Allie, honey. We should give Pepe a bath and get her ready to dinner" _

Arizona is still annoyed at him _"I do it. You do whatever you want, you are good at it" _She goes upstairs leaving Miguel standing in the middle of the room. He looks at me.

I gave him my best smug smile, raise my eyebrow_s _then I go to the kitchen.

* * *

Martha give us vegetables to slice and keeps busy doing her sauce _" She fell from sky while I was praying for God send us a miracle "_ she tell us breaking the silence.

"_There is a river not very far from here, it cross part of our land. This river is where I found my angel of salvation. _

_My son died three years ago and my husband and I were too old to handle the farm, we had a lot of debts and if we didn´t start selling more the bank would take our home, Jonathan was sick I didn´t want to upset him with my sadness. So I was taking a walk on our land. I sat by the river and I was looking at sky praying God for a miracle then … she falls._

_Miguel was passing by on his horse, I called him and he dove in and swam to the place I saw the splash and there she was naked and unconscious. He carried her on his arms, he covered her with his shirt and we took her home"_

"_My husband believed someone was trying to hurt her, he thought someone had abused her and threw her on river, that she had an abusive husband, a wife beater. No one believed me when I told I saw her fall from sky" _

" _We called the village doctor , she had her back all bruised, she fell on her back, also a few burns on her legs and arms and was unconscious the doctor said it was because the shock but she had good vitals and was recovering , we talked on village council about her and it was decided to keep her here. The minister told us God sent her to us for a reason. Miguel helped us to take care of her putting medicine on her bruises and burns, giving her fluids. He was practically living here. Every day he woke up early to take care of his land then after lunch he would come back and stay at her side talking to her, holding her hand. She woke up a week later._

_She was talking, she recovered her bruised and started helping us, and she was hard worker the only thing: she didn´t remember a thing about her past. She learned all the chores of the farm including how to make our cheese , she improved our production , three months later we were selling much more than before and our debts are decreasing. _

Teddy and I are sobbing now "_Her name Allie ?"_ I ask

"_While she was unconscious she had a few nightmares and she mumbled something we thought was Allie. When she woke up, she didn´t know we assume her name was Allie "_

"_She was saying Callie"_ Teddy tells.

" _We were engaged "_ I tell Martha showing the ring on my finger.

The woman has a stunned expression. _" It´s a beautiful ring"_

I smile_ "That was what I told her when she proposed. I was confused. I didn´t know what to say. I guess you are feeling the same way now" _

"_Well, honey. I am not here to judge anyone. But she has a daughter and a fiancé. I was not ready for this. And I am guessing neither is she"_

"_I understand" _I pause_ " And you right , it is a beautiful ring , she draw to me "_ I tell her with pride and sadness.

* * *

During dinner, since the child is on table we decide avoid the subject and we are doing small talk about the region and how difficult was to find their land. Then Arizona removes the carrot from her plate and discretely throw to the dog I am smiling because I know she does it all the time, she hates carrot.

"_Grandmomma ,look "_ Pepe smiling shows Martha the dog eating Arizona´s carrot.

Martha gives Arizona a hard glare.

"_Thanks Pepe , throwing your mother under the bus , God you are just like Te-" _she stops the sentence on middle and look immediately to Teddy with a scare expression.

She keeps staring Teddy for a while, we ask her if she is ok but she didn´t say a thing, she is just frozen staring at Teddy.

"_Momma "_ Pepe yells getting nervous with her mother state.

Arizona look at her daughter caress her hair _" Let´s go Pepe. Bed time" _she stands with the toddle in her arms and Miguel stands too.

"_Honey , are you ok ?_ " he caress her cheek and stares her with love.

She gives him a peck _" I am ok Miguel. Go home. We talk tomorrow. I am tired I am going to bed too"_

"_I am not so sure. I think I should stay here too, you know because of him " _he points with his head to Karev.

"_Because of me? " _Karev asks_ " Why?"_

"_You really don´t know , Bastard" _

"_Enough Miguel , it was a plane crash, they have nothing to do with it" _Jonathan tells._ "He is not her husband and they certainly never put a finger on her"_

"_Are you sure ?_ " Miguel asks Jonathan, now he seems confused and relieved at same time.

"_I am. The boy showed me pictures of them and explained everything. He is married but not with her. They love her very much and they miss her"_

"_Oh. I guess I am going home. I come back tomorrow"_ he looks embarrassed now

Martha looks at him and clears her throat. He nods and looks at us.

" _I am sorry for any pain I caused I was trying to protect her. My father raised me to protect the people I love"_ he has sorrowful tone.

"_That´s ok. Our father raised us the same way"_ Teddy answers him.

He looks back to Arizona who was standing silent holding her child and they kiss. I can´t stand this sight so I look away, he leaves and Arizona goes upstairs with her daughter. While they are climbing the stairs we hear their talk.

"_Momma ?" _

"_What "_

"_I like Callape pretty smile" _

"_It´s Calliope , Pepe – Ca lli o pe " _

"_Ah , pretty "_

"_Yeah , I think so "_

* * *

After they left, we spent some time talking with Martha and Jonathan about her life on farm and her past with us. Teddy and I are getting ready to sleep and we hear laughs coming from the other bedroom. We step in in time to see them jumping on bed singing 'five little monkeys'

Arizona and Pepe are really happy singing and jumping, they don´t see us leaning on threshold. We keep staring them, happy tears rolling on our faces. The song finishes and Arizona tucks Pepe in, when she turns around she sees us.

" _What is your daughter ´s name ?" _I ask her with happy tears still dropping.

She comes closer to me and with her thumb she wipes my tears. This simple gesture is our first touch in two years and even is so simple at same time is so meaningful, I remember her proposal, when she said she would like to be the one wiping all my tears. My heart warms. In her eyes I see love.

But it only last a second then she steps back_ "her name is Pepe , I mean Esperanza , It means -" _

I cut her "_Hope "_

"_Yeah "_

"_How old is she ?"_

"_Sixteen months" _she stares me with curiosity.

We stand looking each other for a while, Pepe is staring me and I smile to her.

" _Fighting for her life "_ I whisper remembering one of Arizona last sentences on plane.

"_What ?" _

"_Before the plane crashed you said I am fighting for her life , we never understood we thought was a bad recording that you were saying fighting for my life, but now we understand you were fighting for her life " _Teddy explains pointing to Pepe _" You were pregnant. "_

Arizona looks at us; her stare says she is processing all of this _" I deeply sorry "_ she tells me.

"_For what?"_

"_Not knowing who you are. I can see in your eyes that I am hurting you"_

I nod; we leave her and go back to our bedroom.

* * *

It is past three am I wake up with some conversation on hall I tip toe to the door of the bedroom.

Arizona and Teddy are sitting on top of stairs.

" _I can´t sleep_ " Arizona says.

"_Me Neither" _

"_I know who you are "_ Arizona says in a nonchalant tone.

"_You know? "_ Teddy asks with hope.

"_Yeah , during dinner when Pepe was throwing me under the bus, for some reason I wanted to say you are like Teddy and when I looked to you"_ she pauses _" I remembered us dancing , we were dancing Stand by me " _she pauses_ " Do you remember?"_

Teddy nods_ " I was 16 and you were 15 , on base there was this father daughter dance to girls turning 16. On the day of my dance, you found out Johanne oldest brother had died on war. It upset you so during the ball, you went to stage and said should be a sibling dance because a lot of young brothers and sisters were deploying and we shouldn´t lose the chance to say how important they are for us. Life happens was what you said _"

She pauses and looks straight on Arizona eyes.

"_The band played Ben King stand by me and we danced together, all siblings joined us." _She pauses caress her sister hair _" I never stopped believing you would come back not even for a second , in my heart I knew you were alive."_

"_You are the only thing I remember Teddy, I don't remember anything besides our friendship, I have these flashes of us being there for each other on tough and funny moments. Being Sisters" _she has a worried tone" _They are just flashes. I don´t even know when is my own birthday "_

"_August, 09__th__. And it´s ok. " _she pauses_ " In those flashes did you see my father ´s funeral? " _

"_Yes"_

"_Do you remember what you did when I couldn´t throw the rose on his coffin "_

" _I held your hand and we threw it together"_

"_Exactly. Together we can do anything. " _

They hug each other Arizona tells goodnight and is going back to her room when she turns around.

"_Teddy !" _she calls and waits Teddy turn around _ "Who is Pepe father ? I have a boyfriend or husband ? "_ Arizona asks shyly.

Teddy burst out laughing "_ I have no idea but Boyfriend ? Sorry burst you bubble but you are gay "_ she laughs again _" Like very gay "_

She scratches her head and stares Teddy then laughs _"Right. I forgot how funny you are. Gay , creative Teddy. " _She laughs again and turn around to go back to her room leaving an astonished Teddy standing.

Teddy mumbles _" Arizona coming out freak out part 2. Not on mood for this. Like it hadn´t been bad enough on first time" _

* * *

"_Hey Darlings , sleep well "_ Martha asks us when we both join her at kitchen next morning.

" _Very"_ we both say at same time smiling.

" _It´s the most silent and peaceful place I ever sleep and the fact "_ I start to explain

"_We know Arizona is sleeping next room, breathing and safe makes even better "_ Teddy finishes my explanation.

"_Speaking of her , where is she ? "_ I ask

" _Last time I saw was dragging the boy… Alex to help her on chores, she said want to know if is true what people say about cows and red color "_ she smiles " _He was scared , ripping off his shirt "_

We all laugh and I ask _"And Pepe" _

"_Outside playing. Sit. I have breakfast ready for you" _

After breakfast Teddy and I are sitting on porch talking with Martha she is telling us stories of Arizona and Pepe. We are giving Arizona space, Teddy suggestion.

Pepe is amazing I am in love with her , she is in front of the porch playing she put a blanket on the grass and is playing tea party with the dog , the poor dog just sits while she puts a paper crown on him then serves him tea and talk , the dog is very docile.

Then the dog drool on her little plate she suddenly stands and starts yelling with her hands on air_ "OUT OUT_ "

The poor dog run away and she keeps mumbling _"perro malo "[_bad dog] and cleaning her tea table.

Teddy and I look each other in shock.

Seeing our looks Martha explains smiling_ "Allie , … I mean Arizona taught her Spanish , and we don´t know why but every time she is frustrated she releases the Spanish Fury " _

"_Arizona taught Spanish? She is bilingual at 16 months? "_ Teddy and I ask at same time.

"_As much as a toddle can be,__ the village doctor said she is advanced, last month he came to check her and said her brain development is compatible with a 32 month toddle not a 16." _

"_Little genius with Latin fury .Good luck with that" _Teddy says to me smiling.

* * *

Teddy was right give her space worked. By the end of day, she came back to the house and asked us to take a walk. Since Karev had already spent all day with her, he decided to give us time so he stayed on house with Jonathan.

She took us to a tour on farm; she showed us everything explained how a cheese farm works said her production is handmade, they have a little group of people who works at farm but she oversees helps and does the delivers. She said two years ago the farm was broken but she worked hard, increased the sales, increase the production and with more money they were able to hire people to help and now they are well.

While we are walking around Pepe gets tired looks to her momma and says _" UP"_

" _Can I ?"_ I ask her shyly.

Arizona looks at me and shrugs.

I pick Pepe up and hold her in my arms for the first time, she smells so good.

We keep talking and walking around the land when Arizona stops and stare me with a look I can´t describe.

"_What ?"_ I ask

"_Pepe fell asleep " _

"_Oh_" I say not fully understanding; toddlers sleep all the time

"_Pepe only sleeps with family; no one else is able to settle her down, not even our workers, or the doctor or the minister. She just let momma Martha, papa Jonathan, Miguel and me " _she pauses_ "She feels safe with you"_

I have a smile ripping my face apart LIFE IS GOOD Arizona is alive and we have a daughter. I just need to find a way to convince her.

We arrive at the river and Arizona sits with her back on one tree, Teddy sits at one side and I sit the other side with Pepe on my arms.

" _I used to sit here once in a while trying to figure out my life" "There" _she points a place_ " Was the spot where I fell" _she pauses and look to Teddy_ " What Am I going to do Teddy ? I don´t remember anything. I can´t leave the farm. I am engaged. They need me" _

"_So we"_ Teddy answers _"You have no idea how Momma and Dad are , they are like zombies , also the stockholders are threating send me to jail. I have to, at least, show a video proving you are alive" _ she smiles.

"_What stockholders?" _

"_you forgot our business_ _ , you are billionaire , Forbes Magazine number 112 , well you were 97 but you died and general people think I am crazy so our stocks lost value"_ Teddy says standing and walking around with her phone on air , she is walking around pointing the cellphone to sky.

Pepe chooses this moment to wake up, she laughs aloud _" Momma see! Funny "_ she says pointing to Teddy.

Arizona has confusion in her eyes I am joining Pepe and we are both laughing.

"_I am amazed , we are not totally broke , you really are crazy , what are you doing ?"_

"_Trying to find a signal. I need to call momma, it has been more than 24hours since we talked, she is probably freaking out "_

"_Do you see any towers?" _she points to air_ "No, because there is none, cellphones don´t work here" _Arizona stands_ " We are going back to the house I ´ll drive you to the village so we can call her from a public phone"_

"_Down" _Pepe says to me caressing my cheek.

I put her on ground and she immediately runs to the river and dive in;

"_Oh MY GOD "_ I yell in panic and Arizona only laughs _ "ARIZONA "_ I start to run to the river and Arizona holds my hand to stop me.

" _She is fine , look "_ she points to Pepe swimming happily I look between Pepe swimming and Arizona _" She knows how to swim since 6 months" _

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? IT´S NOT A POOL! IT´S A FREAKING RIVER! "_ I yell to Arizona then look to Pepe " _PEPE GET OUT AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW_ " the girl starts to leave the water with her head down she goes straight to her momma.

"_She is angry Momma "_ Pepe says hiding behind her mother legs. Arizona looks at me lost.

"_It´s late , she is all soaked could get a cold and a river, really , do you have any idea the number of things could go wrong? " _I am yelling at Arizona and pacing.

"_Don´t you think it´s my concern , not yours " _

"_It´s ours , it´s our daughter "_

"_What" _Arizona asks at same time Pepe asks_ " momma too ?_" then she runs to me and hugs my legs.

"_Sorry momma too " _Pepe says it and I start to cry I pick her up and hold her tight while Arizona just stands frozen she looks to Teddy with confusion in her eyes.

" _Look the ring on her finger. Look inside"_ Teddy says to her.

Arizona look at my finger , reach my hand and removes the ring to look it she reads the inside inscription_ "_**Una in perpetuum" [**Together forever] , then looks the ring shape and whisper _" perfect circle , no beginning , no end_" and the rock _" the sheikh diamond" _she whispers.

She puts the ring back on my finger and runs away, she bumps in Miguel. He just arrived and looks confused by Arizona demeanor; she hugs him and sobs on his shoulder. Miguel wraps his arms around her protecting her. His hand is soothing her back. He stares her with love and worry.

"_My love, are you ok? Are they hurting you or Pepe "_ he asks in a caring tone.

She shakes her head no _" I am scared _" she whispers at his shoulder.

He stares at me holding Pepe, tears dropping unrestrained on my face _" Yeah. Me too"_ he says with sadness in his eyes _" Let´s go back to the house"_

We are going back to the house when Arizona still wrapped in Miguel arms talks _" Miguel , can you take Teddy to the village to make a phone call , our mother is probably freaking out right now" _

"_Yeah sure"_

Back at the house, we are at driveway. Miguel is opening his truck to Teddy get in.

We are seeing them leave when Pepe grabs Martha legs and yells " _See grandmomma , momma too "_ she says smiling pointing to me.

I smile back. Miguel freezes on spot; he loses all color in his face and looks between Arizona and me.

"_Well , it´s wonderful , why we don´t go take off this soaked clothes "_ Martha says smiling and picking Pepe up.

Arizona wraps her arms on Miguel neck and whisper something on his ear then she kisses him and he get inside the car and leaves.

"_Arizona, angel , we need to talk" _

"_Don´t " _she signs stop with her hand and leave me standing alone.

I found Arizona sitting in a wood bench in front of the barn with a guitar on her hands I sit at her side.

She looks at my hand _" I loved you__ " _

"_Loved ? "_ disappointed voice

She has sorrowful tone _" Now, I love Miguel. And I don´t know who you are but_ " she pauses stands and start to pace. _" I am not gay. I am in love. Miguel is wonderful_. "

She scratches her eyebrow " _I was so certain but you are here and I am confused. This ring, I did every detail , perfect circle , the sheikh diamond and the inscription are part of beautiful love story Teddy and I heard. " _ she pauses and sighs_ "When I was 13 , I saved this girl from drowning in Hawaii , her father was a sheik , when he heard what I did he asked Teddy and me to meet him on hotel then he told us his love story , how he met the girl´s mother and everything they went through. I had to be pretty sure about us to put this on the ring." _She sighs_ " I am sorry I know you are hurting I wish I could remember you"_

" _So am I" _a tear drops and once again she steps closer and wipes it with her thumb_ "Why did you call your daughter Esperanza , a Spanish name ?" _I ask trying to understand her mind.

"_Because of you" _ she whispers

"_I am sorry , what "_

" _When she was born I wanted to call her Hope, she was a beacon of hope but I looked at her and didn´t see right , like something was missing then I was staring at her and I had a flash of her older in my eyes , except in my imagination she had brown eyes _ " she paused and stare me "_ I decided for the Spanish version, and also decided she should learn Spanish too , so I raised her with two languages" _

"_You saw me? , You remembered me? _" I ask with hope

"_I didn´t associate until I saw the ring "_ she pause _" I always thought it was my mind telling me she has Spanish ascendant" _

A little disappointed_ " But you remember now "_

"_Just the image I saw on her birthday "she_ looks at me and stares my shirt_ "OH my God it was real " _

"_What "_

"_On my memory, you were wearing this shirt " _she pauses_ "But your hair was longer "_confusion in her voice she looks to my hair.

I smile_ " I cut it when I was angry with the world because you died "_

"_How was your hair responsible for my death?"_

"_It wasn´t, neither was the guy I punched until I broke his ribs but helped "_

"_You punched a guy until the point of broke his ribs ?" _a surprised look and tone.

"_First, he was a wife beater, so no pity to him, second he was resisting arresting and third it wasn´t like I kept beating and beating it just took four or five punches "_

She burst out laughing_ " Oh Calliope seems I am rubbing off on you "_she keeps laughing.

I am smiling but for a different reason she didn´t realize what she just said but I did.

"_How long are you going to stay here ?"_ she asks me

"_As long as you "_ when I answer she stares me with confusion _" I won´t never leave your side again or our daughter´s "_

At the mention of Pepe, she steps back _" You have to stop calling her it, you are going to confuse her head, in case we didn´t notice we can´t have a daughter together_" she pauses and looks defiant to me _" So STOP IT "_

"_We can and we have "_

"_Care to explain how "_

"_What do you mean ?"_

"_How can we be her parents? You can´t knock me up by accident so we should have planned it , so how nobody knew ? Because don´t lie to me I saw your face yesterday neither you , Teddy or Karev knew I had a daughter." _She takes a deep breath and keeps talking_ "Miguel is wonderful we are getting married , this is insane. Miguel loves her and me. We are happy."_

Then she is rambling I need stop it but how ? _ Oh Yeah that´s the best way to shut someone up_

I step in wrap my right arm around her waist, pulling her closer; place my lips on hers and my left arm around her neck holding her on our kiss, I deep the kiss she opens her mouth I hear a moan. I feel alive. I keep kissing and kissing her I am devouring her mouth on mine I don´t even realize we are moving until she throws me over a pile of hay and tops me. Her hands are sliding on my body; she keeps kissing like our lives depend on it. Her mouth leaves mine and start kissing my neck I reach her ass and squeeze it she moans _" Calliope "_

"_Say my name again" _I whisper on her ear.

Then she stops all moves and looks at me then her eyes close for a second. She slowly opens it.

She stands and starts pacing and yelling at me _"This is wrong, this is a sin. I have a fiancé. Cheating is wrong. I am not a cheater. Cheating is very wrong. God, what I did" _

"_ARIZONA ARIZONA_ " I hold her shoulders and stare her _" We were engaged before. This is not cheating. You are mine" _then I hold her tight trying to calm her, she is shaking_. God , It feels so good have her in my arms._

We stay like this for a few minutes then she unwraps herself of my arms_ "Stop confusing me. You need to stay away. I am going to marry Miguel. I love him"_

We hear the sound of the truck parking. She leaves the barn and I follow her. Miguel is opening the truck door, she runs to him and kisses him, she wraps her arms around his waist, he stares me with suspicion and I just stand with my heart broken.

* * *

Exactly two years ago her plane crashed. Today is a beautiful Sunday. All community is on church, the minister is giving a eulogy, thanking God for her miracle arrival and all good that she brought to this place, all joy.

Martha told us every Sunday Arizona helps on church, she sings and plays either guitar or piano and always does a reading, people love her voice.

Right now, she is doing a Bible reading_**"**__**...**__You will not be harmed__, __though thousands fall __all around_."

She stops her reading and stares Teddy and Karev then she closes her eyes for a while, she loses her balance for a second like her legs are about to give up, then holds on pulpit takes a deep breath and starts to sob, something is wrong. The minister goes to her and holds her hand. Between sobs she continues the reading _" __God will command his angels to protect you __wherever__ you go.__They will carry you__ in__ their arms,__and you won't hurt your feet __on the stones. __You will overpower the strongest lions __and the most deadly snakes.__The Lord says, If you love me__ and__ truly know who I am, __I will rescue you__ and__ keep you safe." _

Arizona closes her eyes and tears are dropping, the minister finishes her reading_" __When you are in trouble , __call out to me. I will answer and be there__ to__ protect and honor you.__You will live a long life __and see my saving power_." Arizona can´t take anymore she is crying unrestrained, the minister hugs her.

"_It was my fault; they all died because of me. The hospital, the plane .Why God saved me and not them? Why? _"Arizona tells between sobs and leaves the church.

Miguel and I run after her, in front of the church we stop her before she climbs on her truck.

"_Wait , Arizona , you can´t drive like this. You are upset " _Miguel tells her with real concern

"_What did you just call me ? "_ she asks.

"_Arizona, this is your name. I need to get used. I can´t keep calling you Allie. I love YOU. Your name doesn´t matter to me."_ He takes a deep breath and stares her with love _"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would __smell__ as sweet. " _

She smiles_ " Are you quoting Romeo and Juliet ?"_

He shrugs_ "You are rubbing off on me" _he smiles and kisses her forehead _" You are nervous, this is too much and too fast, take some time off; come to my farm to spend the day with me, this will help you."_

He offers his hand to her.

I had enough of this asshole. Ok, I know He is not an asshole, in fact he is sweet and seems truly love her but I can´t just stand and let him take her away. He is fighting for her and I will do the same.

"_Oh, no. She needs to face it. She is avoiding for two years. She should come back to her farm, so we can talk and deal with it." _I tell getting in the middle of this.

I offer my hand to her.

She looks around, everyone is standing outside the church waiting for her answer, she glances around then between Miguel and me; she is considering her options.

Then she chooses.

* * *

AN1: First, thanks for all reviews and kind words. I really liked. I am very shy so if I didn't answer you directly, don´t take offense.

I know that I took a little longer to post this chapter but I was sick , also I apologize if my mistakes are worst in this chapter I am still fighting those damn

bacterias.

AN2: The song on car is Martina McBride I still miss someone / The Bible passage is PSalms 91


	16. Chapter 16

**_Previously_**

She looks around, everyone is standing outside the church waiting for her answer, she glances around then between Miguel and me; she is considering her options.

Then she chooses.

**_Now_**

She runs to Teddy and hugs her sister; she is holding her tight sobbing on her shoulder, Teddy sooth a hand on her back and whisper _"It´s ok. I have your back "_

Arizona look at Teddy _" I don´t know what to do. I am scared "_

Teddy looks at sky, it´s a beautiful sunny Sunday _"In a day like this, my sister would say Carpe Diem[seize the day ]"_ she smiles _" Did I mention she is a genius ?"_

Arizona smiles _" I bet she is"_

Teddy holds her hand _",Let´s go back to the farm, take some rest, enjoy the day and when you are ready we talk and figure this out, ok" _

"_Ok."_ She says in a worried tone and holding hands they go back to her truck.

"_I drive "_ Miguel tells.

"_No, I drive."_ Teddy tells him in a harsh tone, really annoyed _" You drive your own truck and Callie goes with Martha, Jonathan and Pepe on our rental"_

"_What about me ?"_ Karev asks

"_You come with us. Your marriage is a funny story Arizona could use some distraction" _

Karev has a confused expression but he decides against an argument with her now.

* * *

Seems Teddy was right, Kepner and Karev marriage stories made her laugh, it was a good distraction on way home. She laughed so much she was wiping tears when she arrived at farm.

Even the stories made her distracted, she was still a little shaken by the church incident but she is withdrawing, avoiding any questions. We are having a barbecue on backyard. Arizona is sitting with Teddy watching Pepe playing with Bob, the dog.

Miguel sits at her side and hands to her a glass of lemonade. She accepts with a smile but it is not her true smile, it doesn't reach her eyes. I can see it and so Miguel, he is sad, she is slowly growing apart and he knows it.

Then the dog comes running and it bumps me making me lose my balance, I think I am falling when I feel strong arms holding me. She holds me close, I am bending over backwards and she is leaning over me; her eyes catch mine. We stare for a minute and the love, I used to see, is back on that blue ocean. I am on her arms with her staring me like that, she is silent and I think she is going to kiss me then

"_Momma , momma "_ Pepe tugs Arizona pants and breaks our moment.

Arizona look down and seeing what is going on she picks Pepe up and takes her inside, Pepe fell and has a scratch on her knee, nothing serious. I look around everyone was too distracted by the barbecue to notice except for Teddy and Miguel. Teddy is smiling and Miguel has the same look I had two years ago when I heard about the plane crash, the look of someone who just lost the love of your life.

The day is passing by without any more incidents except once in a while I catch her stare. Later we are still outside talking, laughing, as Teddy said, we are enjoying the day. Then Teddy looks at Arizona.

_" Arizona , are you ready to talk , what happened on church ? " _

She sighs and looks to Pepe and Bob playing catch _" When I was reading the passage I had a flash, a memory of the hospital, people all over the floor bleeding and that man saying I was the one supposed to die " _ tears starts to roll on her face, she is talking still staring at Pepe _"You said I did an investigation and this man , how did you call him ... un ... Bennet attacked me, those people died because of me and the plane I wasn´t alone so people died and I am responsible for their death"_ She stares Teddy now sobbing _"Why ? I don´t understand how God could save me and not them. On hospital I saw a pregnant lady bleeding on floor "_ she covers her face and cries _" I don´t understand "_

Teddy has a guilty look, she obviously regret telling Arizona about Bennet and the attacks, she holds her hand _" God saved you because you do His work, the world without you is darker , you bring joy to people ´life. "_ she stares Arizona and caress her cheek _"God sent you here and only Him can take you away"_

At this moment Pepe comes and climbs on Arizona lap , the toddle kisses her on cheek _"Pepe love Momma , please don´t cry"_ then stares Teddy with a hard glare, in her innocent mind Teddy is the one to blame for her mother cry.

Arizona wipes her tears and kisses Pepe _"Momma loves you too, my little angel"_

I have an idea to improve our mood _" Pepe let´s make Momma happy "_

"_How "_ she asks excited

"_Dancing"_

Arizona has confused look but then I start my playlist on my phone, after all in this place it was the only thing I could do with it.

**[music playing] "Party rock is in the house tonight.. ****Everybody just have a good time...**"

I start to dance, Pepe is mimicking my moves. I pull up Arizona, and she joins us.

"... **Everybody just have a good time …."**

"… **Shake that!..."** I shake my butt and Pepe mimics, Arizona burst out laughing.

"…**.Put your hands up to the sound…" **

Pepe does like the song says and we can´t control our laugh.

"… **Get up"** She jumps

"… **Put your hands up to the sound **

**To the sound**

**Put your hands up"**

Little hands up and shaking her little butt, everyone dies laughing.

We dance around for more than one hour, Karev, Teddy and even Miguel joined us. Arizona is laughing, her dimples on full force. She is also joking like our old times. Then I accidentally kick some mud on her legs, Pepe sees it and thinks this is a play, she does a ball of mud and throws on her mother who was distracted talking to Miguel, hitting her on chest. Arizona turns her attention and stares her, she does an innocent look and points her little finger to me.

"_Oh, Calliope , big mistake. Never starts a war you can ´t win "_ she starts to do a big ball of mud.

"_Oh no no , it was an accident_ " I look at Pepe _" It was her"_ I say pointing to Pepe.

Pepe smiles, looks at her mother and starts to do another ball of mud, seeing the playful look in both mother and daughter face I know I am in trouble. I run but it is too late. They hit me on my back and they are throwing ball after ball of mud on me, I keep running and they are racing after me throwing balls of mud.

"_No, no, no, not in my hair "_ I yell

Then their accomplice, Bob – the dog, jumps over me throwing me on ground, Pepe sits on my belly and starts to paint my face with mud. Arizona standing is cracking up.

"_I told you. Never start a war you can´t win "_ she is bending on her knees laughing.

Her laugh is so contagious. I can´t resist so I am cracking up too. She offers her hand to me and she strongly pull me up making me stand too close to her , face to face , less than an inch between our lips, and for the second time today , I can see she is about to kiss me.

"_Arizona"_ Miguel yells at distance making her jump away. She looks at him.

"_YEAH"_

"_The Donavan´s are waiting for us, we are running late"_ he tells her

She nods _" Ok. I just need a minute to change"_ she tells him and runs inside the house to change her dirty clothes.

_Did I mention I hate Miguel? I really hate him. I want to find a brick and hit him hard._

* * *

While she is inside the house changing her clothes to go the neighbor house, I washed my face and I am now playing catch with Pepe and Bob trying to take my mind off of fact Arizona is leaving in a date with Miguel. Ok, it is just a dinner at the neighbor's house but still it pisses me off.

Then Miguel comes to me.

"_You are confusing them, it is not fair. You should let her alone. I am the best for her. I can be a father to Pepe, a husband. I can protect her, take care of her. Here not harm happened to her but as soon you take her away her enemies will hunt her again. Neither of them will be safe. "_He says with a threatening posture and an arrogant voice. _"If you love her, go away"_

I give him a sarcastic laugh _"Funny, from where I stand you are responsible for the worst damage done to her , it was all your fault"_

"_What?"_

"_It was your selfish decision to keep her here, to yourself. If you had called the police, we would have find her two years ago, and a lot of pain could have been avoided"_ I get closer to him and with rage I talk to him _" I hate you more than I hate the man who sabotaged the plane , because he didn´t kill her , it was you. You killed her for two years"_

"_It wasn´t only my decision, the council decided "_ he says embarrassed looking around.

I give him another sarcastic smile _"Please, we both know , you convinced them , the same way you convinced them to not talk to us when we arrived. Selfish son a bitch"_

"_What is going on ?"_ Arizona asks having just arrived and seeing the tension between us.

"_Nothing. Just knowing better each other"_ Miguel answers and holds her hand. I stare daggers to him, they walk away and leave.

* * *

At night, I was in charge to put Pepe on bed since Arizona was still out with Miguel, but it is the first time Arizona didn´t arrive in time to put Pepe to sleep and she is upset. I am having a hard time to settle her down, Martha tried to help but she is as stubborn as her mother. Nothing is working. The nice, funny and sweet child that I know, is nowhere in sight, in her place is a very stubborn and furious little Latin. At last, I find a solution; let her sleep on her momma bed so she can see her mother when she arrives. She agrees and we both lay down on Arizona bed, I am at right side and Pepe on middle giving Arizona space to lay down at her side. The left.

I fell asleep, so I have no idea when Arizona arrived but in the middle of the night I wake up with her mumbling something. Pepe is spread-eagled on bed kicking Arizona´s back.

"_Jesus, Pepe. You are worse than Calliope, God. "_a sleeping Arizona stands picks her daughter and carry her back to her own bed. I turn the lamp on to see her, she is not really awake, I had seen her like this before, she walks, talks and doesn´t remember a thing in the morning. It only happens when she is really tired and stressed. But doesn´t matter, I am happy because now I know for sure, deep inside she knows who I am; her unconscious mind knows me.

She comes back and lay down at my side then she holds me from behind cuddling me; it feels so right and so wrong at same time. She doesn´t know what is going on and probably will freak out in the morning, but right now I don´t have enough willpower to step away. I can feel her breath on my neck, I dreamed about this moment for two years, so I let it be.

* * *

In the morning, the sunlight is on my face and I wake up still wrapped on Arizona arms, strange because she always wakes at crack of dawn and looks like it is past nine, but I am not complaining. I turn around to face her she is peaceful sleeping, there is a curl on her face, I remove it and stare her for a minute just watching her sleep , suddenly I hear noises coming from driveway, seems like a lot of people talking at same time. I unwrap myself from Arizona arms, kiss her forehead and go downstairs find out what is going on.

"_Where is she Teddy , I want to see her right now "_ Barbara is yelling at Teddy.

"_Mom , calm down , remember she doesn´t know you or anyone else. Let´s take this easy" _she pauses _" We need to make this with caution . How did you arrive here anyway? "_

"_You really thought you would call me telling your sister is alive and I would stay home ? As soon you disconnected the call I called Johanne and ordered her to pick me up bring me the same place where she left you , after that we start asking people around and arrive here"_

"_What is going on ?"_ Martha asks

Miguel answers _" I was at village and I found those two yelling at the minister demanding information about their daughter , the minister was really scared "_ he says smiling and pointing to Barbara and the Colonel.

"_Is she really alive ? "_ the Colonel asks me with hope and fear at same time.

"_Yeah , she is "_ I answer with a smile.

At this moment Pepe comes from backyard with her doll on her arms yelling at Bob _" Can´t bite Susie , __perro malo__ "_ she pauses and look around everyone is staring her.

The girl thinks she is in trouble for the yelling _" He started "_ she says pointing to Bob with a sheepish look and a dimpled grin.

Barbara laughs and cries at same time _" Oh My God. She has a daughter "_ then she goes to Pepe and pick her up holding her tight whispering _" My granddaughter "_

Pepe is confused she looks to Barbara stares her for a minute, then she caress Barbara cheek near her eye _"You like momma"_ she smiles look at Martha and says _" SEE GRANDMOMMA OTHER GRANDMOMMA " _

" _I see Pepe "_ Martha answers smiling.

At this point Arizona is coming but no one see this until Pepe yells again.

"_MOMMA LOOK. YOUR MOMMA HERE "_ she says to Arizona pointing to Barbara.

Barbara puts Pepe on ground and runs to Arizona hugs her tight; Arizona is just frozen on spot until Barbara slaps her on shoulder and talks in a motherly tone.

"_Never scare me this way again,"_ she slaps her shoulder again _" What are you thinking , you have any idea what you did "_ another slap _" I had a heart attack "_ we are all looking to her and Arizona is just staring while she talks and hits on her .

"_So much for take this easy"_ Teddy whispers barely audible.

Barbara is still hitting Arizona on shoulder_" I told you someday you would give me a heart attack" _she hits her on head.

"_Ouch ! mom , sorry ? "_ she looks her mother with sheepish look and dimple grin exactly like Pepe did not long ago _" In my defense this time I had amnesia and it´s not like I jumped off the plane for fun like I did at science project at 4__th__ grade"_ She stops her sentence and looks to her mother with a confused and stunned expression.

"_Wait , she remembers you ? , You remember mom ? How?"_ Teddy asks confused.

" _I don´t know "_ Arizona answers.

"_You told me she remembered you after a familiar situation happened, I put her on a familiar situation, and my earful is too familiar for her to forget "_ Barbara explains smiling.

Arizona looks at her father and hugs him _" Old man , you are even older "_

"_Well, this is what happens when your little angel flies away. I missed you so much, my angel"_ he gives her a big bear hug then step back to look at _her "Let me see you, you are more beautiful than in my memory" _

Arizona kisses her Dad and then hugs her mother _"Stop crying mom, otherwise I will cry and Pepe will be upset at you."_

Barbara wipes her tears and kisses Arizona on cheek.

"_So do you remember everything now ?"_ Teddy asks

"_No, not yet . But I keep having this flashes of a lot of things , it is all mixed on my head "_ she says it and look at me then she sits on porch , she closes her eyes and opens _"I remembered the plane crash , the hospital shooting , momma , dad, our growing up time and a few other things"_

Arizona looks at me _"I had a few flashes of you too_ " she says it blushing

"_Flashes of me ? "_ I ask

She stares Miguel and then me _" Kind of. But it is all blurred. I can´t clear understand them "_

She stands goes to Pepe sitting on floor with her doll _" Let´s go Pepe bath time "_

"_Momma, can 'Momma too' give Pepe a bath?"_

Arizona looks at me and shrugs, Pepe looks at me and I smile _" Sure Pepe come here "_ I pick her up whilst I am leaving to go upstairs , Arizona introduces Miguel to her mother and father.

"_Momma , Dad. This is Miguel , my fiancé "_

Barbara doesn´t say a word. Just stares him.

"_Over my dead body. "_ the Colonel tells in a very serious tone

"_Dad" _

"_Angel, We had a long trip and I miss you. So , now we are going to have family time."_ The Colonel tells looking at Arizona then he looks to Miguel _"But you and me, serious conversation later. Eighteen hundred hours."_

"_What?"_ Miguel is confused and scared now

" _Six pm"_ Arizona explains to him _" Military time"_

"_Ok."_ He says and takes that as a clue to leave. He is leaning to kiss Arizona but her parents look say otherwise , so he just kiss her on cheek and leaves.

After breakfast, Karev and I went to the village I called Amelia and Wyatt to talk about Arizona situation.

They both agreed that Arizona memory loss is probably emotional related and not physically since our presence is helping her to improve, they believe her amnesia was her body reaction to a threat to her daughter. Memory loss was a protection mechanism to her pregnancy. Since her identity put her pregnancy in risk her mind blocked it. Makes sense since on her last moments Arizona was saying she was fighting for her life.

According to Wyatt, the key to unlock her memories is confidence and safety, when she feels both she will have all her memories back.

Arizona fully remember her mother and her father, after spent some time with them she went to village to make her delivers, Teddy joined her and she called the gallery and put Arizona on phone to talk to them even she doesn´t remember them yet, Lexie cried all the time and Yang called Arizona ''Wonder Woman Bitch" Arizona laughed so hard.

At six Miguel came to talk to the Colonel, they sat alone on Jonathan´s den, dinner was ready so Martha asked me to go there to call them, and it was when I open the door I saw them standing and talking in a not nice tone.

"_Mr. Robbins , in all due respect. I am an honor man. I protect the things I love and fight for them. Everything I did was to protect her. I thought she was a victim of an abusive husband and I know the police not always can help this kind of victims. I couldn´t let her get hurt again "_

He takes a deep sigh_ " And also I won´t give up on her just because you think you know her better. She changed on these two years"_ he defiant stares him.

The Colonel grabs him by collar. I put my hand over my mouth really surprised by the colonel outburst _"First is Colonel for you and second don´t push your luck. In an ordinary situation I couldn´t hit Arizona dates but you are different as you were so happily stating. And I never wanted hurt someone as much as I want you now. Please just give me a reason" _

Miguel is scared and the Colonel is furious like I never saw before. Even I want him to hit the asshole. I can´t let because it will upset Arizona and Pepe so I stop him.

"_Colonel , sir. " _I call his attention , he looks at me still holding Miguel collar_ " The dinner is ready, they are waiting for us, now"_

He lets go the grip and leave the room with me. Miguel silent follows us.

During dinner, she seems more comfortable around us, she is having more flashes and her past is coming, little things we do unchain her memory. It seems like an ordinary family dinner with a lot of jokes and happy stories except for Miguel presence and his sad eyes.

* * *

On next day I am cooking dinner. Martha and Jonathan heard a neighbor couple is sick so they are paying a visit. Teddy and Karev went to city to solve some business related problems, Barbara and the Colonel are taking a walk around the farm with Pepe and Bob. And Arizona is out doing her deliveries. I took the opportunity to do my famous chicken piccata.

I am singing and dancing around the kitchen, completely unaware of someone else presence, when I turn around to pick some items at the fridge, I see her leaning against the door frame, she has a dimpled smile adorning her face, her eyes are sparking.

_"How long are you here ?"_ I ask her smiling too

_"Long enough to realize " _

_"Realize what? "_

_"That I lo-"_ She was talking when _"Arizona, where are you ?" _ Miguel yells from the door.

She turns her head and yells back _" In kitchen"_ then she comes closer to me , facing me , puts her hand on my left shoulder and lean in over my neck, looking behind me to the stove, takes the scent and whisper huskily on my ear _" It smells amazing. "_

My body goes crazy with it, every party of my body is answering to her proximity. I can´t talk. I gasp _" uh...what"_

_"Hey , you are here. Miller Nelson needs your help with the new equipment -"_ Miguel tells entering the kitchen then he stops when sees me standing speechless, blushing and Arizona smiling and staring me.

She turns her attention to him _" I am tired Miguel. I just arrived home. Tomorrow morning I stop there before the delivers, ok" _

_"Ok. I go there to warn him"_ he says with suspicious eyes looking between Arizona and me_. " Are you going to my farm tonight, my mother is doing meat loaf and apple pie"_ He asks with pleading eyes.

She leans against the sink and crosses her arm over her chest _" Sorry Miguel. I am really tired, tell your mother I am sorry."_

_"But. I thought." _

She starts in a tired _tone "Miguel , really I am in no condition to go. Besides I am dying to eat Callie´s chicken piccata" _ she finishes her sentence smiling at me.

"_How did you know ? I mean ... the chicken piccata"_

_"The amazing smell, I remember I ate once in Italy but yours, seems is going to taste even better"_

Since I hate Miguel and his puppy face and she was playing with me too. I get bold and lean whispering on her ear "_Believe me. Taste wonderful"_ I say it in a husky voice.

Miguel clears his throat. She steps back and leaves the kitchen with Miguel and for the first time since we arrived, she doesn´t hold his hand or wraps her arms on him while walking at his side. She is slowly stepping away from him.

* * *

Martha, Jonathan, Barbara and the Colonel are having dinner at the minister house. The parents went to the village to apologize for their behavior at arrival and thank him for everything done to Arizona and Pepe on those two years, the minister immediately accepted their apologizes and invited them to dinner. Pepe is with them because the Minister has a granddaughter almost same age as her and they like to play together. Which means my chicken piccata dinner is only to Teddy, Karev , Arizona and me. Perfect! They are team Callie!

I am thinking Miguel will be at his place since he told Arizona early that his mother was doing a special dinner. Guess my surprise when I am standing, putting the table and Miguel enters on dinner room with a bottle of wine on one hand and a bouquet of Forget me not on another.

Arizona looks at him surprised _"Miguel, I thought you were having dinner with your mother" _she stands gives him a peck and take the flowers to put on a vase.

_"Yeah. I reschedule. Won´t be the same without you"_ he says it opening the bottle and placing it on table while he takes a seat at her side, which makes me red of rage. That was my seat I was going to sit there. Damn. So much for my plan of subtle touches her.

We are serving ourselves in silence. Karev, Teddy and I are staring daggers at Miguel, he is pretending not notice it and doing his best to call her attention. Then she takes the first bite and breaks the silence in a burst that surprised even her.

_"God, this is amazing. Now I understand why I love-"_ She stops noticing what she was about to say.

_"Love you. That is the end of the sentence, Arizona. Just finish it."_ Teddy tells her in a serious and annoyed tone. I am speechless. Miguel stares her with pleading eyes, like he is begging her to not do it.

_"TEDDY"_ Arizona yells and points with her eyes to Miguel.

_"What? You think I care about this Douchebag. Tell you love her - " _

She is still talking when Arizona yells again _" ENOUGH TEDDY! You need to respect Miguel. I was saying I love chicken piccata. I wasn´t talking about her"_

Teddy stands and talks in a mock tone _" Of course you are talking about the chicken. Respect Miguel my ass. For your reference you don´t love her because of her cooking skills, you love her because I quote "_

She talks in a voice pretending be Arizona _" Her smile is magical , when she smiles at me the darkest day becomes sunny, every time I close my eyes I see her brown ones staring me, when we make love I feel like the world ceased to exist. It is perfection."_

Then she stares Arizona and talks in a serious tone _" All that you told me long before Callie cook any fucking chicken. You LOVE HER. You said I love you to her after three days and asked her to marry you after three months"_ she stares Miguel _" How long did take to her say I love you to you and how long to you two got engaged ? "_ She asks in a defiant tone _" And more important Did she ever look at you the same way she looks at Callie ?" _

_"Teddy "_ Arizona has a disapproving tone

Miguel is astonished _" It´s different. Her situation here is different"_

_"Just answer my questions Miguel, how long?"_

_" She told me I love you over a year after we started dating and only accepted our engagement three months ago." _

"_Sex?"_

"_TEDDY "_Arizona yells at same time Miguel answers " _We are waiting for the wedding"_

"_Of course you are. Arizona never waited for anything. She DOES NOT LOVE YOU. You were convenient, now it is over. Move on"_

"_TEDDY SHUT UP" _ Arizona yells again

"_Why are you doing it? I love her and we were happy. I am offering her a family, safety. As her sister you should support us"_

Arizona is stunned by Teddy´s behavior, she is looking between them; listening to their argument.

_ "I love my sister. I want her to be happy. You are never going to make her happy. She knows exactly who you are and still her feelings for you are not a quarter as strong as the ones she has for someone she doesn´t even remember. Her mind doesn´t know Callie , but her heart never forgot"_

_"Teddy , please. You are being rude"_ Arizona tells her

_"Like I care. I hate him as much as I hate Bennet. My life is on hold for two years because he wanted to play farm housewife with you. All he needed to do was call the cops but noooo he wanted what he can´t have. ASSHOLE "_ She finishes and takes a deep sigh _"God, it feels so good finally speak out"_

Miguel is stunned by Teddy outburst _"Excuse me"_ he says it and leaves the dinner room. Arizona follows him.

* * *

Outside, Miguel and Arizona are talking on porch and we are eavesdropping, hide behind the window curtain.

"_Miguel, calm down. My sister is upset, she is traumatized. The grieving made her tell that. She - "_

_"STOP Arizona. Don´t. We both know you are wrong. She wanted to tell that. And just so you know, she is not the only one, your father and Calliiie "_ he tells my name in an mock and irritated tone _" also told me the same thing. All your family blames me for their pain" _

_"It´s insane. You saved my life and we have a story together, we - "_

He cuts her again with a stop sign _" Don´t. She is right you never did ?"_

_"Did what ?"_

_"Never looked at me the same way you look at her"_ he takes a deep sigh _"Every time you look at her it´s like you are seeing the ocean for the first time, your eyes sparks and you are in wonder , not even once you looked at me remotely closer of that"_

He steps closer to her and caress her face _" I will always love you. You are too much to lose. But we are over. I know it."_

_"Miguel, maybe I am just confused, maybe we need more time"_ Arizona tells him in a caring tone

_" Time for what ? You don´t know who she is but still you love her deeply. You just love her. Soon your memories will be back and you will want her even more. No time in world would change that"_

_"I am sorry'"_ she says to him ; she kisses him softly on lips then she removes their engagement ring from her finger and places it on his hand.

He holds the ring and wipes a tear_ "Me too"_ he answers , kisses her one more time and leaves, tears are dropping unrestrained on his face.

Arizona sits on porch swing and stares the horizon alone.

* * *

After their breakup , Arizona is avoiding be alone with me, she accepts me as second mother to Pepe and has shared her with me, and she also admitted our kiss on barn did something to her, but she feels like something is missing. I am a blur to her, some flashes but all disconnected.

We are on farm for four weeks. Karev left a few days ago to take care of some business related issues for Teddy.

Pepe is adjusted to us and Arizona is making arrangements to her imminent departure. A few days ago, she took Teddy to the city; she wanted to transfer money to the farm account. Arizona hired more people to work on farm and asked Jerome to be the new administrator replacing her. She is teaching him everything. Jerome was the first person she hired and he is also the son of the minister someone she can trust.

Since she found out money is not a problem to her, she bought a new truck to be used on delivers, and now two people are doing the delivers instead of only her. She said the village was good to her during these two years so she also donated money to the council and bought things others farmers needed in their land. Miguel didn´t accept a cent of her money. She bought him a tractor but he sent back. Also no one saw him after their breakup, he drown himself on work and never leaves his land.

Today is a very beautiful and sunny Saturday and we are having a picnic by the river.

Martha, Jonathan, Barbara, Teddy, Pepe, Arizona and I are sitting, eating and talking. We are having a good time. Pepe is once again scalding the poor Bob for his misbehavior and we are all laughing.

Then Arizona get serious and stares the river, she has her eyes fixed at her fall point.

" _I jumped_" Arizona tells suddenly after a couple of minutes in silence catching everybody attention.

We all look at her.

" _It is all fragmented but I remember I was at the plane bathroom doing the pregnancy test. I saw the positive sign. Later I was sitting on my chair sleeping and the plane started to shake; I ran to the cabin to see what was going on "_ she pauses and starts to cry.

Pepe sees it and runs to her momma lap and hugs her whispering _"it´s ok Momma don´t cry " _Pepe caress her momma cheek to comfort her and everybody else sobs a little.

Arizona holds Pepe in a tight hug and goes on her story_" I did what I could but the fire was everywhere "_

She caress Pepe hair _" their scream , they all caught on fire , they are all screaming on fire" _

She pauses take the scent of Pepe _" I had the plane on descending the lowest I could get. I was low really low, like almost touching the water, if I had a couple more minutes I could land but the fire was everywhere I was on fire too but I needed to live for my child , my clothes were on fire so on despair I took off and jumped. It was not a big fall. The last thing I remember I closed my eyes during the fall and said ' God save my child I don´t care what will happen to me ' _Tears are rolling on her eyes and Pepe is trying to wipe all_. _" I saw them on Fire their screams I saw them die I couldn´t do anything "

I sit at her side and wrap my arms around her she leans and rest her head on my shoulder she silent cries for a few minutes until she finally stops.

We are in silence then Bob bites Susie , the doll and runs with her in its mouth Pepe sees it jumps from Arizona lap and run after him yelling _" Perro malo __Usted va a __dormir con __las __vacas" [__Bad dog you are going to sleep with the cows]"_ We all burst out laughing.

Pepe is running around chasing the dog yelling in Spanish , we are all laughing then I see Arizona staring at me , something is flashing on her eyes , it is her love look , she turn her attention back to her little fury.

I am staring at her then she speaks without take her eyes off Pepe _" I still don´t know "_

"_What ? "_ I ask

"_Pepe´s conception , you wanted to ask me. I still don´t know "_

"_Maybe it´s because you are building walls around the memories of our story and Pepe´s conception is inside those walls"_

She then turns her attention back to me _"Yeah , maybe"_ she holds my hand and we turn our attention back to our daughter.

At night, I am sitting on porch swing listening music. I am with my headphones so I don´t notice she coming. She sits at my side, picks on side on the headphone and puts on her ear. I get scared at first, but a second later I am smiling at her, she listens the song

"**I've got miles of trouble spreading far and wide …"** then she gives me a lovely smile, stands and offers her left hand to me, I look at her with raised eyebrow.

"_My lady , Can I have this dance ?"_ She says in a playful tone. I smile and accept her hand.

She has on side of the headphone and I have the other, We are standing close facing each other, she puts her right hand on my left hip side, her left hand gently grasp my right hand and hold it up at my shoulder level, my left arm is place on her shoulder we are dancing slowly, then she stares me.

And starts to sing along staring me _" I'm just holding on tight..._

_I've got someone who loves me more than words can say_

_And I'm thankful for that each and every day_

_And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face_

_Still it is hard to find faith_

_But if you can look in my eyes_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave _

_You just might make me believe…" _

Then she pulls me closer and the left side of her face touching my right while she sings on my ear in a softy tone. _" I used to believe in us When times got tough Lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough "_

Then she steps back a little and stares me again, she is not just singing, she is opening her heart to _me " But if you can look in my eyes And tell me we'll be alright _

_If you promise never to leave you just might make me "_

Whilst staring those blue eyes an idea comes to me, I know what I need to do to have my family. I know what she needs of me. She needs reassurance , she needs to be me this time giving us a leap of faith. I smile at her I have the perfect way to show that.

The song finishes, she caress my face and kisses me softly _" Good night Calliope "_ then goes to her room.

After she went to bed, I gathered Teddy, the Colonel and Barbara and told them my plan, they agreed it is a good idea. I also told to Jonathan and Martha and they are happy in help me with it, that´s why Jonathan took me to the village on the next day, I need to call Addie to make this possible , also there is something on village important to my plan.

Arizona told us she needs at least a few more days before head back to her previous life. Perfect because I need a few days for what I have planned.

After the picnic day Arizona is more warm to me , we are flirting , making some inappropriate comments , dirty talks , she holds my hand , sometimes she kisses me on cheek or softly on lips, she is letting me in.

Today is the day I have been planning . Teddy and I have been on village every day calling our friends in Portland and Miami in order to everything be perfect. Everyone is helping.

Now for my plan works I needed Arizona away so Jonathan told her a generator on someone else farm broke seems Arizona is a kind of handywoman; she fixes machineries and other things. They left right after breakfast and Jonathan will find a way to keep her out until at least three o´clock.

Now, we are running like headless chickens to have everything ready on time everyone working to reach perfection.

Arizona arrives at three thirty she is all sweaty and looks tired but a smile adorns her face, she has been in five farms fixing a lot of things. As soon she arrives she remembers she has to fix something on the side the farm I can´t let her go so I stop her.

"_What are you doing Callie?"_

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Check some farm related chores "_

"_No, you are not"_

"_Why not ?"_

"_You stink. Go shower "_

She smiles _"Thanks you are lovely too"_ then she keeps walking and I step in front of her.

She gives me a confused look.

"_Ok. You can´t go. There is a surprise "_

"_What ? "_

"_It´s a surprise party; welcome back to life surprise party " _

"_Who is here?"_

"_Everybody"_

She walks again in the direction of the party and once again I stop her.

" _You can´t go there yet"_

"_Why not, you already spoiled the surprise"_ she smiles.

"_Not everything"_ she stares me I continue "_It´s a theme party, you don´t know the theme"_

"_Themed like in costumes? "_

"_More or less"_

She stares me while she thinks I hold her arm and turn her around.

"_Go, shower and change then you can go to the party "_

"_How do I suppose to know what to wear?"_

"_Teddy has your outfit. She will meet you after your shower" _

She looks to me suspiciously _" You are up to something " _

"_Yes, I am , go shower or you won´t know "_

She stares me for a while then her look changes for playful one and she wraps her arms around me pulling me closer kisses me on face, neck , pulse point and earlobe then suddenly she lets me go and walks away _" Now you stink too , Calliope"_ she laughs climbing the stairs.

I was nervous if I was doing the right thing, but this is my Arizona I am confident I am doing exactly what I need.

Now is my time to get ready I talk to Teddy and we settle the last details , she will watch Arizona and I go lock myself with Addie and Lexie on Martha´s bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

AN1: The songs are : LMFAO – Party Rock Anthem

and Sugarland – Just Might (make me believe)

* * *

AN2: Any ideas about Callie´s plan to assure Arizona of her love?

I know most of you want to know about Pepe ´s conception; it will be on next chapter.

Also next chapter is the last one of this story.

Let me know what you think. It won´t take longer to the next update.

Once again, thank you for all support; reviews, followers and favorites


	17. Chapter 17

_TEDDY´S POV _

Arizona is getting out of shower, wrapped in a tower, wet hair.

"_Hey Teddy , where is the costume , what am I - super girl , she ra ? "_ she asks misunderstanding the true reason of the party.

"_Later we deal with the outfit , now we do your hair , your make-up , your nails"_ disgusted look " _your nails UGH and only after that you are going to get dressed "_

"_You shouldn´t be so critical of my appearance, shouldn´t you only be happy I am alive?"_

"_We are, but you are not fitting our party " _

"_Fine , let´s start "_

Momma came to help me to get Arizona ready to the party, but she is crying all the time and Arizona is starting to get suspicious, after all why in hell someone cries so much about a party.

After two hours Arizona is ready, her make-up is perfect, her nails done, her hair, the only thing missing is the outfit.

"_Wow , nice job Teddy , where is my outfit ? "_ she tells me looking in the mirror.

"_Let me put this first" _

" _Hey , you want to blindfold me "_

"_Yes, We told you. It´s a surprise "_

"_Don´t you think I should get dressed first "_

"_No, our outfit is part of the surprise. So you will be blindfolded whilst I get dressed and Momma watches you then I watch you while momma gets dressed and lately, we dress you and we go all together to the party, you blindfolded" _

"_So , basically you are asking me to sit for at least one more hour blindfolded , waiting "_

"_Basically yes. Don´t worry momma will be talking you won´t see time pass by" _

She stares me and momma, still crying. She has a suspicious look _"What if I say no "_

"_Momma had a heart attack , dad got depression , I am crazy according to general opinion and Callie was becoming something between a MMA fighter or the crazy cat lady , you owe us "_

"_That was low Teddy. " _she has a serious look now_ " But ok I sit and wait, could you at least give me a cookie or something I am starving. " _she finishes in an annoyed tone.

It took one more hour and now we are all dressed and going to meet Callie and everyone else.

* * *

A carriage took us to the place, it is the perfect spot of the farm is near a hill and right now is close to sunset and the light is so wonderful ; looks like a beautiful painting.

Arizona can´t see herself but she is gorgeous on this dress, we leave Arizona with Dad, now is his part on the plan and we go to our spot.

Arizona is standing with Dad holding her arm, she is getting more and more confused then she hears.

* * *

ARIZONA´S POV

I am standing at some point of the farm blindfolded and my father has his arm wrapped around mine. He said we need to wait a little bit. I hear a lot of gasps and mumbles. I guess those are people getting used to see me alive, Callie said everyone is here. And for the amount of whispers I guess it is true.

Then everyone shuts up and someone starts to play a piano and another instrument seems like a band and finally her voice starts to fill my ears, so perfect, so full of emotion.

Calliope sings to me

_"This is my love song to you_  
_ Let every woman know I m yours_  
_ So you can fall asleep each night babe_  
_ And know I 'm dreaming of you more_

_You're always hoping that we make it_  
_ You always wanna keep my gaze_  
_ Well you're the only one I see_  
_ And that's the one thing that won't change"_

While she keeps singing my father takes off the blind and I finally see.

We are in the most beautiful point of the farm, is near a hill. It´s sunset time and the sky has a beautiful red and orange shade like the paintings in my gallery and adding more beauty to this amazing portrait, the sweet symphony of my Calliope voice singing and standing in an altar, dressed with the most beautiful wedding dress I ever see.

_"'ll never stop trying_  
_ I will never stop watching as you leave_  
_ I will never stop losing my breath_  
_ Every time I see you looking back at me_  
_ And i will never stop holding your hand_  
_ I will never stop opening your door_  
_ I will never stop choosing you babe_  
_ I will never get used to you"_

The minister is standing behind her, also our families. At her side are her father, sister, cousins Carmen and Javier also her grandmother; at my side momma, Teddy, Laura Benson and Barbie. Pepe is in front of her dressed with a beautiful white and blue dress.

"_And with this love song to you_  
_ Its not a momentary phase_  
_ You are my life I don´t deserve you_  
_ But you love me just the same'_

There is a path to me cross between lines of chair with all our friends sitting Addison, Wyatt , Mark , Lexie , Henry, Karev , Kepner , Yang , Owen , Meredith , Amelia , Martha and Jonathan, my pilots , my flight attendants and also the workers of the farm.

"_And as the mirror says we're older_  
_ I will not look the other way_  
_ You are my life my love my only_  
_ And thats the one thing that won't change"_

I look to my father; he is in his gala uniform I look at myself I am wearing the dress I had chosen when I was planning our wedding before the crash. Teddy knew about so I guess she arranged to me have it today.

_"I'll never stop trying_  
_ I will never stop watching as you leave_  
_ I will never stop losing my breath_  
_ Every time I see you looking back at me_  
_ And I will never stop holding your hand_  
_ I will never stop opening your door_  
_ I will never stop choosing you babe_  
_ I will never get used to you"_

Then I smile and nod to my father, we walk in her direction while she keeps singing. My heart beat sky high.

_"Still get my heart racing (you)_  
_ Still get my heart racing (for you)_  
_ Still get my heart racing (you)_  
_ Still get my heart racing (for you)"_

I get closer and closer of my dream

_"I'll never stop trying_  
_ I will never stop watching as you leave_  
_ I will never stop losing my breath_  
_ Every time I see you looking back at me"_

I stop in front of her in wonder I am facing my biggest dream.

_"And i will never stop holding your hand_  
_ I will never stop opening your door_  
_ I will never stop choosing you babe_  
_ I will never get used to you "_

We stare lovingly each other whilst we keep our gaze the minister starts the ceremony.

* * *

CALLIE´S POV

I am here standing in front of the woman of my dreams, my meant to be , the minister is giving God´s blessing on our marriage. At first, I thought the minister wouldn´t agree; being a same sex marriage but he surprised me saying **"God worked so hard to put you two together who am I to disagree. "**

The minister starts to speak " _Calliope and Arizona - Today you arrive here as individuals, but you will leave here as one, blending your lives, expanding your family ties. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told._

_Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. _

_Fear nothing because love will guide your life_, _Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. " _

"_Do you, Arizona Robbins accept Calliope Iphigenia Torres as your life mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small."_

She smiles and staring me answers "_I do "_

The minister repeats the question to me and I answer without a shadow of doubt _" I do"_

"_Wedding rings are precious. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of this day_." The minister finishes his speech and looks to Pepe _"Esperanza , the rings "_ the minister asks and Pepe gives to me a ring

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."_ I say to Arizona putting the ring on her , I kiss her hand and whisper _" I love you"_

Pepe hands Arizona the other ring_ "__"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live."_ Arizona says to me , she also kiss my hand and whisper _" I love you"_

The minister put my wedding ring hand over Arizona's and says_ "__So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Then let not that which has been joined by God be parted by man_.

He smiles _"You may kiss your bride " _we kiss.

Everybody stands and applauses we look at our family smiling "_WE ARE MARRIED"_

After the ceremony we go to the party I planned , we set everything on an old barn, it was disabled so we arranged everything without her knowledge, the decoration , tables, food , beverages ; everything is simple and classy. Of course, I chose Red Tulips as the flowers arrangements.

Arizona spends some time greeting everyone, there are a lot of tears but everything is perfect.

One the most emotional moments to me happens when my grandmother is giving us her blessings. My mother still doesn´t accept us. But my abuela does, so I couldn´t care less for my mother absence now.

Abuela hugs Arizona and whisper at her ear "_Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte en mi familia."[_I am very proud having you in my family].

Arizona wipes a tear and answers "_Yo también"_ [Me too]

Then the DJ announces our first dance and immediately starts to play Martine McBride My Valentine.

"**If there were no words, no way to speak I would still hear you If there were no tears, no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you"**

We are dancing and she looks in my eyes _"How did you know I would say yes?"_

I stare her and answer_ "I took a leaf out of your book and gave us a leap of faith, you never once doubt of us , it was my time to prove to you I don´t doubt either."_

" **And even if the sun refused to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time You're all I need, my love, my valentine"**

"_I love you Calliope , I never stopped not once , even when I didn´t know who I was or who you were. I still could feel it every time I looked at Pepe or you" _

"**All of my life I have been waiting for all you give to me You've opened my eyes, and shown me how to love unselfishly"**

" _I know , I saw it too , it was my time to assure us"_

"**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before In my dreams I couldn't love you more I will give you my heart until the end of time **

She kisses me with so much passion, I feel her soul and mine touching.

**You're all I need my love my valentine And even if the sun refused to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time Cause all I need is you my valentine"**

The song finishes and another starts people are joining us at dance floor , now is Gloria Gaynor – I will Survive playing and everyone is having a great time then Arizona looks at my cousin Javier , he is giving a show.

Seeing Javier dance moves Arizona raises her eyebrow_"I guess your cousin is really out now "_Arizona says smiling.

"_Do you remember Javier? " _

"_Of course, I just hope those dance moves are not genetic I don´t think I want Pepe dancing like this "_ she has a playful tone and I froze.

"_Javier is the father? "_

"_Donor , my daughter has two mothers and no father _"

She sees me staring at her and explains.

"_When I saw him for the first time I saw the resemblance I knew he would be perfect, I helped him and he helped me. But I made him sign a paper giving up any parental right for any children I would have using his material. _

_I decided to give us a huge leap of faith and did the insemination right after my heart attack , when I was back home resting. It was supposed to be a surprise._

_So on plane, I transferred one million dollars to his account as soon I saw the result of my pregnancy test making the contract we signed valid. It had a confidentially clause, in case you are wondering why he never told you or anyone. "_

I am still frozen staring between her and Javier dancing.

"_But you were dead. You wouldn´t sue him " _

"_True, but if he had told you about my pregnancy, that would had bring you only more pain. No good would come from it"_

She looks deep in my eyes and I nod agreeing with her.

"_And for the record, from the moment I saw you at that altar I remembered everything" _she smiles and kisses me passionately_. "Seriously, this wedding party is perfect, awesome. When did you have time to plan this? "_

"_When you were dead!"_

"_What?"_

"_I was in denial , so I was planning our wedding. Addie and Mark wanted to send me to a mental hospital" _I smile_ "Good thing I put all my plans on my dresser. I just needed to do some adjustments to our current situation then call Addie and force her take care everything as payment for calling me crazy"_

"_Payback is a bitch "_she says and we both laugh.

"_Speaking of it, look_" I say pointing to Teddy and Henry, he is begging Teddy forgiveness, she is giving him a hard time but she will forgive him , she told me last night she understands his side. She is just letting him feel guilty a little.

We laugh and she kisses me again.

Counting Crows song Accidentally in Love starts and she screams " _SHREK CALLIE " _ then she dances around me singing aloud really happy _" So she said "What's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love)… "_

I am laughing aloud of her childish manners.

All the couples are on dance floor now.

Looking around I realize most of couples here today only exist because either Arizona made them met or she helped one of them become the person they are now, those couples are open to love because of her. I stare her dancing and smiling and then to all love she made possible: Teddy and Henry, Javier and his boyfriend, Carmen and Matt, Amelia and her husband, Mark and Lexie, Yang and Owen, Meredith and Finn, Karev and Kepner.

I am in awe looking at her then Teddy comes near her, they hug each other and they dance around me happy as ever. Teddy and I hold her by waist and together we kiss her on each cheek. She grin dimples on full force.

Everybody is singing together _** "**__**I'm in love **__**….**__**And the world's a little brighter on, come on …I'm in love ."**_

* * *

Ten years has passed since we got married, Arizona fulfill every promise she made to me. We have a house with a white fence, a dog – Bob; Martha gave him to us when we left the farm she said Bob wouldn´t survive without Pepe around yelling at him.

Two years after our wedding I got pregnant using the same material she had on a clinic. We had a baby boy - Timothy Torres Robbins; he looks a lot more like Arizona than me, he has light brown hair, blue eyes, her smile and her personality; he is always up to something.

On Pepe 7th birthday I gave birth our third child, another boy named Daniel Carlos Torres Robbins he has more resemblance with me; black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and my smile but he has her dimples and no one can deny anything to him when he smiles.

Pepe, Esperanza Torres Robbins - on contrary of her brothers, is a perfect mix of both of us and drive us crazy all the time, with my Latin Fury and Arizona genius running on her veins; we needed a lot of patience and love but everything turned fine.

Arizona also kept the promise of drive me crazy by teaching our kids things like how to skate, fight or diving. For example, on Pepe 5th birthday, she jumped off a plane with her to celebrate her life. When I heard about I put her to sleep on couch for two weeks, all the time she kept mumbling _' This time I had a parachute'_

Another promise she kept makes me crazy: always step in front of bullets for me.

Since Pink Mask was never public matter, only my friends know about her.

Because of that once in a while she wears the mask and does something stupid, usually to stop some criminal who is threating my life; it always ends with her sleeping on couch for a few days.

Tonight, there was a party to give to Captain Bailey a commendation for her successful unit. Our precinct has the highest rate of solved crime. We are all dressed in our uniform. Arizona came with me but she said she wasn´t feeling well and went home. Addie is giving me a ride home since Arizona took the car.

It´s almost two am, Addie and I are talking on car when we hear the call on police radio

"**Attention all units , 211 S on progress **[ robbery alarm, silent]** , suspect on run at 12****th**** street , female , 5´55 , black outfit , pink ski mask "**

"_SHIT. I can´t believe. That lunatic wants to make me a widow "_ I yell to Addie _" They are going to shoot her , let´s go Addie , we have to find her before them" _

Addie turns the siren on and speeds to the place the radio mentioned _"Callie, you think this is Arizona?"_

An angry and sarcastic tone _"I think Addie ?"_ I yell very angry _" I AM SURE, I KNOW MY CRAZY WIFE" _then I pay attention to radio they lost her on 9th street_ " Turn left Addie , I know where she is going , she is going to WaterFont Park_. _We need to be first on scene"_

We stop the car in front of WaterFont , and I see her dressed as Pink Mask running to the park , I run after her and while I am running I hear Addie yelling _" I wait here to cover for you"_

We are running on park just like the first time we met, I am dressed in my uniform and she is dressed as Pink Mask.

"_STOP ARIZONA, IT´S ME. STOP, JESUS CHRIST, STOP WOMAN " _

She runs a little more; then she stops, lay down with her face on ground and her hands behind her back.

I get confused and step closer with caution _"What are you doing ?"_ I get on my knees to check her and then she turns around and with a fast movement spin us and now I am on the ground and she is on top of me holding my wrists; our eyes staring each other, she smiles and kisses me with passion. After all these years her kisses still have the effect of turn my brain on Jello, whilst I am still lost on her kiss she stands and starts to run again in the direction of the trees just like she did a few years ago.

I stand and look to her, she is standing in front of the trees and when I look better I see a path of red tulips between us.

I walk to her when I pick the first tulip I see a note **" I " **I look at her suspiciously and she just shrugs then I keep walking in her direction; on the way picking the tulips and reading the notes.

The second one says **"always"**

The third **"loved "**

The fourth **"you"**

The fifth **"and … "**

Now I am in front of her, she is holding a bouquet with 14 red tulips and she hands to me.

I read the card **" and I always will. Every year we will add a tulip on bouquet "**

I softly kiss her _" I love you too, angel. Now let´s go before someone arrives and I become widow" _

"_Callie , are you listening any sirens, no. The radio call was just for you. Addie helped me. It was a fake call just on her car"_

"_Why?"_

"_Today is the 14__th__ anniversary of the day we met. Fourteen years ago, we were here at this exact hour and today we are staging that day to correct the only mistake I made" _

"_Only mistake?"_

She holds my hand _" That night I ran and left you behind, today I am leaving at your side because that is where I will be for the rest of my life"_

Then I kiss her again , she removes the mask and holding hands we leave the Park.

_She takes high risks, she is__ reckless with her own life _and she won´t ever change but I wouldn´t trade her for the world. 

_She is right. We will be together until the end of our lives. _

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: The End. I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.

Thank you for all reviews, followers and favorites.

Please forgive me for my mistakes, it is after all my first story, also English is not my first language.

The song Callie sings at the wedding is SafeSuit - Never Stop (wedding version).

First Dance is Martina McBride - My Valentine


End file.
